Take the 'B' away from Bromance - English version
by nonsense fics
Summary: US and South Korea are best friends. Can they become something else? Cultural shocks and lost in translation moments inside. Chapter 35 is lemonish xp
1. Love tactics originated in Korea

First things first… I am no native English speaker, so in case there is any English mistakes, I would appreciate if you could help me improve.

I originally started writing this fic in Portuguese… however, this is not an exact translation, it's more like an adaption or second version (because 1: US would just speak English most of the time and considering the need of translating was actually starting to kill the mood and annoy myself – and maybe also potential readers; and 2: there are many wordplays that cannot really be translated).

Don't worry, I will add translation notes for other languages. (unless there are explanations on the fic itself about those lines)

By the way, Portuguese version is to keep going as well. (There is practically no kimchiburguer – and so little Korea's part taking on Portuguese speaking fandom. What a shame!)

I intent to include some cultural trivia – again, if there is anything incorrect, please let me know.

* * *

Korea was a bit nervous. He decided that was the day he finally would confess his feeling for the American, knowing that he was risking their friendship, and for better or for worse, nothing would be the same after that.

It's been a while since he started to come over the hero's house, who soon became a frequent presence at the Asian's home as well. It was a natural consequence of their first casual chat, when they found out one loved most of the games the other was addicted to, then the invitations for exciting challenges/partnerships soon became marathons that almost all the time ended up with one sleeping over the other's house.

The cultural exchange was also a spontaneous process. The brunet would teach tae-kwon-do to the taller man that in exchange didn't think twice before give (and even stimulate) access to his library and technology for his always eager to learn friend.

The Asian could not put a finger on when exactly he started to feel something special about the westerner. At first he kept asking himself if he was taking it all wrong, if those were K-drama overdose symptoms. When he acknowledged his own feelings, the issue was the other's reaction.

The blond might give him a chance… or not.

And the possible negative response paralyzed the Korean. It was a troublesome situation, however, being rejected and losing his best friend would hurt bad.

Tony realized what was happening and tried to calm him down, saying that, as far as he knew his earthling host, the American returned those feelings, even if he probably didn't know it yet.

Then, Korea elaborated his war tactics.

It was the first advance day. US was holding a party at his home – what was perfect, since they wouldn't have time for awkwardness if the Asian got a 'no' and had to abort the mission.

When the Korean noticed the host alone, he gulped some of his drink to loosen up and took a deep breath, deciding to finally make a move.

"America-ssi?"

"Korea! Where were you, dude? Why so red? Already drunk too much and need the hero to save you? HAHAHAHA?"

"M-maybe... America-ssi, can we talk?" – the Asian asked, awkwardly.

"What's up? If you broke something, it surely can be fixed. Don't worry~!"

"Breaking other people stuff didn't originate in Korea da ze~!" – the brunet complained, but took another deep breath, concentrating on what he was going to say – "Maybe you won't want me near you after what I am to tell you… B-but you must know…"

"Is it that serious?" – the blond started to bend his body to be at the other's height, but quickly straightened himself, laughing – "HA! Bet you were going to shout on my ears! Can't fool the hero, you silly!"

"America-ssi, I am not joking! I think I've never been so serious da ze!" – declared the brunet.

"Ok, sorry. So, what's up?" – the westerner bent again to hear his friend.

"I-I… America-ssi, I lo…" – the blushing Asian whispered, trying not to stutter, when he was interrupted.

"America-san!"

"Hey, Japan!" – the blond waved his hand, standing up again.

"Sumimasen, but… What are you holding?!" – asked a shocked Japanese.

"… a hamburger…?" – answered the American, without understanding what the fuss was about.

"No, the other hand… America-san, you drunk from my cup!"

"Oh... so it was yours?"

"Y-you dishonored me! So indecent!"

"What are you talking about da ze?" – questioned the Korean, annoyed.

"It is a kansetsu-kissu!" – since puzzled glances were the only response, the maritime country continued – "America-san put his mouth were my mouth was before! It is obviously an indirect kiss!"

"WHAT?! Japan, where did you get this nonsense from da ze?!"

"Korea, how can you not know that? Aren't you Asian? So you should know ´cause you're all the same! HAHAHAHA! Wait... so, all this time that we were sharing cokes, we were indirect kissing? Korea, you pervy! Everybody loves the HERO!"

The peninsular nation stared at his crush, shocked.

"I do not care if Korea has no self-respect, however, a hero should take responsibility for his acts, America-san."

"Sure, Japan! How do I do that? Hey, Korea, where are you going?" – asked the American, grabbing the one wrist that originated on the country that tried to move away.

"Don't touch me da ze!" – growled the Korean.

"C'mon! You know you love the hero~! I know! You're playing hard to get now that Japan just exposed to everybody your tactic, right? Don't worry! The hero loves everybody!  
HAH..."

Before he could finish his trademark laugh, the blond was sprawled on the floor on top of the Japanese, without a clue of how it happened.

"You know what?! Keep your generic Asian and leave me alone da ze!" – spat the offended nation, leaving that house while the others watched the whole scene bemused.

* * *

Notes about the fic:  
-I read somewhere that tae-kwon-do is the most practiced martial art in US (not that I can assure anything about that)

-As far as I know (and from the few Koreans that I actually got to know so far) it is not uncommon for Koreans to go abroad with scholarships. And the ones who go abroad for study probably are keen on learning, right?

-Korea might be kind of OOC on this chapter… I'm sorry, I just found it hard to make this couple move from pure bromance to something else without one of them breaking the unspoken 'bestie treaty' and keep their happy-go-lucky selves forever… it could lead to an eternally platonic both sided relationship (?)  
Since Korea is a K-drama lover, I think he would be probably the first to realize his own feelings ^^'

-About 'all Asians being the same'… is a racist remark I disagree and find particularly annoying, but hear non-Asians say that often (I am Japanese origin Brazilian). I think it is ironic that, at least to many Japanese (especially the ones that have little contact with other nationalities), non-Asians look all the same.

-About 'indirect kissing'… as weird as it might sound (at least for Brazilians), it is fact: in Japan, sharing beverage/food 'touching with the mouth where other's mouth has been' is interpreted as indirect kissing, an have a rather sexual connotation. Japanese are quite reserved with kissing – it's almost like foreplaying in their culture.

Translation notes:  
-ssi = respectful treatment; Korean equivalent of Japanese 'san'  
Sumimasen = excuse me, pardon, sorry


	2. Next day

On the next day, America woke up with a naked body on his bed.

'Taking responsibility for an indirect kiss doing him… I'm still not used to those cultural shocks. Maybe Korea can explain it better…' – he thought, putting some clothes on to look for his friend. Korea's luggage was still at the American bedroom, where they used to sleep over when the Asian was there.

By the way… if Korea wasn't there, where was he?

US went silently out of his room, dodging some nations with several levels of consciousness and hangover through aisles and halls… but there was no Korean.

He didn't know why the idea that his friend could be in a bedroom enjoying some company irked the blue-eyed man.

He started do open one door after the other, not caring about any of the unfinished night activities that he witnessed, at the same time relieved that he didn't get who he was looking for in such a degrading action and worried that the Korean was nowhere to be seem.

What if his friend was in danger? As the hero he was, US felt it was his duty to save him.

The American went back to his bedroom and searched: wallet, ID and passport were still there. He couldn't be far...

US's body stiffened when suddenly hands hugged him from behind, but soon relaxed.

"Korea, where were you, man? How can you just vanish and then, first thing in the morning, claim my... oh, hey, Japan." – he finished, somewhat disappointed.

"Ohayo, America-san." – the Japanese greeted, with an unreadable smile.

"Nice, Japan! You're already learning my States' names! HAHAHAHA! Now, the hero must save Korea!

"America-san, Korea can take care of himself. You must not care about others. Now you are my boyfurendo."

"Uh? Your what?" – the confused blond asked, head bending to one side.

"Boyfurendo." – the Asian repeated a couple of times, but failed in making the other understand his word, until he wrote, with a nervous smirk: 'Boyfriend'

"Oh... wait, what?!"

* * *

Notes:  
-Ohayo means 'good morning' in Japanese  
-Maybe Japan's fans won't appreciate it, but is my personal view, based on my daily experience with Japanese people and my linguistic studies: Japan's accent is remarkably strong (especially because his phonetics is quite limited)


	3. Is it all about economics and politics?

US just couldn't get used to have the Japanese at home, instead of the Korean.

The blond himself had declared that Asians were all the same, however, he was proven wrong as time ticks by.

His house was awkwardly silent, except for Tony, who insisted in repeat with his inhumane voice: "Wrong Asian... Stupid Nation... Wrong Asian..."

One could not hear the merry laughs and excited voices engaged in random chatting with unpredictable outcomes, which would lead to anything but boredom.

Everything was calm, tidy, planed... in a suffocative way.

In matter of days, Japan had rearranged the American's house, getting hid of anything he considered unnecessary, including every single photo that displayed the Korean.

Sometimes, the current greatest superpower caught himself staring at the passport that originated in Korea and was forgotten there. Usually documents photos were stern and impersonal. This one was an exception. He admired the sparkles in those eyes, the barely restraint smile while Korean spirit smiled and winked not fazed at all by the camera's lenses.

The self-declared hero couldn't help but wonder about his friend.

However, Korean politics head would just refuse to tell his whereabouts, saying that Korea was on vacations but the treaties would be kept, US didn't have anything to worry. South Korea is a raising local power that cannot afford to have his favorable relations with a superpower cut off so soon.

Those politicians were either not able or not willing to acknowledge that the politics and economics were not the point!

If the Asian family knew anything, they were keeping to themselves very well, although judging by their apprehensive behavior, they probably didn't knew about their loudest sibling.

When US told what happened at the last party to his own boss, he was congratulated.

"Not that Korea ws bad. He's actually a great nation and a good boy. He's one of the Next 11, member of the MIST… and that make him a promising future partner. But Japan is still much more powerful, his economy is currently the third biggest in the world, bellow just ours and China's. Plus, he's one of the most popular nations, and we surely can get use of his reputation. It' a much more interesting choice, US!"

At the time he agreed. However, every time he tried to look at the Japanese's empty and expressionless eyes, failing to understand what he was thinking about; when the Asian insisted to correct his English or criticized him with a smile, America had his doubts.

* * *

Notes:

-There is an organizational system in Japan, called'5S', oftenly adopted in working environments. Basically is means keep the place clean and keep only what is strictly necessary and get rid of anything else.

- The Next Eleven(known also as N-11) are the eleven countries—Bangladesh, Egypt, Indonesia,Iran,Mexico,Nigeria,Pakistan,Philippines, Turkey,South Korea, and Vietnam—identified as having a high potential of becoming, along with the BRICs/BRICS, the world's largest economies in the 21st century.

- MIST: Mexico,Indonesia, South Korea, and Turkey. It is supposed to be a follow-up to hugely successful BRICs concept. Although some economists consider South Korea as "Another 'BRIC' in Global Wall", suggesting that it stands out from the N-11economies.

-In Japan, as in many Asian countries, it is considered rude/aggressive to look at other's eyes, while in western cultures doing that is a sign of trust, confidence and honesty…not sure how it is in Korea, I would be glad if anyone can give me ideas.

-It is not unusual to hear about native English speakers (American, British, Australian and so on) that went to Japan to teach English… and end up 'mislearning' it, because their Japanese students often correct their teachers' English. (Don't ask me!)

-Smiling is also cultural: it is common for Japanese people smile not only when happy or satisfied, but also when nervous, uncomfortable or criticizing. It is pretty confusing (even extra-offensive) for non-Japanese to hear harsh words coming from a smiling person, while it looks perfectly acceptable for Japanese. (Again, don't ask me! I'm one of the confused ones here! In my personal experience, Japanese body language can be very misleading to other nationalities – and that includes myself.)


	4. Asian manners at the table

Japan just finished to prepare dinner and the bowls and chopsticks were placed before his boyfriend, who looked confused at the table. When the Asian sat, the American snapped his fingers, realizing what was missing, quickly went to the kitchen and returned with a pair of spoons.

"HA! You're lucky the hero is here to save the meal!" – he beamed, giving one of the kitchenware to the brunet.

"America-san, no spoon for Japanese food." – the cook corrected, with an uncomfortable smile.

"Really?! I though every Asian used spoons and chopsticks!" – the taller man was surprised.

"No, that is Korea thing. Japanese habe manners." – the older one explained, offended.

"Right…"

The island nation begun to eat, when he chocked as he saw how the blond having his soup, bowl still on the table, and US above it, as graceful as a giraffe drinking from a lake.

"You ok, Japan?!" – the younger one asked, half of his face dripping with soup.

"W-why are you habing soup rike that?"

"Well, you said I can use no spoon, and is bad manner in Asia to lift the bowls, right?... Hey, Japan! Why are you with a bowl in your hand?!"

"Korea is the one not rifting bowls. In Japan, we rift bowls." – the shorter one clarified.

"Oh… right."

"America-san, please, clean your face. I am sure dripping soup in your face is no good manner, not eben in Korea."

"… kay…" – the superpower answered halfheartedly, not helping to think to himself that the Korean 'manners' would be to laugh about it and wipe his friend's face with his own napkin while making fun of him, instead of sighing disapprovingly.

* * *

Notes:

Manners at the table:

-Japanese: Don't use spoons, it is correct to lift bowls from the table when eating.

-Korean: Don't lift bowls when eating. Use spoons to have soup or rice, along with chopsticks to pick other foods.


	5. The purpose of proposing

"Listen, North Korea... I know that you won't listen to me about capitalism and that you are not on the best terms with South…" – America says by the phone – "But I'm really worried about him, I mean, nobody knows where he is, and as the hero I am, I'm restless until we're sure he's ok. So, North, I'd like to propose to you…"

A loud crashing noise was heard and for the first time, the blond saw Japan's usually expressionless face shocked, eyes wide open. The tray where he was carrying a tea set scattered on the floor with many broken china pieces.

"A-America-san, you puropose to North Korea…?"

"Yep I'm just proposing to him…uh… are you ok, Japan?"

"A-ah… hai…"

"So, North, as I was telling you I'd like to propose for us to combine forces to search South, I mean, you're twins, maybe there are places he could be that I don't know, but you do. What do you say? Oh, that was just Japan dropping cooking ware, right, Jap… uh? Where's him?... Oh, no! Another country vanished! Do you think it's the terrorists?! Wait! You're a terrorist commie!" – America hang down the phone… and soon had the news that Japan isolated himself and it took a while until he heard about his so called boyfriend again.

* * *

Note:  
-Japanese adopted some English words… however, with very particular meanings, that can be hard for non-Japanese to get. For example, for them, 'propose' means 'propose a marriage', no other possible meaning. They are likely to be bewildered with any other uses of this word.


	6. The pepper box fairy

China was worried about his siblings.

Personally, he doubted that Japan and America were actually happy together, however, that was not his greatest concern.

The way Korea had just vanished, not even giving his beloved 'aniki' any sign of life was a proof of how bad that episode hit the most dramatic one of the Asian nations. The elder would expect Japan to isolate himself on his own house, but that was not like the Korean at all!

The Chinese didn't blame him, since any observant nation could see how close he was getting to US, and many foresaw they would end up on a relationship sooner or later. Or simply public acknowledge it, as some says. And to be 'dumped' and have another on his spot for anyone to see, without any previous notice would be a shock to anyone.

Usually, Korea would already come to claim his elder's breast and declare that something originated on him, pestering the long-haired man. Even if such behavior uses to annoy China, so much silence and calm were making him restless, disturbed nerves more alert than ever.

The American himself called the Chinese every single day, asking for any news. At the beginning, China just scowled him angrily. How dare that brat look for Korea after what he had done?! However, US's restless worries and how he endured the older nation's reprimands for a chance of any information gradually earn the elder's sympathy, even with the high odds that the blond would hurt both his current and his ex-to-be-lover.

On the other hand, this constant reminder was increasing China's anxiety levels.

Russia tried to convince him that everything was ok – otherwise they would already notice something seriously wrong at the Korean Peninsula – and that was not his business anyway, they were all already grown-up, developed enough to care about themselves.

Either way, it was difficult to ignore the situation to a family centered older brother like him.

The doorbell rang, but when he got there, there was no one, just a huge box addressed to him.

He frowned, suspiciously. Then, tugged it with a stick, beat it. Nothing happened.

After considering it a while, he took the box in, cursing his own curiosity. The Chinese tried to open it cautiously, when it suddenly opened wide, it's content popping out.

"AI, AI, AIAAAI da ze~!" – it sang.

As a defense reflex, the Asian hit the creature with his wok, making it bounce against the wall and fall on the floor.

"Outch! Aniki, it's me!" – declared the missed Korean, his face now uncovered by the huge hat he was wearing milliseconds ago, before he flew with the elder's attack. But he was still wearing something that looked like a blanket with a hole for his head.

"KOREA! You ok, aru?!" – China run to hug his brother, shocking the youger one.

"Aniki…" – Korea was touched and returned the embrace, but soon had another blow on his head.

"China almost had heart attack! I not that young anymore aru! Want to kill me?! Don't do never again yoroshi!" – scowled the unsuspected host, who took a deep breath to calm down, and soon smiled do his surprise guest. – "I happy you well aru. Everybody worried. Where were you aru?"

"Sorry, China-hyung. I was with Mexico-ssi, who lent me those clothes and… helped me to get back home without my passport, since I forgot it at America-ssi's house."

"Ah…" – the elder wondered that geographically this hideout made sense – "Why not tell me, aru?"

"I… needed a break da ze." – he explained, however, the awkward moment soon vanished with the typical Korean high spirits kicked in – "Mexico-ssi is so nice, it was great da ze~! Mexico-ssi loves dramas as much as myself and cooks so well! Next time we'll gather at my place to sample pepper that originated in Korea da ze~!"

"That good, aru." – China commented, light hearted.


	7. Do I really know you?

US knew China was hiding something. Last time he called the elder Asian, he took too long to tell him to care about Japan and leave his other brother alone.

But no matter how much the younger nation pressed, tried to bribe the information with oh-so-cute kitties merchandising, the older one resisted bravely (who knew he had so much self-control?!).

Then, at a nations meeting, he finally saw him.

US was relieved to see his bestie safe and sound, smiling and chatting happily with everybody, but it bugged him that the Asian didn't care to call him or drop by.

"Korea, where the heck where you all this time?! The hero was worried!" – he whined, approaching the Asian, who just stared back, wide eyed.

Usually, the brunet would apologize sheepishly, promise not ever do that again, then suddenly hug, 'claiming' the American, and tell all that happened, shifting from excited to pissed off according to the mood of his story.

However, that never came.

Instead, an awkward silence loomed up on the room, eyes either avoiding or staring at them.

Why usually the other nations would ignore or question the American, and now they were anything but indifferent?

Weird.

"You know…taking care of myself originated in Korea, and if I need, I have other friends that can help me as well. You don't need to be a hero to me. Shouldn't you care about your boyfriend da ze?"

US blinked a couple of times, not recognizing his buddy on those uneasy eyes that avoided him, the calculated words, quiet voice and fake smile.

He didn't have time to recover, Korean eyes soon sparkled and a true smile flashed when the Asian spotted Mexico arriving. Korea excused himself and passed through America, greeting the new comer cheerfully. The hero could swear he even saw the Korean spirit showing him his tongue.

Wait…

Since when were them that close?!

And… why was the American feeling so hurt and betrayed while he watched them interact with each other so happily, ignoring him?


	8. A new kind of drama

"Yeoboseyo?" – Korea answered his phone.

"Hey, Korea! What's up, dude?! You've been weird lately! You don't answer my e-mails, don't comment my posts, don't log on MMOG sites anymore and I know you're not having internet problems because you said the faster connection ever originated in Korea! And on the meetings you chat with everybody but me, and just talk to me about serious and boring stuff we can't avoid. It's not like you at all! Something is bugging you, I know! But to save you, the hero must know what's the problem!"

"America-ssi, I'm ok, it's just that been busy originated in Korea."

"Well, yeah, but you used to be able to sneak into the net once in a while even if just to turn down something when sleeping-on-the-keyboard-busy. What's keeping you that busy?! I know I can help you to handle that!"

"…"

"Wait… why are you watching stuff in Spanish?! I can hear that, and it's definitively not Korean!"

"Korea, your taccos are getting soggy!" – shouted a voice sounding not that far.

"I'm coming da ze~!"

"What is Mexico doing there?!"

"Did you now that great drama also originated in Mexico da ze?" – the Korean sounded amazed.

America's mouth hanged open, shocked.

"Got to go, I can't miss this chapter da ze! See you at the next meeting? Bye!" – the Asian hanged down the phone, not waiting for a reply.

US froze, by the ended call tune.

That felt so terribly wrong.

* * *

Translation:

'Yeoboseyo': hello, as when answering the phone

Notes:

So far as I read around, it's true: Korea has the fastest internet in the world.

Mexican dramas are famous, at least the most famous in Latin America.


	9. Christmas invitations

US was so excited with Christmas preparations.

He just sent invitations for every single nation – and also to fellow region representatives that were not really recognized as nations, like Hong Kong and Sealand (if he didn't know or care about the difference nobody knew). It would be so awesome! They would have a lot of food, gifts, carol singing, snowball fights, everybody would be there, and usually even the non-Christian nations would enjoy themselves.

"America-san?"

"Hey, didn't know you were there Japan! Long time no see!"

"Do you have prans for Curisumasu?"

"For… oh, Christmas, right? Of course! I invited everybody over!"

"But… Curisumasu is romantic date to be with boifurendo." – Japan said, somewhat frustrated.

"Of course you'll be there, silly! I just sent the invitations, so they didn't arrive yet."

"Koreazu will be there?" – the Asian asked, not really amazed.

"Of course! I invited them, so they can't miss! Well, North usually just keeps ignoring the world and all, but of course South will come, he'll be here for the mass and helping preparing the whole stuff."

"I donto wanto." – the brunet declared, sternly.

"Don't want what?" – asked the clueless blond.

"I donto wanto Koreazu at your house."

"Why not?"

Japan was troubled. However, he couldn't speak up, voice his issue with the twins near the self-declared hero.

"Anyway, the invitations were already sent!" – he tapped the Japanese's shoulder – "There will be no problem because it's the hero's party! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Korea opened his mailbox, not really paying attention to the letters. It was usually just a bunch of bills and leaflets– most of the interesting things nowadays were informed by the net or sent by e-mail.

But then, a green envelope caught his attention.

It was from US. He didn't even need to open it to know the contents, judging by the envelope color and time of the year.

Any other year he would be all excited, bouncing around while wondering how great it would be, taking no time to open it and to confirm that he would be there, asking what he could help with… and then joke about generous Christmas spirit making America give out green cards.

But not today.

He laid his eyes on that piece of paper, not really looking at it.

The Asian didn't feel like going.

They would be there, together. He probably was invited just for not causing any political distress… or like anyone else, really. America always invited everyone anyway. And the Korean dreaded how awkward and lonely it would feel to be there, either with or without the party host near him.

He sorted out the letters, bills on a pile, leaflets on another… and said invitation at its side.

It would be the protocol to at least write a letter thanking for the invitation, even if he was turning it down.

The brunet was wondering about which excuse he would give his boss for not going. He could already hear the lecturing: "You have responsibilities as a nation! How long are you going to avoid him?! Man up!"

Korea knew it was true, and not going would also be a humiliating evidence of how much it affected him, but still… he didn't know what to do with himself there.

Then, the phone rang.

"Yeoboseyo? Mexico-ssi!" – he smiled– "Of course you'd love kimchi, it originates in Korea! Yes, I actually just got the invitation too… so, the Latin Americans are going together? Sounds fun da ze~ Sure I'll join you!" – he said, cheerfully, picking the envelope that was intimidating only moments ago, opening it. Something fell from it as the Asian took the invitation out of its case – "Ok, tell me when you have more details. Hasta luego!"

The Korean searched the floor and found a piece of paper. It was not printed like the invitation itself, but handwritten.

'_Hey, dude!_

_Are you mad at me or something?_

_If I did anything that upset you, let's sort it out, ok?_

_It's not the same without you, and it would suck to spend the holydays feeling like I lost my buddy._

_I miss you so bad._

_Please come, ok?'_

Korea blinked, bewildered.

"He… has no clue at all da ze?"

* * *

Translation:

'Hasta luego' (Spanish): bye, see you soon

Note:

Japan is not a Christian country. Christmas is not the main season holiday – as if a holiday at all. They spend it with their significant other or, if single, with their friends.


	10. Past Christmas' Spirit

Usually, the season's fun would start with the decoration. Hanging all those trinkets at the tree… and at the Asian's back when he wasn't looking. Of course, US would end with a bunch of said decorations on himself, the other year Korea even managed to hung a Santa mini-doll on his glasses.

The artificial snow spray always had messy outcomes that would make them laugh at each other for earning Santa style beards and hair or looking like snowmen.

When decorating the ceilings, he would hold the ladder, occasionally shaking it to freak his partner out. After the first times, Korea got used and would just show his tongue or finger and, after finishing, jump from the top of the ladder just for the hero to save him.

Then, US warned the Asian to _'Keep away from the dreadful mistletoe, it's there for very French purposes.'_

The brunet would giggle and suggest to _'Keep said purposes a secret, or Russia would hang one on his own hair and try to make the world become one with him da ze!'_

They would go together to the mass. From time to time, he would be poked and hear a whisper asking about something the father said. The typically bubbly Korean would be serious and thoughtful.

Later the American would wonder that a fun lover joker like his friend had a religious internal struggle with Christ Vs. Confucius…and tease about how cute that was, while the brunet pout declaring Christ and Confucius working great together did originate in Korea.

Because they both obviously originated in Korea.

On the way back, they would sing carols… that would end up with crap lyric versions most of the time, making them laugh.

If not, they probably would be snowball fighting out of the blue and just stop when one of them gave up… and that always took time, since the Korean was stubborn and no way the hero would accept defeat!

At dinner, Korea would joke about Turkey always having the spotlights at the table.

Everybody (or almost) would drop by, even if just to greet. He house would be a merry mess of nations coming, singing, chatting, eating, drinking and going – not necessarily on that sequence.

And when the guests leave they would watch movies about the season until one of them end up sleeping on the other's shoulder.

* * *

Notes:

Even if there is still a huge Confucianism influence on South Korea, there are many Christians as well. At least in Brazil, there are many Korean Christian churches. Not sure, but I believe their religion is a mix of the two of them.

Christmas is an official holiday in South Korea.


	11. Present Christmas' Ghosts 1

This year, America did the decoration alone, save for the ceilings part, that had to wait for Japan to come.

He went alone to the mass, as Japan turned down this invitation – for him, churches were for marrying, the Japanese didn't see any other use for that place. Besides, Japan has to work. US kept wondering why Korea was not there yet.

The party preparations were so boring and he felt somewhat lonely.

When Japan arrived, he was asked to help with the decorations at the ceiling… and has not amazed with the ladder prank.

"Ribu me arone!" – he said, clung on said ladder, somewhat desperate.

"Uh… leave you alone? Ok. Want the hero to catch and save you?"

"No, just ribu me arone!"

"Right." – then the blond withdrew, releasing the ladder, that just fell with the brunet.

"Hey, you ok?"

The Asian stood up, holding a knee, and walked away limping.

"I amu helping ato the kitchen." – he informed, not looking very happy.

"Uh… sorry?" – the blond said, but there was no one to hear him anymore.

* * *

When the guests started coming, Japan would be by his side, politely hosting them. Not that it was bad, it just felt so formal.

Then, he heard some lively voices and could tell there was a 'da ze' he would recognize anywhere. He turned his head to see them, but soon looked curiously at the Japanese, who was holding his hand for the first time, with a somewhat uncomfortable grim.

As the noisy group approached and started greeting everyone cheerfully, the blond's eyes spotted an Asian standing out from the Latin Americans. Then, the girls kissed the hosts cheeks, making Japan flustered and shyer than ever while the guys patted their shoulders or shook their hands. Korea just bowed slightly, thanking for the invitation and followed them on the way to salute the other guests.

US's eyebrows furrowed. No 'claiming'?

The hosts stayed a little longer by the entrance door and when there were not so many guests to welcome, they joined the party.

It was bustling. Everybody enjoying themselves and socializing not on that serious manner they were supposed to act on official gatherings.

America told Japan to relax and enjoy himself – the hero had to check if anybody needs anything.

Japan scanned the place and, not finding who he was looking for, he went to the backyard.

There were some Latin Americans, two of them bickering around a fire and an Asian laughing at the scene.

"Hey, you." – the Japanese hissed quietly, glaring at the other Asian – who just blinked, then suddenly hung an arm around his neck and messed with his hair with the other hand.

"Annyeong, little brother!" –he greeted aloud, catching the others' attention.

To someone that didn't know them both really well, it looked like a playful moment between siblings. However, Japan hated to be considered related to the other Asians. He hated unnecessary physical contact. He hated messiness, he loved to look neat. He would avoid to any cost to have his problems and weaknesses exposed to anyone, especially ones he was not familiar with.

And Korea knew it all so well.

"S-stop that!"

"Hey, chicos! That's Japan, my little brother da ze~!" – he smiled warmly (actually, smirked) as half of a continent looked at them –"Isn't he cute? He originated on me~"

"S-top!" – Japan stuttered.

"Oh… don't be shy… you're famous. But don't forget…" – he 'fondly hugged his brother from behind', claiming the maritime nation's Northern regions – "You'll always be my beloved brother, no matter what da ze~"

The girls were 'aww'ing, the guys were giggling and joking about culture differences.

When the Japanese finally managed to escape from the Korean's arms, he quickly excused himself and fled back into the house, bumping on his boyfriend on the way, apologizing briefly and keeping his way.

* * *

Translations:

Annyeong (Korean): Hi, hello

Chicos (Spanish): guys, dudes

Notes:

- Even if Japan is not a Christian nation, marriages there are mostly at churches, instead of traditional Japanese style (media influence, I guess)

- I'm not sure if it works to all the Latin American countries, but on some of them girls' informal greeting is kissing cheeks (It's an European – Spanish or Italian, more specifically – habit that we inherited). Well, it does work like that in Brazil – probably one of the reasons why Brazilian women have a reputation of being easy catch… foreigners often get the wrong idea, but we're just greeting, really!

- Korea's formal greeting is bowing, similarly to Japan's


	12. Present Christmas' Ghosts 2

"Hey guys! How you're doing there?" – the host asked, approaching the group near the fire.

"Brazil and Argentina did agree that there is no real party without barbecue… but can't agree on how far from the fire they will keep the meat da ze~!" – Korea commented, amazed with his friends.

"That's why everybody should have hamburgers!"

"With Christmas theme ketchup decoration da ze?"

"You got it!"

They tried to keep straight faces, but failed, laughing.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came. I don't know why Japan didn't want me to invite you, but it's nice to see that you're on such good terms now. It would be weird to have my boyfriend and my best buddy fighting. That reminds me… are you mad at me or something?"

'_My boyfriend and my best buddy'_

Those words stung Korea's heart. _'So, they already hooked up, and he __doesn't see me that way.'_ – he thought, half sad, half amazed – _'You're __avenging your beloved one without even knowing it… a true hero, indeed.'_

"Can we talk privately? I know you're busy hosting but it shouldn't be too long da ze."

"Sure! The hero is always there for his friends!" – so they went to America's room, the only place they were sure was not populated and they could have some privacy.

"So… you and Japan hooked up, da ze?" – the Asian asked casually.

"Yep. By the way, what were you upset about? It's like you're avoiding me, but why would you avoid the hero?"

"Now I realized it's nothing, really, just… being childish originating in Korea."

"You're sure? It's not like you to keep to yourself from me."

"Na, that's nothing I can't handle da ze, and you should focus on your happiness, especially now that you're my in-law." – the brunet declared with a (sad) smile.

"That's right! I didn't realize it, but we're in-laws! That kind of make us family, right?! That's awesome!" – the blond bounced around in celebration of with such a great news.

"That's nice, isn't it?" – the smaller man giggled at the other's reaction – "Uh… America-ssi, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure. Anything to my fave bro in-law!"

"You know… I'm sure Japan won't like me too close to you, so…"

"Why not? Aren't families close to each other in Asia?"

"Well, in some cases we do have boundaries da ze. Anyway, can I… claim you just this last time?"

"Ok, but I don't really mind you claiming the hero." – the American said, turning his back to his new found in-law.

The hands were much more timidly approaching than US remembered, it could be just he's imagination, but he could swear they were even slightly trembling. He could feel his friend's forehead resting on his back, the hug slowly tightened around him.

It was odd.

This took much longer than any other 'claim'.

It felt at the same time so much more intimate than anything else, yet somewhat sad.

It was not like the playful affection gesture it used to be.

It somehow felt like… a farewell.

Then, he heard a whisper muffled by his own jacket.

"You said something, buddy?"

"I-I was just wishing you happiness with your beloved one da ze." – answered a slightly cracked voice, while Korea withdrew, releasing the taller man, who noticed his friend's teary eyes – "C'mon, don't look at me like that! Don't you know already that your sidekick has this easily touched sissy side da ze?" – the brunet pouted, playfully.

"O-ok… so, best buddies again?"

"Sure da ze! Now go tend your guests, we can chat another time. Ruining your own in-laws' party don't originate in Korea! And if you need help, you know you can count on your in-law buddy da ze!" – the Asian man punched lightly the other's shoulder urging him to go and heading to the door.

"Right!" – the host also got out from his room, going to check on his guests while the brunet went to the restroom.

A pair of narrowing eyes watched them part from each other.

* * *

Note:

- Argentina and Brazil have some rivalry, for past wars and soccer. Both produce and consume a lot of meat. In Brazil, barbecue is the traditional informal party way. I believe Argentina is the same. But Brazilian barbecue is done with a bigger distance from the fire than Argentinian, if I'm not wrong.

I wonder if there are to exist official Latin Americans in Hetalia, they probably would have a FrUK type of interactions XP

* * *

Oh, and thanks for Theworldofhetalia for always reviewing and for Alos-kun for the correction (I already replaced the chapter with a corrected version)

Merry X'mas for all!


	13. Present Christmas' Ghosts 3

The Asian splashed some cold water on his own face, trying to cool down and wash away the tears he was holding back. He whispered a confession on this mother tongue, wishing this would help releasing those feelings and make it easier to turn the page.

'_Man up! So, he's taken and is not able to see me that way. So what? Is not like one must be on a relationship to be happy. And even if that was true, he's not the only nation out there. I may not be rich as aniki or a celeb like Japan, but I'm not doing bad either!' _– he thought, looking at his own reflex on the mirror _– 'In fact, it was a good thing I managed not to tell him in English, at least we're still friends, and knowing that that just won't ever happen should help me move on. Yea, move on, that's the Korean spirit!'_

After recomposing himself, he opened the door to leave… however, he was shoved back inside and another brunet stepped in, locking the door from inside.

"Hey, what th… oh, it's you da ze."

"Whato you doing here?"

"Uh… Japan, you know how rude it is to ask about people's business at the toilet?"

"… You know whato I mean. Why you came to the paaty?" – the Japanese hissed.

"I've been invited da ze." – the Korean shrugged.

"You know you should turn inbitation down!"

"Oh, really? According to who da ze?"

"You know you just inbited for poritical matterzu, not reary welcomed."

"Oh… again, according to who da ze?" – the peninsula smirked, reminding himself of the handwritten letter. Even if US didn't see him that way, the new in-law still had a place in his heart, and he knew it. And he also was annoyed with his sibling's attitude towards him. Acknowledging their relationship had nothing to do with letting his arrogant brother treat him as he wishes!

"You reary habe no self-respect!" – the other hissed, clutching his fists.

"Right, right… Maybe being a jerk originated in Korea today, even if I was just being a very affectionate brother. But we know that a fierce overly polite Akita came to bark at me, so it was self-defense. I'm sorry if I over did it da ze. Happy now?"

"Who are you caring dog?!"

"Don't worry, puppy, I don't eat my pets da ze~" – Korea laughed.

"You are such a whore! You had all the time to ask to date him, and now you want him?! You just want to probe you can be better than me, eben if just on the bed! How row you can go?! Reave him arone!... What you're raughing about?!"

"You know, for a great power, you really have self-esteem issues da ze. You call me names, you don't want to be compared… but when you talk like that, you are comparing yourself and if you didn't feel intimidated, why care to bark at a said whore? You try to shove me to such a low position, but put yourself at the same or even lower level da ze."

"Shut up! I must take care of whato is mine!"

"Uh… ok, puppy. I just hope you're not demarking him with pee, it would weird to smell that during conferences da ze~"

"I will show you whato is demarking with…" – Japan's hiss had a sudden stop realizing that his next line would be a fail.

"No, no, I don't need to see that da ze~" – then, somebody knocked at the door, asking how long was it taking. With that, Korea unlocked the door and left a very pissed off sibling.

* * *

Korea went to the drinks' table, where some countries were talking to the host.

"Amerique! I noticed Japan limping, so… you're enjoying each other, c'est vrai?" – France winked in a suspicious way – "So, how's he?"

UK choked with his drink, noticing who just came in time to hear the odd conversation – "Shut up, frog!" – he elbowed the French.

"C'mon… you're not curious, Anglaterre… oh, wait, you've already been there, so you know, oui?"

The Asian got his drink and fleet away. That's something he really didn't fancy hearing details about. Then, he met Mexico and they started chatting while heading to a table with snacks.

US saw them walking and suddenly realized something.

"STOP!" – he yelled, making everybody on that room freeze and look at him, surprised. He ran, tackling his now in-law, taking him away from the Mexican. The Korean fell under US, blinking confusedly while his drink splashed everywhere.

"¿Que passa?" – asked Mexico, curiously.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" – the hero pointed an accusing finger to his neighbor.

"… America-ssi? What do you mean? We were just going to have some snacks da ze…"

"Korea, you're too naïve! How many times I told you to keep away from the mistletoe?!"

"¿Que es un mistletoe?"

The blond on the floor pointed to the plant just above the Mexican's head.

Korea make a realization noise of 'Oh…' starting to understand what was happening.

"¿Y que hace esto?"

"Don't you speak as you don't know that!"

"America-ssi, Mexico-ssi really doesn't know da ze. We didn't even realize it was there."

"Of course he knows! Everybody knows about mistletoes! Now somebody must kiss that tropical caliente perv, and it is so not going to be you!"

"Who's the perv here?! How could Mexico-ssi know anyway da ze?"

"The hero is saving you and you're defending the villain?!" - the blond looked at the Asian, shocked.

"Mexico-ssi didn't do anything da ze! How one is supposed to know about your traditions if nobody explained them previously da ze?" – US stared on the Asian's eyes that dared him – "I only know because you told me da ze."

"Right…" – America said halfheartedly – "But now somebody does have to kiss Mexico."

"Why not Korea?" – asked Japan.

"BECAUSE…!" – US didn't know how to answer, even if he was not willing to let it happen.

Then, Italy came cheerfully, greeting everybody kissing their cheeks… including Mexico.

"Hn… I guess that solves the problem da ze."

"Yep…"

"America-san?"

"What's up, Japan?"

"How rong are you going to keep topping Korea?"

* * *

Notes:

-In Korea, one of the worst things to call names is something doing with dogs. As far as I know, some Korean still eat dogs, but you only will end up having some unsuspecting if you have a prankster friend. (I particularly don't think bad of Koreans for that, even if I do love dogs [as pets]. We must eat for survive, and since we have cows [sacred in India] all the time, I don't consider it fair to accuse people for being different)

-Japanese have a knack for speak badly of Korean and especially Chinese. I'm not sure if the opposite applies too.

Translations:

c'est vrai? (French): Is that true? Right?

Anglaterre (French): England

¿Que passa? (Spanish): What's up?

"¿Que es un mistletoe?" (Spanish): What is a mistletoe?

"¿Y que hace esto?" (Spanish): And what does it do?


	14. Future Christmas's Spirit

"Hey, Turkey! Your breasts are mine da ze~!" – Korea declared playfully, running around with the roasted bird to put it at the table.

Turkey – the nation – just had his typically mischievous laugh.

* * *

When the clock signaled it was midnight, Finland started to give everyone their gifts. All the nations looked happy and enjoying the stuff they got.

America was bouncing around with a videogame set.

Japan bowed several times, truly thankful for the soy sauce, furikake and Kwelpie mayo he got. This would help him cope with the times he had to stay over anywhere but his home.

France laughed about not showing his gift otherwise UK wouldn't let them use it latter.

UK yelled at the French, holding a spell book he was hypnotized by moments ago.

Mexico got some Thalia's CD and already was singing the songs.

Argentina got a soccer ball and Brazil had a pair of goalkeeper's gloves and were already challenging each other.

And so the gifts distribution kept going.

* * *

"Dude, you must stay over so we can try this!" – US told Korea, showing his new toy.

"T-this should be so fun da ze~!" – said Asian commented, amazed.

"I know~!"

"Korea, whato did you gotto?"

The peninsular country blinked, realizing his hands were indeed still empty.

"Funny… Finland stopped giving gifutos a while ago. You were not goodo boy this year?" – Japan smirked.

"No way! Why Korea would be a bad guy?! There must be some misunderstanding, like his gift lost somewhere! Don't worry dude, we're going to save your gift!"

"Moi moi~! Korea, can I talk to you privately?" – asked Finland.

The Asian excused himself and followed the Finn.

"I am so sorry! I looked everywhere searching for your gift, but just can't find any. The last thing I want is to ruin your Christmas making you feel like you didn't behave well enough. I mean, I gave coal to your twin – and he actually thanked for the extra fuel. So, if you don't get coal, it's a sign you haven't been bad. However, it's the first time I can't find any gift for a fellow nation."

"Don't worry da ze~!" – the Asian answered, smiling – "In fact, I wished to cancel my Christmas wish."

"W-what?! That makes no sense…"

"Is just that I realized my wish could spoil the happiness of someone I care about, so I better not having it da ze." – Korea explained, his eyes catching America showing his gift for his boyfriend.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, no problem at all. But thanks for your concern da ze~" – the Asian headed to go talk with his friends, however, he turned back before the Nordic on a red suit left – "Hey, Finland? You think Santa can grant me some extra credits for the next year?"

"Who knows? Sometimes, Christmas miracles are possible."

* * *

"So, what Finland wanted, dude?" – America asked, curious.

"It seems like he can't find my gift, but that's not a big deal da ze." – Korea shrugged.

"Bet someone was noto goodo boy this year." – Japan smirked.

"Good boys go to heaven; bad boys go everywhere da ze." – the peninsula showed his tongue to his sibling.

"No fair! No way Korea deserves no gifts, I mean, even non-Christian nations that celebrates Christmas just for the gifts got something!" – said the blond, upset for his friend, before leaving the Asians declaring – "The hero will save your Christmas!"

"Why you keepu disturbing us? Get losto!"

"I was just passing by, he's the one that comes to me, 'non-Christian nation celebrating just for the gift' da ze~"

"Shutto up! And stay away furom him!"

"So you make sure he doesn't feel the need to come to me da ze."

That tease was too much for the island nation, who threw the wine he was drinking at his brother, staining the Korean's shirt and making his face and hair dripping wet.

"_Sumimasen_." – the Japanese 'apologized' with a smirk, not really meaning it at all.

"That's the kind of response that originates from nations with no arguments da ze." – Korea commented, nonchalantly wiping his face with his shirt's sleeve, heading to the restroom to try to clean himself.

* * *

"Hey, dude, I've been looking for y… what happened, buddy?!"

"I think taking alcohol well doesn't originate in Japan, he bumped on me with a glass of wine da ze." – Korea shrugged – "That's what happens when you can't see a half empty glass without an urge to fill it up da ze~"

"Oh… anyway, I'll lend you a shirt. Follow the hero!"

* * *

"It's knee length on me, but the sleeves are almost right da ze~ Do you think it would look like a hanbook if I wear a vest over this?" – the Asian joked.

The American giggled, an unexplainably warm feeling from looking his friend more comfortable and even having fun wearing his clothes. Korea was so cute!... wait, _what_?! The blond shook his head. This must be too much alcohol combined with having an official relationship with a his friend somewhat look-alike.

"By the way, you wanted to talk to me about something da ze?"

"Yep. About your Christmas gift…"

"Na, don't worry about that, Christmas was good enough spent with friends and family da ze~"

"Actually, I'm not sure if it can count as a gift, since I can't just give them away for free, but I figured it'll make you happy enough to make it up."

"You shouldn't have the trouble da ze~" – the Asian commented, already touched with the hero's kindness.

"Buuut, you'll have to guess what it is!" – the blond blinked playfully to the shorter man.

"How many guesses do I have?"

"Hn… let's see… one?"

"What?! How will I know da ze? Give me a hint da ze~!" – demanded a suddenly distressed brunet.

"Ok… Two letters and a number."

"No… I can't believe… You'll really…" – dark eyes shone in excitement.

"So, you already know what it is?"

"You're finally selling me RQ-4s da ze?!" – the smaller nation squealed in delight – "I've been begging for years to buy some!" – he tackled the other in a thankful hug in an overwhelming happiness reflex – "Komapseumnida! Thanks so much da ze~! How did you manage to convince your boss?!"

"I know~! The hero told him that you'll need them for investigation in your neighborhood and self-protection from North Korea, and he finally agreed!" – the one saving the day said, while messing with his buddy's hair with one hand and returning the hug with the other – "Use them wisely~!"

"This is the coolest gift I ever got da ze!"

* * *

Notes:

-Furikake is a seasoning powder mix Japanese sprinkle on their rice.

-Many Japanese bring this Kewpie mayonnaise when they come abroad. Some even bring soy sauce. They tend not to be adventurous about other countries food – well, at least it works like that with the ones that come to Brazil for business instead of tourism.

-Thalia is a famous Mexican singer and actress.

-North Korea has been a bad boy lately, launching rockets (and probably testing missiles) against all the other countries decision and causing his neighbor nations to be afraid of a war.

-It's bad manner in Japan to let people's glass half-empty, they always fill them up… and often nag each other to drink in one go (just to fill the cup again). They usually fill other's glass and expect the favor to be returned.

-In Korea it is bad manner to fill up a half-empty glass. They always fill up their drinking buddies glasses when they are empty, and also expect the favor to be returned… but as far as I am concerned, if you already had enough, leaving your glass half-full will prevent it to be filled up again.

-It's been a couple of years (since 2006, if I'm not wrong) that South Korea shows interest on purchasing US made RQ-4 (Global Hawk) unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) used by the United States Air Force and Navy and the German Air Force as a surveillance aircraft.

This Tuesday (Dec. 25) US government issued a notice agreeing on selling 4 of them.

I was to finish this chapter with Korea just giving up his Christmas wish this year and maybe having extra-credits for next year, but after reading this news, I had to change that. At the end, the hero just saved his Christmas! It that destiny or what? XD

Translations:

Komapseumnida (Korean) Thank you


	15. Party end match

Japan was troubled.

He saw Korea bouncing around merrily as if he was on the top of the world, flapping the sleeves of the America's shirt he was wearing.

Was that the 'gift' US gave him?

Japan knew part of this was his fault. He usually doesn't act on impulse, but his rival got his nerves and the island nation ended up wasting wine to spoiling the peninsula's cloth. Hadn't he done that, there would be absolutely no need – no excuse for the new garment that seemed to make the drama-lover so happy.

That was not the worst part.

The way America's blue eyes were always drifting fondly at his 'best friend', the warm smiles, the complicity between them, how captivated he was with Korea's cheerfulness even if said Asian looked silly on a shirt too big for him and behaving hyper than ever. The hero looked so joyous and carefree.

Japan never got any of these.

Is not that the superpower treated him badly.

In the other hand, he didn't receive any special treatment other than having official access to his house and bedroom, for his title of boyfriend.

Actually, even if they were acknowledged as a couple, they didn't really act as such.

Japan was not fond of public displays of intimacy or affection – so catching them doing something naughty was not expected. But when he thought about that, other than the last party they never really did anything intimate or romantic.

Scratch that, they actually never did anything unmistakably romantic.

All they did was to hang out… on a way he first considered the younger nation was respecting his modesty, however, now he questioned if there was anything that distinguished their interactions from what just good friends would do.

The blond never showed any remarkable emotional or physical interest on him, like he was doing to another.

He didn't understand.

He was much richer, powerful, politer and had such a better reputation than that Korean chatterbox. Besides, everybody loved him.

So why, when it came to America, it looked like he always loses to Korea?

He watched them discussing – almost an argument – he overheard Mexico telling Korea it was time to go. The host possessively grabbed an arm that originated in Korea and answered that of course said Asian would stay over, he always did. The Korean apologized for not complying with the hero's request, he had indeed promised to sleep over with the Latin Americans, it was all already arranged.

The blond was not amused at all, however he pouted and let him go after the Korean assured that he would come again soon to try the other's new game and to sort the details of _'that special deal'_ of them. And the hero had nothing to worry about, the Latinos were good people, and in the improbable case there was any trouble, tae-kwon-do and hapkido did originate in Korea.

Just in case, America made the Asian swear he would call for help at the smallest sign of danger. The shorter one rolled his eyes, but agreed.

They parted halfheartedly and the host clearly not didn't enjoy much the rest of the party.

'… _he's the one that comes to me…'_

Japan hated to admit that there was some true on his neighbor's statement. Maybe just focusing on shooing Korea away was not enough to make America and himself a happy couple.

'_So you make sure he doesn't feel the need to come to me da ze~'_

The idea that he might be more 'Korea like' to catch US's attention sent shivers down his spine. However, he must find a way to deepen and improve their relationship.

Maybe there was something he could do that was not that awkward…

* * *

After the guests either went home or got accommodated somewhere at America's house, Japan went after him, blushing with an unreadable smile.

"America-san… can you rendo me a shaato?"

"Uh… lend you what?"

The Asian pointed the piece of cloth.

"Oh, a shirt! Did you forgot your pajama? No problem! Korea does that sometimes too. Is that an Asian thing? HAHAHA! Anyway, they are on this drawer, just choose one. I'll go get a shower."

The brunet picked one and wore nothing else, laid in a position he considered somewhat provocative, but still modest, letting his legs show off a little.

His blush deepened when, a few minutes later, the blond came out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Then, America tore the towel away, making the brunet's breath stop in anticipation…

… and wore some underwear and pajama, hopped on the other side of the bed, wishing him good night, yawning tiredly and soon slept soundly.

Dark eyes blinked, bewilderedly.


	16. Not really planned New Year

"Hey, buddy!"

"America-ssi? I'm not complaining, but why are you where? Aren't you supposed to spend the New Year with Japan da ze?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, he went back home and said he wanted sometime to himself. I heard some people like having time alone this time of the year, so the hero will let him be. Since we usually spend it here, at your house, or at mine and it would be your turn to host, I decided to drop by."

"About that… I was actually just leaving da ze~"

"To my house?"

"I thought you would be busy, so I decided to accept the New Year's party invitation Brazil always send, just for a change da ze."

"Really? I thought you were into all those Korean New Year's traditions."

"Well, I am… but I suppose Confucius won't be upset if I go see Christ this time da ze. Can you picture that? The warm weather, beautiful beaches, cheerful samba… oh, and Hong Kong is so looking forward for the fireworks! Brazil also highly recommended me Bahian food da ze~!"

"That sounds awesome! I wanna go too!"

"Ok, I'll call Brazil-ssi to check if how to accommodate you – I heard it's always crowded there at this time of the year, Hong Kong and me were lucky to manage booking da ze~" – the Asian gestured and invitation for his friend to come in and went to his phone – "Brazil-ssi! It's Korea, how are you da ze~? Of course I didn't change my mind; actually, do you think you can find a room for America-ssi? Oh… I see… well, sure there is something you can do, right? Really?! Yes it should work da ze. I don't think they will mind, anyway I'll discuss it with them and call you back da ze~!"

"So, what's up?"

"There are no more rooms available at Rio, but Brazil-ssi said an extra mattress can be arranged if we don't mind sharing the room da ze."

"The hero doesn't mind at all."

"I knew you'd say that. I'll call Hong Kong da ze!" – the Asian dialed another number .

"Yeoboseyo! Guess who? I know, I don't even have to identify myself da ze~ Anyway, America-ssi wants to go with us to Rio but there are no more rooms available… the good news is that Brazil-ssi can get us an extra mattr… you'll what?! Awwww! Of course I'm not mad my babiest brother got a last minute date because wishing siblings happiness originated in Korea! I'll enjoy the fireworks at a tropical beach in your stead, but I bet Iceland-ssi can warm you up and make you sparkle enough to make up for it da ze~" – the brunet smiled mischievously – "Besides, I'm sure you can go next year. Ok, have fun da ze~!"

"Dude, Hong Kong and Iceland?"

"I know! My baby brother is all grown up da ze~!" – the Asian commented, hanging down the phone – "It makes me feel at the same time proud and… wow, if I used 'aru' instead of 'da ze' I would sound just like aniki! I don't know if I'm amazed or shocked da ze!"

"Oh, c'mon! You're not as old as him!" – US laughed teasingly – "And do Asians age at all?"

'I was going to say lonely' – thought the smaller one, but instead warned playfully – "If aniki hears you, you'll we woked out da ze~"

"Anyway, if Hong Kong is not going anymore, I guess I got his bed! Woho! Is the hero lucky or what?! HAHAHAHA"

"I-I guess so da ze…" – Korea felt awkward and troubled. One thing was to share a room with his platonic in-law crush and Hong Kong… however, to be there alone with his forbidden love was another story.

"By the way, I almost forgot! Japan told me to give you this." – the blond handed his friend an envelope.

"Well that's odd da ze… As far as I know, at his house the elders give money to the youngsters… since he's younger, he's not expected to give me anything even if he's ric…" – Korea froze when he took a look at the piece of paper… with his name written in bold red letters.

"What's up, dude? You're pale!"

* * *

Notes:

- The "Christ" mentioned is probably the most famous Brazilian image, a huge statue of Christ on top of a mount. We call it "Cristo Redentor".

- Bahian food: Bahia State's food is known as remarkably spicy to Brazilian standards. If they ask if you want your food 'hot', they mean 'with pepper'… and they really mean it!

- Why they're going to Brazil? Many reasons, actually…

1) the writer is Brazilian so it's the New Year celebration she knows better… and she doesn't deny having at least a little patriot feelings =p

2) On some international pools, Rio was the most popular choice of where to spend the New Year's eve.

- In many Asian countries, it is a New Year tradition for the adults to give child money – details varies from country to country.

- For Koreans, having their names written in red is a taboo. It can be regarded as a threat or an omen that they will die soon.

Ps.: The main non-incestual pairing I see involving Hong Kong is with Iceland… I have nothing against it, but I'm just curious… can anyone tell me how it begun?

* * *

Fancy some lemon seasoned kimchiburger? Coming soon: **Too Hot**

… _not even this seemly perfect Korean was in fact perfect._

_He was just too hot for the blond._

_Literally._


	17. Here comes the sun

"Of course there's no problem! Why would we have problems anyway, we traveled together and shared rooms so many times before!" – US ranted on the phone while they checked in… actually, he just signed, distracted with his boss, and Korea filled in the forms for them both.

"I know, but that actually make us kind of related, right? I don't get what's the big deal!" – the discussion continued on the elevator.

"Japan says he didn't want to talk with anyone, including me, and kind of shooed me away. I guess he's one of those people that prefer spending New Years by themselves." – Korea opened the door and they went in.

"Why you think I must have done something wrong?! He would tell me, right?"

The Asian on the room got some stuff and signaled he was going to take a shower, his friend just nodded, still at the phone.

Korea sighed. He knew there would be problems on this trip. However, he also knew there was no use for him to tell America.

When he finished his shower and dried himself, he considered spreading the sun lotion before leaving the bathroom… but decided to do it on the bedroom. That would leave the bathroom free for his roommate and the blond already saw him changing before, and now that he was taken and the brunet knew he was only seem as a friend, Korea judged it silly and even suspicious to avoid doing it in front of his in-law.

So he left the bathroom, finding the blond still at the phone, sat at his single bed with his back to his friend and started to apply the sun lotion on himself.

"How many times I have to tell you you're worried about nothing! Of course I promise!" – the blue eyes caught a sight of the smaller man… he was obliviously just trying to avoid sunburns, but for some reason, America held his breath watching how those skilled hands moved like they were caressing that skin that looked so soft… he snapped back with a yell from the other end of the line – "Yeah, I'm listening, no need to harm my ears! I give my word, so happy New Year for you too."

"That was long da ze." – commented the Asian, working on one of his legs.

"What's the problem with those bosses? Anyway, you'll still need the bathroom?"

"All yours da ze~"

Later, they met some other nations at the beach.

"Mexico-ssi, do me a favor? Apply some sun lotion on my back, please. I don't want sunburns originating in Korea." – the Asian asked, passing said lotion to his friend.

"No way, I'll do it. In fact, why didn't you ask me at the hotel?"

"Uh… Actually, I prefer Mexico-sii doing it da ze…"

"Why you'd do that?! No way I'll let a hot Latin perv touch you!"

"Who's the perv?! You're the one who wants to touch him, even if you're already dating someone else! That reminds me… ¿Donde estas tu novio?"

"What?! I'm just protecting him! And Japan is at home, not that it's your business anyway!"

"So, who's going to protect him from you?"

"Can you believe this g…" – America's face dropped when he saw Brazil finishing to apply some lotion on Korea's back – "What?! No waaay! Korea, I told you I would do it!"

"It's just sun lotion da ze!"

"If we were waiting your discussion to end, he's back would be all burnt." – Brazil shrugged.

"Right… that reminds me that I still don't have any sunblock. Korea, can you do my back?"

"…"

"I'm the host, I'll do it!"

"I'll do it as good neighbor!"

"He asked me da ze~!"

"If Brazil will do it, yo también quiero!" – Argentina butted in.

"Guys, there is America enough for all! Everybody loves the hero! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Translations:

¿Donde estas tu novio? (Spanish) Where is your boyfriend/fiancé?

yo también quiero (Spanish) I want too


	18. Speaking of women

When America's eyes opened, the other nations were either swimming or playing some beach sport. He must have fallen asleep when Korea, Mexico, Brazil and Argentina were rubbing sunblock at his back.

He was hungry, so he decided to go to a Mc Donald's he saw near the beach.

The only problem was that huge line. 'When Brazil says crowded, he mean it!' – thought the blue eyed man, while he endured the hot sun that felt like burning him alive… but he was the hero, he could do that for the burgers!

After a few hours, he got back with the burgers he didn't eat on the way and found Korea, Brazil and Argentina having some beer under some parasol and overheard the oddest conversation.

"So… you got a girl?" – Brazil asked.

"I did da ze."

"Welcome to the club!" – Argentina congratulated.

"So, how are yours da ze?"

"Mine is a feminist, always making me address to her announcing her femininity." – commented Brazil.

"Mine is una chica osada."

"How's yours?"

"Well… we barely started, so I'm not sure da ze. When I first met her, she was so young and I never considered this possibility. Her father was very stern, but helped me to be who I am know. I wonder how much like father she is da ze."

"If we're going to talk about las chicas, we could call Germany next time."

"That's actually a nice idea da ze~ So cheers for those ladies!" – the Asian lifted his glass.

US didn't know what shocked him the most.

Korea got a girl?

He didn't even know his in-law liked women, for some reason he assumed the Korean preferred guys.

Also, they never talked about those intimate matters like the Asian was doing with those friends he started to bond not long ago.

They were supposed to be best friends… so why he was not the first one to know about this all?

America felt… disappointed. That was the word. He, of course, never ever thought of the word heartbroken.

* * *

Notes:

President of Brasil: Dilma Rousseff – she always demand to be addressed as 'presidenta', even if in Portuguese the word 'presidente' works for any genre

President of Argentina: Cristina Kirchner – make some polemic nationalizations

President of South Korea: Park Geun-hye – just elected, daughter of a former South Korean dictator. South Korean economy grew during his rule.

Chancellor of Germany: Angela Merkel – considered the world's most powerful woman in 2009

Translations:

una chica osada (Spanish) a bold /audacious girl

las chicas (Spanish) the girls / chicks


	19. At your back

Japan wore a wig and went checking on his boyfriend and neighbor. He usually disliked the others saying he and the other Asians were lookalike, but on this case it made disguising himself easier.

However, even with a fake ponytail and forcing 'aru' when ending his lines, somehow Brazil always revealed who he was, spoiling it all.

Then, the maritime nation tried another wig with a single smiling long lock, and ending the phrases with 'da ze'. Somehow, the outcome was the same.

That made the Japanese uncomfortable. Was Brazil on Korea's side? So, that would mean he was infiltrating on the enemy's field?

* * *

"He'll find out sooner or later da ze~"

"You can't tell him yet! It'll spoil everything!" – reasoned Mexico.

"Be patient, tranquilo…" – said Argentina.

"This is going to be so funny!" – Brazil giggled.

"Hey, guys! What are you up to?" – the hero asked.

"Nada!" – the Latin Americans answered simultaneously.

"Korea…?"

"Uh… actually…"

"NO!" – the Latinos tried to shut the Asian up.

"You didn't rub sun lotion on yourself, and we only applied it on your back. Sunburns are starting to originate on you da ze."

"Is that so?"

"Make sure Poland doesn't see you like that, you look so pink he would think you're one of his ponies da ze~"

"Oh… then, I'll go for that sunblock. Thanks for telling me, buddy."

When the blond turned his back to the others, they kept straight faces as much as they could, but soon ended up laughing hard.

"Brazil, you misspelled!" – Argentina pointed out.

"I so did not!"

And they laughed even harder.

* * *

When Japan finally spotted America, he didn't know if he should be shocked or literally laugh at his back.

On that tanned back, there were white skin areas forming some writings.

'I originated in Korea~' – with a Korean spirit drawing;

'Mío es mejor!'

'We're going to invade your bitch!'

'At last, Maria is happy'

* * *

Notes:

-In most countries, when people see an Asian, they just assume it's a Chinese. Brazil is an exception – here, people tend to assume any Asian is Japanese. Most of our Asians are Japanese origin, and we have the biggest Japanese population out of Japan (even if the average Japanese doesn't have any idea about that)

-Most of Mexican drama's main characters are named Maria. If not, they usually have names that are not commonly people's names, such as 'Topazio' (Topaz) or 'Gaivota' (Seagull).

Translations:

Tranquilo (Spanish): calm down, keep cool

Nada (Spanish/Portuguese): nothing

'We're going to invade your bitch!'… well, in Portuguese we have a famous song named 'Nós vamos invadir a sua praia', that literally translated would be _We're going to invade your beach_, meaning something on the lines 'You might be powerful, but now it's our time'.

If Brazil did misspelled or wrote crack on purpose, it's up to you =p


	20. Just watch

Japan watched from afar the way his targets were interacting.

They just had fun like the others did… however, there was the occasional stealing glances when the other was not looking, US pouting not amused when the Korean got too much attention from other nations for his liking and said Asian being able to deal with the superpower just right… even if it looked suspicious, one could not really prove there was anything beyond friendship between them.

It could even pass as simple and innocent brother like jealousy…

If it wasn't for Korea vanishing on the party Japan ended up with America and the blond not questioning his official boyfriend's reasons for not joining New Year's celebrations and going straight for the Korean, he lacked evidences to accuse them of anything concretely.

Or, at least, that was what he was able to notice under those annoying curious/odd looks people were targeting him.

The long wig with a fake flower always had a lock spoiling his view. However, he could not complain about the dress. It protected his snow white skin from the hazards of the sun rays, and kept his modesty covering most of his body. Actually, it was much more comfortable than he expected, the loose fabric allowing the breeze to refresh his legs.

He could stand out on that crowd of bodies barely covered, but he would keep his way, even when on disguise.

And, for some reason, Brazil kept pointing that he was the Japanese… and offering the most revealing beachwear he ever seen.

* * *

At night, they headed to Copacabana beach, where the fireworks would be fired. It was so crowded that one could barely move when on the middle of the mass of people. There were some shows, singers and bands famous at Brazil's house, or so they were told. US was taller than average there, so he had a nice view and was quite ok. However, that was not the case of his friend.

"Hey! See anything down there?" – asked (yelled on the bustling crowd) the blond, poking the shorter nation.

"Other than people's heads and armpits da ze?" – answered (yelled back) the brunet, not enjoying himself that much.

The American laughed.

That's when a new attraction stepped into the stage and some random nearby people got so excited they started bouncing around, not realizing they were hitting the Asian with their elbows and almost trampling the poor thing.

Suddenly, Korea felt hands lifting him up and he was sat on US's shoulders, a blond head between his legs.

"Don't worry, the hero saved you~!" – the American said, one hand on the smaller man's thigh (assumedly to avoid him from falling) and the other punching the air, congratulating himself.

"A-America-ssi, it's ok, you can put me down da ze!" – protested the blushing guy above the hero's head.

"So you'll be beaten and end up being someone's rug? No way! It's not your fault you're so tiny! HAHAHAHA!"

"H-hey, I'm the tallest on my family da ze!" – the Asian informed, pouting.

"Well, still not tall enough to dismiss the hero's help!" – teased the blond – "Besides, it's cute."

'What?!' – they both blinked dumfounded, but each was glad that the other couldn't see their flustered face.

'I-I… why did I said that?! He's my buddy, he's not supposed to be… cute! Ok, he´s definitively not ugly, but I shouldn't think he's cute! Hope he didn't hear that!'

'I must have misheard it… damn helpless heart, it's no use having false hope!'

"I-it's ok, America-ssi, you can put me down da ze."

"Well… I don't think you can fit anymore, they already took your space… anyway, you don't weight much, so just relax and enjoy the view!" – the blue eyed one suggested, shrugging off.

"… right…" – without any other option, the Asian agreed, halfheartedly, with the awkward feeling that it was someone else's right to be there.

They soon forgot the incident and started enjoying the event… unaware of another pair of slanted eyes glaring at them… while trying to survive the wave of overly excited people.

* * *

Notes:

It's common in Japan to consider 'the whiter skin the better', so it's also common for them to go to the beach fully dressed, including long sleeves, to avoid tanning.

Brazil is known for particularly small, revealing beachwear (especially female's). Actually, I heard those are trendy abroad nowadays, but we also do have modest ones =p Well, not burqa (those Muslim women cloth that cover their entire body, except for the eyes) like, even if wearing burqas here is not forbidden, just unusual XD


	21. Way to start the year

After the fireworks, the crowd started to disperse. However, many nation representatives decided to stay up some more.

Brazil kept playing his music while trying to teach the others how to dance. The others would either try to dance, drink and chat… or drink and try to dance.

US tried to dance heroically, when he saw Korea affectionately claiming Mexico.

"Dude, you're too wasted! No more caipirinhas for you!" – the blond came to rescue his friend, trying to untie him from the other nation.

"No~ Mexico-ssi's breasts are mine~ Yours are Japan's da ze~" – the Asian replied, still grabbing his Latin American friend, who just laughed – "See? Mexico-ssi is not complaining, so these breasts totally originated in Korea~"

"How many of those you had?!" – the blue eyed man pointed accusingly to the glasses at the table – "You know, you're really going to end up getting into trouble if you keep groping every single country that your hands can reach!"

"For your information, it's claiming, not groping da ze. I don't claim everyone, just who I really like da ze~! And stop acting as if caring about me originated in you!" – a defiant tongue was displayed for the hero.

"What you're talking about?! Of course I care about you!"

"Well, you shouldn't. You should care about Japan da ze." – the brunet declared, resting his chin on a Mexican shoulder.

"Why everybody keeps telling me to care about him! He´s not even here! Besides, if I already cared about you as my buddy, now that you're my in-law, I have double the reasons to do that! Now let Mexico go!"

"Funny… so you act like a jealous boyfriend towards Korea because… he's your in-law?" – asked Argentina.

"What?! Of course I'm not jealous, right, K… HEY, WAKE UP!" – US yelled, shaking the Asian who snoozed comfortably with Mexico as his hug pillow – "That's it, the hero will take you to the hotel!"

"No~! I don't want to go da ze! You go da ze~" – the brunet complained.

"No way I'll leave you here as drunk as you are! If you're going to stay, you'll have to make the alcohol wear off. C'mon!" – the hero pulled the Korean of the drinking group.

"Where we're going da ze?" – blinked the puzzled smaller nation.

"Dance! If you keep the body moving, it helps you to burn the alcohol… well, at least that's what I heard." – the blond said, shaking his body wildly and bringing the other along.

"No! Stop da ze! I don't feel well… I will… I don't want that to originate in Korea…" – resisted the peninsula, his face losing color.

"What's the problem? You don't want what?" – was all the hero could ask when his friend ran to the nearest toilet.

"That's why I told you it was time to go." – sighed a voice, while the Asian was throwing his guts out on the toilet bowl.

Korea barely could recall feeling a pair of hands helping to hold his hair away from the mess, and helping him to stand when he was done.

"Sorry you had to see that da ze…" – he whispered and apology while he went to the sink to wash his mouth and face, to try to sober up.

"That's ok if you learnt the lesson, buddy. Now, let's go."

"No."

"No what?"

"Can't go with you da ze."

"What you mean? We're at the same room, so I'll have to go there anyway, it's not a problem at all."

"I-I can't just… spoil your fun da ze. It won't be fair."

"Don't worry, I already had fun enough. And to watch a friend degrading himself is no fun at all."

"Hey, I wouldn't throw up if I were still at the table instead of being suddenly shook like a seal on a shark's mouth da ze!"

"It's not just that, and you know it! And, hey, I was saving you!"

"So what else did I do that was so 'degrading' da ze?!"

"That stuff with Mexico, of course!"

"What did I do with Mexico-ssi that was so bad da ze?"

"Do I have to tell you?! You were gr…"

"I was claiming! There are differences da ze!"

"Like what?!"

"It's just how I show affection, like between brothers and really close friends da ze. When I claim them, I'm telling them that I feel like they are part of me, they originated in Korea da ze!"

"Yeah, like pure innocent friendship. With breasts." – blue eyes rolled.

"The breasts are a funny prank and the closest to the heart I can go without spoiling their romances. What do you think I am da ze?! And if you think like that, why you used to let me claim you if you were not interested on me da ze!"

US's mouth opened disbelievingly. However, he was not able to answer.

Dark eyes narrowed, offended, and headed to leave.

"W-wait, buddy! Cant' you see what's happening?" – an American hand held a Korean arm, with a concerned look in his face.

"What da ze?" – the smaller nation asked, skeptically.

"Mexico is not good enough for you."

"What?!"

"You're richer, have much more technology, better education, higher HDI… of course Mexico's trying to use you as a step to get higher standards!" – the taller man said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Y-you… really think like that da ze?"

"Of course! That's so obvious!"

"I-I…" – the eyes that looked so fierce moments ago teared with painful realization – "I never expected that from you da ze!"

"Wait, what?!" – the superpower was confused with his friend's reaction and was not able to avoid the brunet's escape. He went after the Asian, but it was easier for the smaller nation (who ignored the hero calling him) to dodge the ones on his way on the still crowded place.

'… _richer, have much more technology, better education, higher HDI…'_

'… _trying to use you as a step to get higher standards!'_

'That explains it all!' – thought Korea – 'Of course I am no match! He'd think I would be just trying to use him!'

* * *

America looked for his friend for a while, worried about all the dangers an intoxicated foreign-looking 'person' could face on that unfamiliar environment… and wondering how fast the shorter nation could go, even if not totally sober.

Then, he found the Asian sleeping on a concrete-made bench.

"Hey, buddy." – the hero shook his friend's shoulder, gently – "Let's go to the hotel. You'll be all sore if you just sleep here."

"No… it's not my rightful place da ze." – the brunet mumbled, not quite awake.

"What you're talking about? You're the one who booked; of course it's your right."

The hero felt a warm hand caressing his face, half opened dark eyes clouded with sleepiness and alcohol.

"Sarangheyo, Miguk… Wae…?" – mumbled the Asian once again, before drifting off again.

America blinked, confused. He just knew 'Miguk' was one of his names in Korean, but had no clue about the other words. 'Well, I'll ask him later' – he shrugged off and carried Korea to their hotel.

* * *

Notes:

-caipirinha: Brazil's traditional/original cocktail. The original recipe is sugar cane spirit, lemon, sugar and ice. Nowadays we have many variations, but they are basically some spirit, a fruit, sugar and ice.

-about 'better education' ranks:

According to Wikipedia, actually South Korea's Educational Index is higher than US's and Japan's (8th, 13th and 35th, respectively). However, US and Japan's literacy rate is 99%, while South Korea's is 97,9%.

So, it actually depends on which data you're considering .

HDI ranks: US – 4th, Japan – 12th, SK – 15th

Translations:

Sarangheyo (Korean): Guess what? That famous 3 words phrase XD

Wae (Korean): Why


	22. Claiming Windom

America gently put his unconscious friend on a bed, resting his head at a pillow and covering him with a blanket, to make him comfortable. The shorter man stirred and hugged the pillow, claiming it.

The blond sat at his own bed, observing his companion while his mind analyzed some new knowledge earned that night.

US never cared about the brunet's claiming, or considered it just a funny thing he did that annoyed/was dreadful for many nations.

However, when he thought about that… as hard as he tried, the only ones he remembered to see the Korean claiming were his brothers, America himself, Tony and… Russia, just once, when the hyper brunet finally acknowledged the Slav as the one who would make his aniki happy, thus, a new part of the family.

The blue eyed man hardly recalls any real complains about the Asian actually doing that to others, just threatening to do so or random nations being aware he would grab them… but he never really did. Another point is that he never ever did it to females, not even to his sister.

(And Korea did get a girl, right? He wondered how was she like.)

Actually, he did remember once France tried to 'claim' him with naughty intentions hidden on his seductive smile… only to be beaten by both Korea and UK. And the French in fact have rather good relationship with the tae-kwon-do's creator.

So… was the sleepy head telling the truth about it being only a prank-like display of affection from a joker, albeit with so much hidden symbolism?

The hero thought he knew South Korea like nobody else did, but was proved wrong.

He never knew the Asian could be so deep doing the silliest looking things.

He didn't understand why the brunet declared not claiming him anymore (and really kept his word) now that they were in-laws.

And the Korean claimed Mexico instead.

Does it mean that Korea didn't like him anymore?

Even if he was not alone on that room, America felt so lonely it hurt.


	23. Past tense or Tense past?

_By the way,special thanks for theworldofhetalia for helping me to get over a writer's block!_

* * *

Japan woke up, on the car he rented when he gave up looking for a room, hearing his loud neighbor chatting with some other nations.

'Such an early bird for someone who was so intoxicated the last night. Why hangovers don't originate on him?' – cursed in thought, peeping out to localize his rival. The spy's attention focused when he heard them talking about America.

"He's still sleeping da ze. I think he have no clue yet. I don't want to be alone with him when he finds out, it wouldn't be fair if the responsibility and seeing his face originated only on me."

They giggled and went to swing.

The Japanese slept again… and after a while he woke up startled with another loud voice, but this one sounded furious.

"GUYS, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE HERO!"

Cries, muffled giggles and fast, light steps were heard, and the Asian in disguise opened his eyes just in time to see three Latin Americans and a brunet with an amazed hair curl running for their lives.

Soon a raging blond wearing a T-shirt over his beachwear came stomping on the sand, after them.

"That was so not cool!" – the superpower yelled.

"Just a couple of days by the sun and no one will notice it!" – reasoned Brazil, trying to keep an straight face.

"No way I'll show off my back like that! And it's winter at my house!"

Argentina and Brazil looked at each other suddenly concerned.

"Bueno, it's winter in my house too, but you still can enjoy the sun rays." – Mexico shrugged off.

"It's snowing in my house!"

The Latinos looked at each other, trying to find out how to get away from the American's wrath.

"Dude, it's so not funny! Stop laughing!" – the blond went after the Asian of the group.

"Well, you can also just keep it from the sun until the tan fade da ze."

"So, you wanna laugh? I'll show you how much can you laugh!" – the blond reached Korea and tickled him, making the Asian laugh and writhe so uncontrollably that his eyes were tearing and face red. They fell on the sand, the smaller one squirming for freedom and air while the blond was not willing to let him go.

The taller one trapped the shorter man underneath his own body, still tickling… when a particularly nasty wave came, engulfing then. US was able to turn his face in time to just get some water on his nostrils and some of the salty liquid on the mouth.

His friend was not so lucky. For a moment, he thought that being so close to the American was harmful not only to his feelings.

He struggled (even more) desperately, choking. The blond took some time to realize that he had to let the brunet go and pat his back while he coughed.

"Dude, you ok? Man, you've been so unlucky these days!"

'And you don't know the half.' – thought the Asian, breath starting to stabilize.

"Uh… guess it was more than enough for the prank, at least sun marks don't hurt."

"And Marias are not the only ones that will smile at it da ze."

The hero tried to be mad… but ended up laughing too.

* * *

"It was a nice time-off da ze~" – the Asian said, finishing to pack his stuff.

"It was!" – agreed the American, also packing… then, he remembered something – "Hey, buddy? You said something in Korean yesterday. What was that?"

"Did I? When da ze?" – the brunet asked, also puzzled.

"Actually, maybe it counts as today. You know, when you were drunk, at that bench on the beach."

The Asian closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on recovering something from his memory… but failed.

"I don't remember every saying that originates in Korea, give me some hints da ze."

"Sa… Sa… uh… Sara… Uh… something starting like this, I don't really knows."

The smaller man froze, his face got many shades from white to red. Did he really said what he thought he said to the hero?!

"So? Now you remember?"

"N-no, I don't da ze!" – the answer was a little too quick.

"So why so red?"

"I didn't know sleep talking originated in Korea! I could have said so many things and have no clue da ze!"

"Well, I guess you were kind of awake, but drunk, so you drunk talk? Anyway, now we're never know about what you said! Why you spoke in Korean when you could do that in English?"

"Do I know? And if you wanted to know what I say in Korean, you should learn Korean da ze." – he playfully showed his tongue.

"So not fair! Everybody knows the hero's language, so anyone could understand whatever I said!" – the taller one pouted.

"Not everyone speaks English, America-ssi." – dark eyes rolled, but the Asian giggled – "Anyway, let's check out or we'll be late for our flight da ze."

* * *

Since there was no direct flights from Rio to Seoul, Korea had to take a connection flight in US's house.

"See? Everybody have ways to go for the hero! HAHAHAHA!" – the American remarked, proudly, when they took their seats at the plane.

"Ok… just be careful, it can be dangerous if 'everybody has their ways' with you da ze~" – the brunet teased.

"Don't be jealous just because everybody loves the hero~" – the blond poked his friend playfully.

"Jealousy doesn't originate in Korea, but it sure can originate in Japan da ze~" – the Asian replied, showing this tongue.

"Man, you surely are obsessed about your brother lately, aren't you?" – the hero rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed.

"Shouldn't _you_ think a little more about him? I mean, sometimes it almost looks like you don't really care. So, what's the use of such a relationship da ze?" – Korea sighed, not believing he – of all people – had to explain those things to his in-law.

"Aw, you're such an overprotective brother." – teased US – "Don't worry, the hero never hurts the ones under his protection."

"Really? So, who's under your protection da ze?" – the question originated in a not amazed Korea.

"Everybody, of course! HAHAHAHA!" – the American answered, and when he noticed the lack of humor at his companion, added – "C'mon, the hero must love all!"

"Is it really possible to love everybody da ze? Sometimes I wonder…"

"What's up? You're taking everything so seriously lately."

'Sometimes I wonder if you really are able to love anyone.' – thought the Korean, but instead, he warned – "And you're not taking anything seriously. You can end up hurting people who really cares about you. How heroic would that be da ze?"

"And you're spending too much time with China; you sound just as grumpy as him." – US shrugged off.

The peninsula was opened his mouth to defend his aniki when the stewardesses came offering meals, interrupting the argument.

They spent the next hour in an awkward silence.

America did overheard other nations gossiping about his personal life but concluded that they must be either envious or lacking something better to do… but having even his best friend confronting him was a totally different situation.

He felt disappointed, betrayed that the Korean questioned him, especially if the hero was spending time with _him_ instead of Japan.

Generally, friends would complain when a buddy gets a relationship and have no more time for his peers. Or the boyfriend would demand to spend more time together. Asians were so confusing: why Japan just wants time alone and Korea keeps asking him to go for his brother?

And so what if he was officially on a relationship? Does it mean that now everything he does must have to do with it?

Besides, didn't the hypocrite Korean have a girl not even his best buddy knew about?!

A month before, they were so close, they got along so well, they knew each other better than anyone else.

At least, that's what the American used to believe.

Was he wrong?

If not, what happened to them?

Blue eyes blinked when he felt a gentle, somewhat comforting pressure on his side.

The brunet had snoozed and his body slid to America's direction, head resting on the taller man's shoulder. That's right, the Asian barely slept at this trip, he would end up shutting down at some point. His light breath brought some peace to US. He looked so vulnerable and helpless (adorable?) that, even if the blond was still confused, he was not able to be mad at him anymore.

Korea surely needed a hero. And needed part of the blanket that was keeping the hero warm.


	24. Home service

When America went to his home and threw his luggage in, he blinked at the unexpected sight that was awaiting him.

"Werucome back, mastaa." – greeted a blushing Asian wearing a maid uniform with lacy stockings and such a short skirt that showed a girlish underwear whenever he bowed.

"Hey, Japan! Didn't know you were here!"

"I came to wish happy New Year to my dear mastaa. And to serbe you as you wish."

"Happy New Year for you too!" – the blond beamed, patting a dark head decorated with a lacy hood – "But I guess Lithuania is already taking proper care of my house!"

"I sure can offer _other serbices_, mastaa."

"Hn… I don't think I need anything right now… but thanks anyway!" – the hero scratched the back of his head, having nothing in mind.

"You sure? I can make mastaa _feel gooddo_…"

"Oh, I know what!"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you put the luggage at my room? Long flights are so tiresome!" – US whined.

"Uh… ok…"

"Thanks! By the way, you got taller?"

"Justto wearing high heels. You rike it?"

"Well, I guess extra height can be handy." – the taller man commented, thinking of how annoying it was when he was a kid and wasn't able to reach stuff.

"Right! So, I will put ruggage at mastaa's room." – Japan winked, with renewed hope, and went up stairs with a case.

So, the smaller man lied on the bed, waiting for the American…

And waited…

And waited…

Wondering what was taking so long, he went down stairs, just to find US taking a heroic nap on the couch.


	25. Unnamely Mine

When America answered Japan's door, the last thing he expected was a fuming in-law.

"WHAT THE…!" – Korea corrected himself as soon as he noticed it was not who he was looking for – "Where is _him_ da ze?"

"Him…? Oh, you mean Japan? He's at the tea house, I guess. Hn… something wrong, buddy?"

"Showing _him_ what's wrong originated on me da ze!" – the Asian hissed, stomping his way.

The curious blond tagged after the unexpected visitor, who opened the tea house's door with a furious blow.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THIS DA ZE!" – the brunet yelled, throwing a piece of crumpled paper at his neighbor's face.

"Tea house isu supposed to be calm purace. And ifu you damaged the door, I will sue you." – the other Asian informed quietly… wearing bunny ears and gloves that matched the fluffy girl's swimming suit… and high heels.

"Uh… excuse me for a moment da ze…" – the Korean mumbled, the corner of his lips twitching upward, went outside and laughed aloud for a good couple of minutes before resuming the discussion with the uncharacteristically angry expression he was wearing that day.

"You can not gibe back dipuromatic lettaa Korea." – said the host.

"Of course I can! How I am supposed to accept this da ze?!"

"Guys, what's up?"

"He's trying to get Dokdo da ze!"

"It isu Takeshima, ando isu mine."

"As if! I discovered them and after the great wars, I have been taking care of them for over half a century da ze! So, they definitively originated on me! North witnessed it all da ze!"

"There is no ebidence you found them before me. And I was taking care of them during the world wars. You eben signed a treaty gibing them up. Ando of course North Korea wouldo say it isu yours, so when you reunite, it will be his asu well."

"There are many historical evidences, but you conveniently deny them all da ze! And you were only ruling it at war time because you encircled my house with your army and put your katana at my throat to force me sign that ridiculous piece of paper da ze! So, of course it had to be returned to me!"

"Uh… what are you talking about?" – the blue eyed nation asked, confused.

"Dokdo Islands!"

"Takeshima Islands."

As there were no signs of recognition from the blond, the Asians sighed and answered once more, now in chorus:

"The Liancourt Islands."

"Oh, that bunch of uninhabited rocks between your houses!"

"Excuse me! It's not uninhabited, there are South Korean citizens living there da ze!"

"A huge popuration of 2 or 3 Koreans." – Japan laughed.

"And they already are infinitively bigger than an inexistent Japanese population da ze!"

"Guys, it's just a bunch of rocks in the middle of nowhere. Why you fight so much about them?"

"It is not justo a bunch of rocks!"

"It's not just a bunch of rocks da ze!"

"It isu abouto fishing rights!"

"It's about gas and mineral resources da ze!"

"It isu abouto maritime territory!"

"It's about national sovereignty da ze!"

"Uh… don't you think you're both overreacting?"

"Of course you don't give a damn to Dokdo, you threw bombs there twice during war da ze!"

"That is righto, that was totally unnecessary attack."

"Woa, calm down you both! Why don't you… I don't know, go to international court?"

"Thato isu what I suggested on lettaa."

"ARE YOU CRAZY DA ZE?!"

"What's the problem, buddy? It actually should be easy on you, because of UN secretary general."

"It's the other way round da ze! Bam-ki-moon originated on me, and that's exactly why he can't openly support me without risking his position da ze!"

"Bam-ki-moon isu notto the onry one judgingu. Whatto you afuraid of?"

"We know that as much as UN makes a lot of nice stuff, when they are not unanimous, they are likely to decide according to influence da ze! Guess who they'll side with da ze!"

"Isu notto my fault you are weak." – Japan shrugged off.

"I am not weak, but you know that I had to recover from _you_ colonizing _me_ da ze! Being hypocrite and coward originate in Japan da ze!"

"Lame excuse. America-san was coronized by Engurando and is storonger now."

"That was longer a go, and I didn't have that much time to kick your butt da ze!"

"I won't take sides between you two! I'm off." – the hero declared and went away.

"It isu your fault he isu gone. Why you habe to keep spoiring our intimacy?!"

"It's your own fault for sending me this excuse of a letter when you're planning to have adult fun da ze." – Korean eyes rolled – "By the way, does this fake bunny tail down there get in your way when you sit or you're just that needy da ze?"

* * *

Note:

The Dokdo / Takeshima is the main territory issue between South Korea and Japan. It's western name is Liancourt Islands.

US is neutral, unable to take side between his main allies in Asia.

Not sure if UN works like that… but that's what it looks like to me =p


	26. Get better soon (Monster in Heaven)

"Annyeong, America-ssi!" – a cheerful Korean greeted when US opened the door… and answered with a fit of coughing.

"Uh… you ok da ze?"

"I got a flu…" – informed the blond with a hoarse voice, blowing his running nose – "Anyway, why you're here, buddy?"

"We had a meeting about those aircraft trading… but you don't look good enough for business da ze."

"Oh, right…(cough) totally forgot to cancel it. Sorry man. (snif) You better go now, or you'll get sick too." – the hero tried to shoo his friend away.

"Is there anybody taking care of you da ze?" – the Asian asked, concerned.

"No… (sneeze) but the hero sure can take care of himself." – the sneezing country assured…and blinked when he felt a refreshingly cold hand at his forehead.

"You're burning! Abandoning sick friends don't originate in Korea!" – the brunet declared, getting in – "Now close the door before you get worse."

"Thanks but (cough) no thanks buddy. I really don't want (cough) you to be sick too."

"Then, get well enough to kick me out da ze!" – cheeks that originated in Korea puffed, challenging the hero.

With no option, the blue eyed one complied with his in-law's order.

"Are you taking some medicine da ze?"

"A syrup every 6 hours."

"And you've been having it at the right time da ze?"

"Uh…" –the hero glanced at his watch and scratched the back of his head – "I'll take it now."

"When did you last eat da ze?" – the smaller man questioned.

"Hn… at breakfast." – the taller one answered after a thought, cleaning his running nose.

"Stomachaches can originate in you if you take medicines with your stomach empty! You're sweaty, so go take a hot bath while some food originate on me!" –the volunteer care taker scowled, pushing the sick one to his room's direction – "And don't forget to wear warm clothes da ze!"

"Jeez, I'm going, I'm going…" – said the blond, rolling his eyes… but there was a barely hidden smile on his face. Even if he was been told off, he knew it was a sign the Korean cared about him and it made him feel warmer on the inside.

* * *

"Korea, I'm done." – announced the hero, stepping into his kitchen.

"What you're doing here da ze? Go to bed and get warm da ze!" – the cooker demanded, pointing a 'menacing' ladle to his friend – "I'm going in a minute."

"Man, you can be so bossy at times!"

"Extreme times requires extreme measures da ze! If you're not taking care of yourself, taking care of you must originate in me!"

The American giggled at his friend's seriousness, but started coughing.

"See? Now go, I'll be right there da ze!" – the brunet frowned while patting the taller man's back.

* * *

"Soup?" –the American complained.

"It'll keep you warm and hydrated. Can you even swallow solid food da ze?" – the Korean reasoned.

"But I want hamburgers!" – the hero whined… then coughed.

"I know…that's why hamburger soup originated in Korea da ze~!" – the cooker announced proudly.

The blond blinked and took a more careful look inside the bowl and sure there were pieces of said meat on it.

"By the way, there's a little spicy punch on it because pepper can help to get you warmer and sweat that fever away da ze. Don't worry, taking easy on sick heroes originated in Korea." – the Asian informed – "Now, where's your syrup?"

The taller man pointed to his bed stand and took the bowl in his hand, trying a spoonful of the meal. Not bad. While his friend went for the medicine bottle, he started coughing again, spilling some soup on the blanket.

"Oh, man…"

"Sorry, too much pepper?" – the Asian asked, guiltily.

"No, it's ok."

"I can put some water and starch on it to make it milder da ze."

"No, really, I like it." – the hero said before another coughing fit. Luckily, the Korean was quick enough to take the bowl before more mess was done.

"Well, I guess I'll have to spoon feed you. How romantic da ze." – the brunet half-joked, offering the hero a spoonful – "C'mon. Sidekicks are not just to make hero's work funnier or to be saved, we're also meant to help the heroes here and there da ze. Now let me do my job da ze~"

The superpower felt helpless, but grateful that it was Korea who saw him on such a shameful condition. He would feel so humiliated if it was anyone else. So he accepted the help. At the end, it was actually so comforting that he thought that it could be ok to have someone helping him.

The last time he felt so pampered he was a kid, when England dropped by after a while, giving him toys and cooking for him… of course, at the time US didn't know any other food, so he didn't realized how bad of a cook England was, but he did tried to indulge the future superpower. And that's what counts, right?

"Well, glad you liked the soup so much da ze~" – the Asian commented, amazed, turning the empty bowl upside down to show there was not a single drop wasted – "Now, your medicine… I didn't know which spoon you're using, so I brought every size for you to pick da ze."

Korea literally had every size of spoon… even wooden spoons.

US laughed at how silly (and thoughtful) it was, but coughed again, feeling his sore throat.

"Don…make me… laugh…"

"S-sorry da ze!"

So, America picked the right spoon and let the brunet fill it and give to his sick friend.

"Ok, so, I'll get a clean blanket and wash this one and the kitchen ware... not together da ze." – the Korean joked – "I'll come to wake you up for medicine later. So just focus on resting and getting better da ze. If you need me... I don't know, do something noisy or text me? So now take your heroic recovery sleep da ze!"

* * *

Sometime later, the phone rang. A half-asleep American heard his guest answering it.

"Yeoboseyo…What I'm doing here da ze? Did you know he's sick?... So why are_ you_ not here da ze?... And you never considered questioning your boss? Oh, of course, such an obedient nation like you would never dare talking back da ze!...Fukushima was almost two years ago, and you're fully recovered with all the help you got from every nation, so that's such a lame excuse! I wonder why they don't make as much effort to help Haiti or Timor-Leste, you're so spoiled da ze!... That's not what I meant, just that you should be less self-centered da ze... So what? I'm not even his boyfriend and being here for him originates in Korea da ze… Well, what can I do if the _official wife_ is not here to take care of him? Besides, since when the _disposable fuck-toy_ takes care while the official one sits comfortably and safely far away da ze?... Of course I do care, why I would help him just to get on your way, especially when planning to come to see don't originate on you?! Anyway, he's coughing a lot and has a fever, but I'm making him have his medicine, in case you were wondering da ze... Of course I'm not taking advantage on him da ze! That's sick and I doubt any medicine can cure your sick head da ze!... I _do_ care because I… I'm his friend da ze!... WHAT?!... And do _you_ love him anyway da ze?!... I don't care; I won't let him alone when he needs just because you _'can't'_ be here!... Then you come kick me out of here da ze!"

The phone was hung down violently by a clearly stressed Korean.

Then, a cell phone originated in Korea rang signaling a call from the American.

The Asian made a worried bee line to the sick nation's room.

"Hey, you're ok da ze?" – the brunet approached the bed and put a hand on the blond's forehead, then sighed in relief – "I guess you're getting better from the fever da ze. A mere flu can't stop the hero, right? So, what do you need da ze?"

The hero caught his friend's retreating wrist and pulled it, making the smaller man lose balance and fall on the bed.

Dark eyes blinked confusedly when American arms wrapped the Asian on a tight, protective hug.

"Nobody will kick you out… the hero won't allow it…" – whispered a hoarse and tired voice.

Korea did his best not to think about how warm and comfortable those arms were and how safe it felt there.

He tried to ignore the slow, peaceful breathing lulling him to accompany the hero to dream's realm.

He was afraid of taking US's scent within himself, to be addicted to it. He didn't dare to acknowledge how nicely his head fit on the curve between the blond's chin and neck.

He hated how he couldn't help but feel his own cheeks hot, knowing they probably were blushing and evidencing his sinful, forbidden feelings for his in-law.

He knew he was on other's rightful place and how wrong it was. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel it righter than anything.

The last thing he wanted was to take any advantage of his best friend. Such a filthy behavior definitively don't originate in Korea.

However, that iron grip the American was keeping him in didn't give the Asian any chance of escape without waking the sick nation up.

Korea didn't know what to do with himself, he was so lost he wondered how long his own sanity – if he ever had one – would last.

He felt like a monster trapped in heaven.

* * *

Notes:

In 2011 there was a tsunami in Japan that caused, among other disasters, an accident on a nuclear plant at Fukushima.

Haiti had a terrible earthquake in 2010 – they are still recovering.

Timor-Leste… well, has constant earthquake/tsunami issues

**Ps.: This chapter was inspired on an idea from theworldofhetalia, when she got a flu.**

**She suggested a chapter when one of them gets sick and is taken care by the other. So, there it go =p**

**It's also her birthday, so it's at the same time a birthday gift and a 'get better soon' little stuff for her.**

**So, Happy Birthday, girl!**


	27. Coffe, kimchi or me?

"America-san, you are spendingu too much time with Korea." – Japan stated.

"Sure, we're best buddies."

"Thatto is no good." – the Asian said, plainly.

"Why not? He's your brother and now my in-law… and we've been best buddies for so long."

"He isu not… etto… he isu not whatto you think."

"Then, what is he?" – asked a curious blond.

"He… ano… people are talkingu abouto how inappuropuriate you behabe towards each other."

"Why? What we're doing wrong?"

"You do notto behabe as a committed nation. Or worst, sometimes they see you togethaa and think he isu your boyfurendo."

"That's so silly. Why don't they mind their business anyway?"

"America-san, please stay away furom him."

"Why? He's my best buddy and who cares about the gossips?"

"I care."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Stay away furom him or…"

"Or what?"

"You will habe to choose: me or him?!"

"Him." – the heroic answer took less than a second.

"W-what?! But I am the boyfurendo!"

"And he would never ask me to choose. Besides, friends come first. Anyway, Tony is bringing some new friends and we're going to have cake! Wanna join us?"

"I-I will consider it." – the Japanese shivered when he thought of the colorful pastry… and fled away on the first opportunity.

* * *

Note:

'ano' and 'etto' are commonly said by Japanese when they are thinking during their speech. I believe that's how they sound like when 'downloading' =p


	28. Dormant affairs

They were negotiating trading affairs. The babbling was so boring, that the only thing that kept US awake was the Korean at the other end of the table, who was listening everything keenly, and actively stating his opinion here and there.

When the meeting with their bosses ended, the superpower tapped his friend's shoulder – "Hey, Korea! What about some gaming? It's been a while. If I didn't know better, I would think you're avoiding me, but why would you avoid the hero anyway? It would only happened if you were North in disguise, but there's just one way to know…" – he grinned, playfully – "Wii!"

The brunet nervously looked up to his boss for an answer.

"Of course, it is the best interest for all of us to tighten the friendship between our nations." – said the Korean politician.

"Yahoo!" – US grabbed the fellow nation to his room.

At first, the Asian was a little uneasy, internally cursing his boss for those uncomfortable moments, but after some teasing and pouting from the blond, he loosened up, forgetting for a while about the recent fails of their friendship.

So, they spent the afternoon playing games just like it used to be, cheering, challenging, and most important, enjoying each other's company without any awkwardness.

Then, they realized that the night fell…

"Well, I should get going da ze."

"Why don't you stay over?" – pouted the blond – "We can go to tomorrow's nations' meeting together."

"I have no clothes, toothbrush or anything because this plan didn't originated in Korea." –the brunet reasoned, apologetically.

"Yes, you have~" – smirked the blue eyed one, teasingly – "You know, your stuff from the last time you planned to sleep over are still here."

"Oh… that." – the shorter one wondered, in realization, as he had actually forgot about that.

"By the way, that night you were trying to tell me something. What was that about?"

"Never mind. It's… not important anymore da ze." – the Asian avoided the matter, sadness looming briefly on his dark eyes – "And a hero probably had better stuff to care about da ze." – he finished, half-jokingly.

"Na, the hero is always there for his buddies! But if you say it was ok, it's like UK always says, 'All is well when it ends well' – or something on those lines. Anyway, you're staying, right?" – it sounded as a statement rather than a question from US.

"Uh… I shouldn't, I mean, you're my in law now, and I don't want family issues originating in Korea."

"So, you're my best buddy _and_ in-law. Can nations get any closer than that?! What could be the problem, anyway?"

"Hn… you know what? You're right da ze~! Can you give me my stuff, so I can take a bath?"

"Sure, follow the hero!"

American opened a drawer giving bag a back to its owner.

"Komapseumnida!" – the Asian beamed his thanks, and headed out from the room.

"Yo! Where you going?!" – US stopped him by holding one of the bag's clasps.

"To one of your spare rooms, of course da ze!" – the brunet pulled the other clasp.

"No! You always slept here, and if we're gonna be friends just like we always were, that's your place!" – instead of letting go, the taller one pouted and pulled harder.

"You know I can't da ze!" – Korean pulled again.

"Why not? What's the problem of sleeping with the hero?!" – the blond pulled back.

"Because you're taken, and by no other than my brother da ze!" – the poor incredibly resistant bag was victimized by a tug-o-war.

"So? Can buddies get any closer than that?!"

"That's not what Japan will think da ze!"

"Since when _you_ care about what _he _thinks?"

"Don't you think _you_ should care da ze?!"

"Why everybody keep telling me to care about him?!"

"If you don't care about your _sweet heart_, who are you going to care about da ze?!"

"Duh! You, of course!"

"W-what?!" –the Asian's strength faltered in confusion and a stronger pull from the superpower just dragged the poor brunet along with the bag to collide against the blond's chest. As the hero he was, US prevented the smaller nation to fall, one arm around the flustered peninsula's waist just in time.

"Hey, why is your heart beating so hard? You know the hero will never let you down!" – grinned the victorious nation.

"W-what do you mean with you care about me da ze?" –whispered the defeated one, eyes hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Of course, what are friends for?"

Then, realization came in a flash.

They blinked, shocked, and heard a familiar voice.

"Putto down!"

The Japanese was there, staring with a weird smile.

US dropped the bag.

"Putto _him_ down." – the newcomer reinstructed, in a barely remarking hissing tone.

"Why?" – asked the clueless American.

"Uh… you better put me down, America-ssi, I have to go back home anyway da ze."

"What?! You're not sleeping with me?!"

"Of course not!" – the Asians declared in a undignified chorus, Korean hitting an elbow on one of the US's ribs to be released, grabbing his bag to run away.

When the blond recovered of the sudden pain, there were no Asians to be seen.

"Talk about ninja…"


	29. It s just an old bag!

At the meeting on the next day, US felt many stares at himself. Most were not amazed, France smirking and winking thumbs up to him, UK face-palming, Hungary trying but barely being able to keep her excitement to herself, China looked like in shock while mumbling something about his ruined family, Taiwan openly glaring at him.

"How. Could. You!" – the Asian female growled.

"Me?"

"Of course! Who else?!"

"Uh… What did I do anyway?"

"YOU DISGRACED ASIAN FAMILY ARU!" –China shouted, furiously, raising from his chair with his mighty wok on his hands, just not being able to attack the American because Russia grabbed his waist just in time.

"I WHAT?! Of course I didn't do that!"

"Da~? So how do you explain that?" –Russia pointed to the projection screen.

There was an image of a post on the internet, from last night, of him hugging Korea, with the subtitle _'I do not know how to feel about that.'_ signed by Japan.

"Oh, that…"

"So, you confess!" – Taiwan pointed an accusing finger to him.

"Confess what?"

"What do you mean with 'confess what'?!That you and Korea are…"

"We are what da ze?" – a curious Korean head popped in from the door.

"KOREA!" – China, who was struggling to be released by Russian arms, finally managed to be freed and ran to his brother– "Tell them you didn't do that, yoroshi! He forced you, aru? You wouldn't…! I didn't raise you like that aru!"

"What is happening da ze?" – Korea asked US.

"Do I know?"

"Just look behind you, ve~!" –Italia pointed out, lively as ever.

"Oh… that explains the flash, it was Japan on camera freak mode da ze!"

"So, you confess?!" – Taiwan demanded.

"Confess… being buddies?" – America asked.

"No, you git!"

"Well, judging by Korea's arm seemly unnatural position, I might say that it was either resulted from a quick unplanned move or from struggling." – analyzed Estonia.

"That explains why Korea's face is all red, aru…"

"If Korea was having some kind of fight with US, can somebody explain his _'romantic scene performing'_ expression there?!" –Taiwan questioned – "Poor Japan!"

"Ah, l'amour et la guerre c'est tout la meme choise." – France blinked to UK, who blushed and shouted for him to shut up.

"Aw, leave them alone… preferably alone in a room with cameras. They look so cute together!" – Hungary commented, dreamily – "I mean, Korea looks like such a helpless troubled uke while America holding him with his confident reassuring smile is the perfect supportive seme for him."

"Do we look like that?" – US asked Korea, who just shrugged.

"I don't think that's the question, but how wrong it is." – Germany stated.

"Explain the image, yoroshi!"

The accused ones looked at each other, confused, and started to tell the previous day's events.

"Well, Korea and his boss came at my house for a meeting with my boss and me yesterday."

"So, after the meeting, I stayed there because my boss said it was good for us to strengthen our relations da ze."

"Yeah, then we had fun with each other the whole afternoon."

"It was really nice, we should do that more often da ze~!"

"Sure, we're so doing it again! Anyway, when the night fell, I told him to sleep with me."

"I told him I didn't want family issues to originate in Korea. But listening to Korea doesn't originate in US."

"Then, we started fighting about that old bag."

"US just wouldn't let the old bag go, even if I told him that he had to do that da ze."

"Hey, to think about that, the old bag was actually very strong, most would just break apart, but it resisted bravely."

"Strong brave old bags originated in Korea!" – the Asian half-smiled.

"Stop that 'old bag' thing! It's offensive!" – Taiwan hissed.

"Why? An old bag is an old bag." –US blinked, confused.

"Yes, as much as I love it and I went through a lot carrying that old bag on my back and historical importance originated in Korea, I can't deny that the old bag is an old bag da ze."

"Hey, Korea! Old bags that originated in Korea have feelings anyway?"

"Not that I know da ze~ But I'll try to treat them better, just in case."

"Of course said old bag have feelings, it's just that he doesn't show them off, he keeps to himself."

"Does the old bag have gender?"

"How should I know da ze? Hey, Taiwan, how do you know the old bag is a male?"

"WHAT?!" – she slammed her hands on her desk, furious.

"Why are you so mad, it's just an old bag!"

"Maybe feeling emotional connections with old bags originated in Taiwan."

"Hey, you know you're older than him!"

"Well, of course I am, but what does it have to do with…"

"STOP THIS!" – German growled, calling their attention – "Keep the focus on your story!"

"Right… Anyway, I just wanted him to sleep with me, like we always did!"

"I said I can't just do it anymore da ze!"

"So the old bag brought Korea to the hero!"

"Then, Japan's camera flashed as he took that photo da ze."

"Yeah, that's what happened… that and Korea beating the hero with no reason and running away with the old bag."

"I knew aru! It's not Korea's fault, he was forced!"

"I don't know… it sounded as he was quite collaborative at first." – UK commented – "And it doesn't look like he is currently having any major issue with that super developed idiotic brat…"

"… Who you raised, mon chèr."

"Shut up, frog!"

"Why would I have problems with America-ssi?"

"Yeah, we always did this kind of stuff, nobody ever cared."

There was an awkward silence.

"And you know where the old bag is now?!" – Taiwan demanded.

"Uh… at home? I mean, I just don't carry it around every single place I go da ze."

"Yes, he's at home, not here, where he should be! He isolated himself!"

"Well, eventually he'll come out, right?" – US shrugged off.

A few more awkwardly silent moments.

"Why don't we have a break and return in half an hour to discuss the other issues of this meeting?" – Germany proposed.

"E~! Why? The bickering is so fun to watch, da~?"

Everybody else shivered and agreed about the break, fleeing from the room.

"… America-ssi?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know that such a popular old bag originated in Korea!"

"You tell me! Anyway, have you seen Japan? He just disappeared yesterday when you left and won't answer my text messages. I don't even know why he went to my house yesterday."

"Oh, he does that a lot. Discussing matters openly don't originate in Japan. He's probably at home and won't respond to any kind of contact attempt, but he'll come out eventually da ze."

"Right… Hey, let's lunch?"

"I'm on da ze~"

* * *

Note:

Japanese often avoid discussing and confronting directly when they have complains and just keep a polite smile…then, report the complains to hierarchically higher people and his acquaintances.

I read here and there (mainly on English teachers abroad blogs) that Koreans tend to be more open to discussion and like to speak up more than Japanese (who think it is unacceptable to raise hands or butt-in during classes)

Translations:

l'amour et la guerre c'est tout la meme choise (French) Love and war are the same thing

mon chèr (French) my darling/dear – when referring to males

* * *

_What about a corporative comedy? Coming soon: __**East Corp**_

"Calm down da~ I bet your boss won't even realize if you take a couple of minutes longer." – I smiled innocently – "Besides, we can drink your tea together da~!"


	30. Speak up!

"Japan, it's me! I know you're there! Pick up the phone!" – Taiwan's voice was coming from the answering machine– "Stop that isolation, it won't solve a thing! Actually, you should take actions soon, or they'll just keep cheating you openly! They were even calling you names half of the meeting!"

Japan just listened, even if not moving an inch under his kotatsu.

He just kept looking at the photo he took the other night.

America – who was supposed to be on a relationship with him – and his brother (even if he didn't accept it, everybody considered them related).

It was wrong. It was just oh so wrong.

However, he had to admit, Korea did look so adorable on US's arms… and the blond never smiled like that to him, never hold him like that.

They looked so right together that it felt wrong.

"You have to do something! Fight for what you really want!"

What he really wanted…? He has been considering it, but he doubted it would work. He wasn't even sure how he felt, what he must do… there was a dark filthy part of him he didn't want to show anyone, and that was demanding… wishing for things he was even afraid to say aloud.

"Nobody will ever listen to you if you don't speak up! Who cares about manners nowadays, especially on those matters?!"

Speak up… maybe he could… it could be just the perfect solution for their problem, if they were able to come to terms, if they could reason with each other…

* * *

Note:

Kotatsu is a table with a blanket and a heater beneath it.

Ps.: the little text on the page's bottom is actually a self-ad system I came up with and was using on my Portuguese fics. Like a teaser, just giving a quick taste of other of my stories… Ok, that might be even somewhat narcissistic, but I find it fun to do =p

* * *

A broken legged Russia being taken care by a broken hearted China or a broken hearted China on a broken legged Russia's care? Soon, in** Broken**:

_What would he do if he knew what I think while I smile to him? If he realizes that everything I do near him – even injury he's treating with so much care – is coldly calculated?_


	31. Like panda, like the sea

"Aniki! Come in! It's been so long since you last came see me da ze~!"

The elder stepped in.

"Would you like some tea da ze?" – the younger one offered heading to his kitchen while the surprise guest sat at the living room– "The water is not boiling yet… but we can have these snacks while we wait. They originated in Korea!"

"Xie xie…"

"Is something wrong, aniki? You look troubled da ze."

"That is what I want to ask you aru." – the long haired one answered.

"What do you mean?" – asked the confused Korean.

"About America aru. The way he's treating you."

"He's treating me just like he always did da ze…?"

"But it's different now… I know you feel different, and he's with Japan now aru."

"I know. But at the end, it doesn't change anything da ze." – Korea said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean aru?!"

"He's just unable to see me that way. So his relationship with Japan doesn't change my chances with him, it just made it all clear to me da ze."

"What?! So why he always calls you for everything, insists to sleep with you and…!" – China was interrupted by the laughs his brother was unable to restrain.

"So that's what it is all about?! You got it so wrong da ze! I could strip myself and sit on his lap and he would just laugh at it, then warn me about too much French influence and how he might not be there to save from the others da ze."

"I don't understand aru… if he's not interested in you, why would he keep doing that?"

"Because I do have a place in his heart, but in such a non-romantic way that he can't even figure why those things look wrong to the others da ze."

"That doesn't make sense aru."

"It does! For him, I'm like Tony or Whale – our gender doesn't even matter da ze. I am to him exactly what your panda is to you, the only difference is that I can talk and have the privileges and duties of a nation."

"But… what about you aru?"

"I'll be happy if he is happy, because bitterness doesn't originate in Korea."

"No, I can see that you're hurt and lonely aru."

"Well… it does hurt now da ze. You know, I just have to endure enough until turning it back to good old pure and unromantic friendship originates on me."

"I don't get it… Why you keep hanging out with him and never tell your feelings aru? "

"Aniki… how would you feel if panda runs away? Or if you discover it likes you _that way _da ze?"

"… well…"

"Exactly!"

"But what about you aru? How you're going to control your feelings?"

"You know when we go to the beach? At first, we can smell the sea everywhere, all the time. With time, our senses get so used to it that they get so numb we don't even realize we stop feeling it. It's the same thing da ze."

"Are you sure it will work aru?"

"It must, because selfless love have to originate in Korea for America-ssi's happiness. Oh, I have to check the kettle, burning it don't originate in Korea!" – he run to the kitchen.

"You can try to numb your own senses… but it'll still be there nonetheless aru." – China whispered sadly to himself.

* * *

Translation:

Xie xie (Chinese) Thank you

Ps.: I know I should have brought it up before, but I'm troubled… which is correct: verb + originates or verb + originate? Verb + doesn't originate or verb + don't originate?

I realized I often mix them up, but I'm not even sure what it righter ^^' (Ok, I do know that it's not standard English expression, but still…)


	32. It's Carnival!

America was slurping his coke and munching his burger, absentmindedly swapping the TV channels. Then, he suddenly heard a news that made him choke.

"... Brazil's Carnival, one of the greatest parties in the world will have a special attraction this year. 2012's greatest hit, the internet phenomenon ever seen will be performed live, as the Korean star will be the most awaited guest…"

Korea on Brazilian Carnival?! A mental image of the Asian male surrounded by a bunch of women naked, save from high heels, feathers ornamenting their heads and glitter over the curvy bodies they would shake on very suggestive ways shocked the American.

Did Korea know what he was stepping on?!

The blond took no time to call his buddy.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Dude, you're going to Brazil's Carnival?!"

"I know~! He invited me and said the most viral song ever originated in Korea and he must have it on his main annual event! That's so awesome da ze~!" – the Asian was so excited that he missed the disapproving/worried tune on the superpower's voice – "He even said that being the special guest originated on me!"

"You know how is that party, right? Are you…"

"It's the first time I'm going to Carnival, but looking forward so originated on me! It's such a shame that I can't stay the whole event, because I already had promised Malaysia I would be there for her New Year, but can you believe I'll even be the theme of an Escola de Samba in São Paulo and another in Rio?! As soon as a Carnival ends, they already begun to prepare for the next year, so they planned it way before Gangnam Style become a hit! Brazil was keeping it as a surprise tribute for the 50th anniversary of my people immigrating to his land! How cool is that da ze?!"

"Really? Dude, you… what?! You've been sending people there?"

"Sure, why send people only on the same hemisphere da ze? My people are mostly concentrated in São Paulo city, but still it's nice to see how they're getting along well… wait… America-ssi, is jealousy originating in you~?"

"WHAT?! NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"America-ssi, you don't have anything to worry about da ze." – the Korean chuckled – "Everybody still loves the hero, they just realized that the sidekick is also cool by himself da ze."

"Wait, Korea, you're sure what you're getting into? All those people going wild there and…"

"Can't wait da ze~! Oh, actually, I have to finish packing, the flight can't wait for me too. I'll tell you about that latter. See me on the TV da ze!"

* * *

It was a wonder how US managed to get a flight to Salvador in time for his friend's presentation. The blond was annoyed that the Asian failed to tell him about his plans, or even to realize that he had failed in sharing his plans with the hero – usually, the American was the first to know everything, even before stuff were settled – however, this time he had to be informed by the news, like anyone else. Actually, his opinion always counted and the Korean would demand for a place for his buddy, but the brunet was so excited that he barely let US talk, and instead of calling him to go together, told him to watch on the TV! What was wrong with his dude?!

In any case, the hero must be there to save his friend!

And there was the Korean, on a stage made on top of a truck, slowly driving thought the mass of cheerful people on the city. The people were actually more dressed than on the blond's mental image: they were all wearing some kind of sleeveless loose shirt made for the event; and that was kind of a relief.

However, the American felt so strange. He was used to be the hero, the one on the spotlight. Yet, nobody there spared him a second glance; they were all focused on the celebs on the truck. He felt so left behind… was that what it feels like to be someone's 'sidekick'?

On the other hand, the Asian star looked like he was having the time of his life. It has been a while since America saw him smiling so full of joy, his eyes sparkling with such awe and acting so carefree. Such a contagious happiness and positive energy that the crowd couldn't help but feel like singing and dancing along, even if nobody understood the lyric, save for the few catchy phrases in English. The public went especially ecstatic when the foreign singer shouted a phrase in Portuguese.

Blue eyes narrowed when he watched the Korean having a quick chat with a singer and she taught him some moves for her next song. He chuckled, studied the moves and soon was clumsily dancing along.

'Stop looking at her! Since when are you such a pervert?! Stop moving your body like that! Modesty didn't originate in you?! Everybody is watching you!' – the American mentally scowled.

But it was not effective at all. In fact, the Asian's moves were becoming more skilled and confident and he soon was cheering and urging the crowd to join them.

He was the spirit of the party.

A star shining on his own.

The blond suddenly had a thought that frightened him more than any horror movie.

Was Korea better without him? Was he unsuspectingly holding back his buddy?

He shook his head, in denial.

Of course not! He was the hero, and Korea was his best buddy. That was a silly theory… right?

* * *

Notes:

-Psy was invited to Carnival this year. He could make it on Bahia State (capital city: Salvador), but had to decline part taking on Rio's party.

-Brazil have many ways of celebrating Carnival… I'm just explaining quickly the ones related to this chapter.

-America's mental image is more like Rio and São Paulo's Carnival… but it's more like a parade, you just watch if you're not part of the Escola de Samba (the Carnival's groups competing with each other). Even then, just a few dancers are on feathers, glitter and high heels, most costumes are so heavily that you can't even guess people's curves or sometimes even their gender.

Every year, each Escola de Samba chooses a theme and they made a parade, on the Sambódromo, a specific place for those events.

-Salvador's Carnival is for the people of the whole city to join. There are the Trio Elétricos, trucks carrying stages and huge speakers, where singers and bands perform while the Trio drives through the city and the crowd follow them, singing and dancing. There is no specific theme, but the music style is usually Bahian axé. Axé music's choreography tends to have funny and/or suggestive gestures.

-In Salvador, people usually wear abadá, a shirt specially made for the event. Most of the one's I saw are sleeveless and loose.

Well… even if I am Brazilian, I never celebrated Carnival, but that's what we can get from news and TV.

Oh, and Psy shouted 'Tira o pé do chão!' on the Trio elétrico – it's a very Brazilian expression that literally means 'Keep your feets from the floor', urging the crowd to jump and keep the spirit high during the show. It actually went on our news. Yes, this chapter was kind of Korea in Psy's place =p

By the way, thanks to theworldofhetalia for the grammar tips!


	33. Chocolate-Covered Truths

"Hey, Japan! Come in!"

"America-san, this is for you." – said a blushing Asian, giving a gift box to the hero – "Happy Barentine's Day!"

"Great! I love gifts!" – the blond opened it, munching on a heart shaped chocolate as soon as the box's contents were revealed – "Sorry, I don't have any gift for you, I didn't even thought about Valentine's."

"Thato is ok, you can gibe me something on White Day."

"So, you have White Day in your house too?"

"You habe White Day in America-san's house too?"

"I don't. But Korea gave me some candies last year. Then, a month later he called me to eat noodles at Black Day, to celebrate our singlehood. He also sent me a little box of chocolate at Pepero Day with a note that it was a shame he couldn't come to share it with me… what was funny, because he probably spent a couple of times the chocolate's value on mailing costs and he has enough of those at home for needing sharing such a little pack."

"Did he…?" – the Japanese's expressionless face didn't show it, but he felt a mix of relief that the American wasn't clueless just about him and sympathy for his own sibling's failed hints – "Ando dido he sent something this year?"

"Now that you mentioned, I didn't receive anything… I'll call him to tell that it probably got astray."

"No need to do that. He purobably will not dare sending anything ato this pointo. Anyway, I will come back rater, I habe to gibe giri-chocos."

"Give what?"

"Courtesy chocorate for people I habe good rerations or I am gurateful."

"Oh… you Asians like giving out chocolates, don't you? On Pepero Day…"

"Ano… America-san, purease do not compare my Barentine's chocorates with that shameress excuse for sharing sticks furom Korea." – the brunet scowled – "I will come back as soon as I finish gibing chocorates to spendo Barentine's together." – he bowed as he excused himself, leaving a confused American alone.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Korea, dude! How you're doing? Listen, I think the mail got your chocolates astray."

"My chocolates da ze…?"

"Yes, those you would send me on those dates to joke about man crushing and stuff."

"Uh… sorry, America-ssi, I didn't send any. Actually, sending those won't originate in Korea anymore."

"Why? I was so looking forward for it! Your sweets are so good!"

"America-ssi, you're in a relationship now, of course I can't give you those stuff anymore da ze."

"Why not? Japan is giving out his chocolates to his buddies."

"America-ssi, don't compare my Valentine's Day with his da ze! His became an excuse to socially obligate girls to give sweets for politeness so guys can brag about who got more chocolates! How romantic is that da ze?" – US could almost hear the Korean rolling his eyes.

"Right, right… anyway, Japan also told me off when I asked about Pepero Day. What's the fuss about it? Sharing sticks?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"You're still there, buddy?"

"Y-yes. You don't need details, but it's still more romantic than his Valentine's da ze!"

"Don't need to save the hero from details. Anyway, why you stuttered, dude?"

"I didn't da ze!" – this time the answer came instantly.

"Yes you did~" – the taller man teased.

"In any case, can't send you peperos at Pepero Day either da ze."

"Wait! Why not?! Don't be so mean just because I teased you!"

"America-ssi, you're not single anymore, so I can't do it da ze."

"Oh, man! Can I at least eat noodles at Black Day?" – now the Asian could almost hear the hero pouting.

"Actually… Black Day is for singles only da ze…"

"Nooo! Being single is so such more fun! You're excluding me just because I got a rel…" – the taller man suddenly stopped whining when he realized something – "Wait… didn't you get a girl too?"

"Hu?... not that I know da ze."

"I know you have! And you didn't even present her to your best buddy!" – the hero was indignant.

"Well, I would like somebody presenting me her too da ze." – the brunet commented, puzzled.

"Why you hiding her?! If she's your girl, she must be there! Put her on the phone!"

"How can I hide someone that doesn't exist da ze?!... No, Canada-ssi, of course I know that you exist and having reasons to hide you don't originate on me."

"I knew you were with someone! Now, let me talk to her!"

"America-ssi, Canada-ssi is a guy da ze."

"Who?"

"Your neighbor. He lives North from you. How can you forget about your brother da ze?"

"I don't care if it's a chick or a guy, but how can you invite someone over at Valentine's and don't tell your best buddy?! What if you're putting a freak inside your house and the hero is not there to save you?!"

"Actually I'm at his house, so it's more like he's putting a freak into his house da ze." – the brunet chuckled.

"WHAT?! No, you're at his territory! Who knows how he can trap you?!"

"America-ssi, I've known Canada-ssi for longer than a century, and he actually was one of the first Westerner nations I met. And I always stop by at his house when I can. Why would he do anything to me da ze?"

"So you're spending Valentine's with him?" – the hero asked suspiciously.

"Well, I didn't even realized it was Valentine's and we had scheduled some official meetings, so… I guess I will da ze. Anyway, shouldn't _you_ spend _your Valentine's_ with _Japan_ da ze?" – the Korean sounded annoyed.

"… right. But the hero will call later to check if you're fine!" – the American hung down the phone, half-heartedly, not knowing if what stung his heart was his buddy hiding stuff or the lonely feeling that his friend was drifting away from him.

* * *

"Can you believe this guy da ze?!" – Korea glared at his phone, in disbelief. Then he shrugged it off and awkwardly scratched the back of his head while turning to the barely visible nation – "Sorry about that da ze. Anyway, I should have realized what day it is… I hope spoiling dates don't originate in Korea."

"You have nothing to worry, eh? I couldn't hope for better company… I mean, you always remember me eh?" – Canada smiled shyly – "Now, about the Year of Korea in Canada…"

* * *

Notes:

-In Japan's Valentine's, girls give handmade chocolate to show romantic interest and cheap chocolates for acquaintances to show friendship, gratitude or such.

-As far as my research goes, girls give chocolate at Korean Valentine's… but only to the one they like.

-White Day started in Japan, but they have it in Korea too. In March 14th, it's the guys chance to reciprocate the gifts they got at Valentine's (or to give something to the girl they like). Japanese gives from chocolate to jewelry or lingerie, while Korean would probably go for candies.

-Black Day is April 14th, when Korean singles gather to eat white noodles with black bean sauce.

-Pepero Day is November 11th, Koreans share a popular brand biscuit stick dipped in chocolate with their significant other… each of them starting on one end of the snack… I think the most illustrative description of the result is Western standard would be Disney's _Lady and the Tramp_'s iconic (or macaronic) kiss scene.

-Korea and Canada do have long and great relations. Canadians missionaries were among the first Westerners in Korea on 19th century, they made the first Korean-English dictionary, they helped in Korean War… Also, ¼ of tourists in Canada are Korean, Korean is the second mayor foreign population in Canada and they are great commercial partners. And… 2013 happens to be the 60th anniversary of Korean War Armistice Agreement and 50th anniversary of diplomatic relations between South Korea and Canada which they are celebrating with… Year of Korea in Canada and Year of Canada in Korea! (There was even "Thank you Canada, we will never forget!" posted on bold letters at Korea's Embassy in Ottawa's site!)

I confess that, after this quick research, I fell in love with this shipping. Well, if America takes too long to make up his mind about Korea, maybe Korea could fall for Canada instead. Or I might write another story for some spicy pancakes =p


	34. How comforting is that!

"Hey, Japan! Come in!"

The Asian bowed and went into the house.

"America-san… I beliebe we mustto talk."

"Ok! 'Bout what?"

"You ando Korea."

"I know, he was not like himself for a while, but now he's back to be my old buddy! That's great, but for some reason, a lot of people are mean to us."

"America-san, I came to tell I will accepto Korea if you accepto my terms."

"That's great! It's not cool having you picking on each other."

"I am wifu, he isu mistoress and you justo together when I am with you too."

"Japan… I don't think Korea will accept being the mistress; he's doing quite ok economically and is developing so many technologies that he probably won't even consider it. And Lithuania is going a great job keeping my house. If Korea got his job, where would Lithuania go?"

"No, I mean he can be concubine."

"WHAT?!" – asked a shocked American.

"If I am wifu, I do not mind you habe fun with him as rong as you keep secureto for others ando I know aboutto it all. We could eben enjoy each other the three of us." – the Asian explained, as a matter of fact.

"That's insane! Korea would be so offended I wouldn't be able to blame him if he doesn't ever talk to us again after hearing about it!" – a blushing blond declared.

"Whatto if he accepts?" – Japan asked, noticing the color change in his boyfriend's face, but not commenting that. However, he realized that America never blushed because of something he said before.

"H-he won't! I thought you knew your brother better!" – the hero shook his head, in disbelief.

* * *

A couple of days later, there was a UN meeting. At first, it was the same waste of time as always, the same nations bickering, the ones that used to snooze just doing it, others pretending to pay attention… same old thing.

That was until the break.

Korea was chatting to Mexico and apparently someone else (an imaginary friend? Perhaps his spirit's friend?) and a white bear floating on thin air when Japan quietly asked to talk privately to him.

The curious Korean complied with the request and followed his sibling to a corner of the room.

"Right… so, what do you want to talk about da ze?"

"I know you rike America-san. No need to rie abouto it." – Japan said, as a matter of fact.

Korea's eyes went wide, staring at his brother in surprise for a moment, then he looked down, with a sad and resigned smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just can't help it da ze. But you don't have anything to worry about. You are his rightful love, and accepting this has long originated on me. I just wish him happiness, even if not with me. So, I'm fine with you. Besides, he's not able to see me like that at all, so I'm no threat and I have no option but move on anyway da ze."

"Korea…"

"So, please, make him happy on my behalf da ze." – asked the peninsula with teary eyes.

"Whato if you don'to habe to mobe on?"

"W-WHAT?!" – the spirited nation blinked, in shock, then complied with the island nation gesturing him to be quieter and asked, whispering – "What do you mean da ze? Is something wrong with you guys? You know, you should work this out together; you'll break his heart if you just give up da ze! Maybe he's not exactly a cheesy romantic guy, but he was single for so long that dating you surely means something and…"

"Shush! Ret me finishu. I came up with the paafect sorution. If we all aguree, we could all benefit furom it."

"I don't understand what you're up to da ze…" – the puzzled Korean scratched the back of his head.

"You could be his misutoress."

"I could…? Japan, I don't think that taking care of his house would help me and it would be beyond awkward to be there with you doing your couple stuff. Besides, I don't want Lithuania to be jobless da ze." – Korea recused, skeptically.

"No, I mean… I know you can be bery pureasing if you are required to be." – a suspicious grin was barely hid on Japanese lips.

"What are you talking about da ze?" – Korean eyes narrowed, not liking what he thought the other was implying.

"As rong as I am wifu habing the wifu's benefits ando you keepu it as a secureto I don'to mind you entertaining him. I might eben join, if you aguree."

"Y-you…! Are you suggesting me to…!" – Korea hissed, clenching his fists.

"Why so shocked? I know concubines also originated in you."

"I am not...! Giving up for his happiness originated on me, so how dare you?!"

"No need to be shy, I know how _comforting_ you can be when you feels rike it. We could all take adobantage of that and…"

"SHUT UP!" – Korea yelled, startling all the nations nearby and making them turn just in time to see him punching his sibling's face – "Who you think you are to speak to me like that da ze?!"

"Well, you hado offered me bery adoraburu girls borunteering to comfort me and my men, so why are you so offended now?" – Japan said, calmly cleaning some blood from his own mouth, as if nothing.

"VOLUNTEERING MY ASS!" – Korea was going to hit his neighbor again, but was restrained by Taiwan and Brazil, who just happened to be the nearest countries at the occasion – "You forced my girls da ze! And truly sincere apologies for that never originated on you!"

"They were so wirring to do so. Justo rike I know you are acutuary eager, but too puroudo to adomit."

"Stop talking as if I were a cheap whore da ze!"

"Of course you are noto a cheapu whore. I neber suggested paying you."

The fury originated in Korea was so great that he managed to push the nations that were trying to hold him and went after Japanese blood, when he was stopped by someone grabbing the back of his shirt's colar.

"Yo, what's up?!"

America blinked. He never saw such a mix of anger and humiliation on the Korean eyes that met his for a mere moment before looking away.

"Do something about your needy boyfriend, because if actions have to originate on me, none of you will like it. I'm off da ze." – the peninsular nation declared, fumming. He didn't feel like discussing with the American about the comfort women issues and Japan's unspeakable proposition.

US let go of his friend, who took no time to stride away.

"What was that about?"

"I was justo toraying to be generous ando share. Ando see how gurateful he is." – the Japanese rubbed his sore cheek.

"Weird. What were you offering to share with him, anyway?"

The brunet looked away, awkwardly.

"I don't believe, you actually told him about that!" – the blond blushed and sighed disapprovingly to Japan – "The hero told you it was a bad idea."

"I thought it could worth a tory." – the beaten Asian shrugged off.

"You really want that?!" – the American asked in disbelief.

"It was win-win situation. It would either keepu him away or we would habe a new petto. I wouldo noto mind."

* * *

Note:

_Comfort women_ were girls sent to 'serve' men at Japanese army's quarters during WWII.

Many Japanese sources state that they were volunteer, and mostly Japanese.

According to other sources, most of them were either lured by false offers of work on factories or kidnaped, and the number of women at least 10 times bigger than Japanese sources, with nationalities varying from any territory under Japanese domain and Dutch, but about half of them South Korean, if I'm not wrong.

It's a very touchy issue between South Korea and Japan, so… if you want more details, I suggest you to research by yourself even if just a Japanese and a non-Japanese source to have your own conclusion (I already have my opinion about the issue, but… well, I'm not here looking for trouble with Japan fans)


	35. Fuck!

When America opened his front door, he wasn't expecting Korea.

Not that he was waiting for someone anyway.

"Needing you originated on me da ze." – said the Asian, bluntly.

"Uh… you mean you need the hero's help?" – the blond scratched the back of his head, trying not to think of how his in-law's phase had double-meanings while giving room to his friend to get in.

"That too da ze." – a suspicious smirk appeared on the brunet's lips, and on a blink of an eye, the host was trapped between his surprise visitor and the wall – "Loneliness and emptiness have been originating on me too often lately, and I don't like it da ze. America-ssi, don't you like me, even if just a little bit?" – the smaller man asked with a seducing voice, looking up with needy eyes.

"O-of course I like you, you're my best buddy and…"

"Sh…" – the shorter man used a finger to both silence the other and to touch his lips tenderly – "Please, don't say that." – a thigh caressed between the American's legs, making he moan with the pleasant shiver.

"Forget about anything else da ze. Just let a chance of making us feel good originate on me." – Korea's breath was so close it tickled America's lips. As there was no answer, neither a refusal, the shorter man pulled the taller one's jacket so that their lips finally met.

It was a needy, desperate kiss at first. But it gradually got softer, sweeter as the blond started reciprocating.

"I want you, America-ssi" – Korea whispered on his ear, before nibbling on the earlobe while his hands explored the hero's back, managing to take off the jacket – "Let me show how much I need you da ze."

The hero never imagined being in such a situation with his sidekick. However, he was not complaining at all. He never knew how skilled the brunet could be, and could not complaining.

Well, he wasn't, until his shirt was ripen open, the buttons fling everywhere.

He soon realized it worth.

What was a shirt comparing to the feeling of those hands exploring his chest, the warm tongue trying him, tasting him as a delicacy, leaving moist traces, sucking his nipples, playing with his bellybutton? The soft, warm lips kissing everywhere lovingly.

It wasn't long until America's pants got in the way, as Asian hands caressed playfully his butt, thighs and manhood over the thick fabric.

"W-wait…" – the blond managed to say, while breathing heavily, evading the pouting brunet – "I'll just make your work easier, silly." – the taller one laughed, undoing his pants, and then coming back to kiss the other's lips and squeeze the smaller man's still hidden butt – "Don't you think this is a little unfair? The hero deserves a nice view too."

So, the knot fastening Korea's traditional clothing pants was undone and it slid, letting the legs free.

The Asian panted when his legs were caressed as the blond got rid of the pants. He tried to undo the vest, before the hero stopped him.

"I like that. Leave it there for now."

They went to the couch and resumed the kissing and mutual experimenting. Soon, they were both blushing, panting and moaning.

Then, Korea's hand invaded America's underwear, playing with his manhood and causing a loud whimper. The skilled hand rubbed the tip, went up and down, then squeezed the balls gently and soon American army was ready for action.

Korea kissed it over the last piece of cloth covering the blond. Then, bit the underwear's edge and pulled it, stripping the other and letting the superpower on his full glory. The Asian licked and sucked it hungrily, kissing it while playing with the balls.

America couldn't help but moan, lost in pleasure, until it all stopped.

Blue eyes clouded with lust blinked, confused, until he saw the Asian positioning himself above the American manhood.

"Wait, what you're doing?!" – the blond prevented it, holding his waist.

"You don't want it da ze…?" – now the brunet was confused.

"Well, I do, but if I don't stretch you, it'll hurt you. Come here." – the hero patted the couch's back.

The Asian went on his knees, holding the piece of furniture for support. He held his breath when he felt his butt cheeks pulled apart and shivered when he felt a warm breath on this intimate area. He couldn't help but moan when a wet tongue touched it.

That made the blue eyed man smile and want to tease even more the shorter man. And he was curious: how tight was the brunet? He massaged the entrance, causing the other to hum in pleasure. Then, a finger was inserted, and the smaller body tensed and hissed.

"See? That's why the hero told you to wait." – the blond chuckled and kissed the dark eyed man, before starting to move the finger inside his new found lover, almost taking it out just to shove it deeper and deeper, amazed at how the Asian whimpered and shivered at each move.

When the brunet started to get used, the American added a second finger, scissoring the Korean.

Then, the hero thought it was enough and darted his manhood at the smaller man's entrance.

"So, are you ready?"

"Y-yes, please, give it to me da ze."

"Hn… maybe the hero will do it if you ask nicely~"

"P-please, needing your American big cock fucking my tight ass originate on me da ze!"

"All right~!" – then, the blond shoved his shaft all the way into the brunet, causing a loud cry – "Sorry! I'll take it off…"

"No, please don't da ze. I'm just not used to feel his full. Just give me some time da ze." – the Asian answered, panting.

And, soon enough, the smaller man got used and started to enjoy the feeling of the intruding hard piece of meat and tried some moves. Then, America knew he could resume to pond his manhood at that delicious body.

It took no time for them to ravish on each other, as the hero saved the neglected Korean dick from loneliness, taking the issue on his own hand.

The sound of the bodies beating each other, seeking for deeper contact and the cries, moans and pants was inebriating.

Then, the hero sat, bringing Korea along. Now it was the Asian who guided their rhythm, the hanbok's fabric flopping up and down on an additional caress was turning on the American as he never experienced before.

That was when he noticed that on the couch in front of the one they were, Japan was watching them… enjoying himself. Literally.

He was jerking himself off watching them lustfully.

* * *

"TAKE YOUR EYES FROM HIM!" – the hero shouted, panting heavily… only to wake up alone, on his own bed.

"W-what kind of dream was that…?" – he tried to calm down.

It was so wrong.

He couldn't be lusting on his best buddy, could he?

That was so not cool! How was him supposed to look at Korea's face now?!

At the time, it didn't occur to him that dreaming about cheating on Japan, and with his brother from all people was also wrong, or that he was jealous of his in-law instead of his boyfriend.


	36. Imaginary threats

"America-ssi!" – a lively voice called out, making the hero freeze – "Long time no see you da ze. If I didn't knew better, thinking you're avoiding me would originate in Korea."

"O-oh… h-hey, buddy."

"Why you're acting so weird da ze! You even hung down the phone when you realize the call originated on me! … Oh, is this because of my fight with Japan last meeting? I won't apologize for that, but it doesn't have anything to do with our friendship, right? Being mad with him and become on bad terms with you are totally different things da ze…!"

The Korean's face was red and he was panting slightly for running after the superpower, flopping his long sleeves as he talked nonstop. Not that the hero could focus on what his friend said.

The brunet sweaty, blushing face reminded him of that dream he should never had.

The blue eyes had already seen his friend changing so many times, but that was when their friendship was so steady and pure manly brotherhood that nothing could stain it… at the time, he never paid attention, never wondered how his friend's skin felt, how sexy could be his aroused voice, if his lips were spicy or sweet… or how tight he could be.

Even if the Asian traditional clothing didn't show off the features of the body it covered, it was no help, as it let the blond's imagination free. In fact, it reminded how it could playfully hide and reveal that body sculpted by years of martial arts training.

America could droll if he didn't recall how wrong it was to lust on his buddy, to break the untold sacred rules among dudes.

How disgusted would Korea be, if he knew? Especially if the Asian had a girl, so he was straight and on a relationship!

"You gotta met her! She'll be offended if you keep avoiding her! She's so excited about meeting my main allies, and my best buddy da ze!"

That phrase made the hero snap back to reality.

"S-so, the hero finally will met the lucky girl?" – even if the taller man knew it was to happen, he didn't know how much it would stung his heart.

"Of course! My boss is so proud and excited about starting today!"

"Y-your boss?!"

"Yes, my new boss, Park Geun-Hye! Who else?"

"Oh, ok, I'll go meet her. Uh… buddy? When are you going to introduce me your girl?"

"My… again that nonsense da ze? I still don't know what you're talking about. Where did this humor originated da ze?"

"At New Year eve, you were talking about chicks with Argentina and Brazil and… hey, dude! What you're laughing about?!"

"America-ssi, it was exactly about her that we were talking da ze!"

"WHAT?! You're dating your boss?!"

"NO! I mean we were talking about female bosses and how one just originated on me!"

"So… you have no girl?"

"The only girls in my life lately are my sister Taiwan and my boss da ze. Hey, now you laugh?! It's not being a singleton originating in Korea, I just enjoy life regardless if there is anyone with me or not da ze! If I wanted, I could have dates, it's just the choice that originated on me!" – the Asian declared, annoyed.

"Right, right… the hero will try to believe that!" – the American teased a (cutely) pissed off Korean.

The hero didn't know why he felt so relieved.

Well… he did know, but was still not ready to acknowledge that.


	37. Dear Big Brother France

"Bonsoir, mes amis! Welcome to Ask Big Brother France, the radio program tuned with your heart! Je suis Big Brother France, and today's first letter is from Heroically Lost.

'_Dear Big Brother France,_

_You see, my best buddy and I were always close, and we used to be around each other all the time and shared everything. At that point, my life was perfect._

_That was until I got a boyfriend._

_My boyfriend is very dedicated, even if he's not very expressive. Many people say I'm lucky, and he's not bad… is not that I dislike him, but I think I never really felt he was the one, despite his efforts._

_The thing is… since I started this relationship, my best dude seems to be drifting away from me, and they are always bickering, even if they're siblings._

_My buddy is now hanging out with other guys, and it doesn't feel right at all. What if he forgets about me?!_

_And I recently started having weird, dirty dreams and thoughts about my dude. The kind of stuff we're never supposed to have about our buddies. Not even as… well, we did joke about that often when I was still single too, but that shouldn't be stuck on my mind, I'm betraying our friendship! He will hate me if he gets to know about that!_

_I feel like crap, lusting on my buddy!_

_I hope it's just a phase but what will I do if it keeps happening?_

_I don't want to lose my buddy!_

_Big Brother France, what should I do?!'_

Oh, lala… even if you don't realize, you're such a lucky guy, mon ami, to be torn between two cuties. How I wish to be on your shoes. Tell big brother France your secret, s'il vous plaît?

As far as I can see, your bigger concern is your 'friend'. Losing or betraying your boyfriend don't sound as bad as if it were your 'friend'.

Even if you don't blame your date, and probably don't want to hurt him, you can't detach from your 'friend'.

Also… the fact you're dating your 'friend's sibling caught my attention. Maybe it was unconsciously the closest you could get to let the desires you're denying come true, without risking your friendship?

Oui, mon chèr, if those dreams and thoughts are reoccurring and you're not comfortable with your 'friend' getting to know people, you must face that it's probably not just a phase. Est que vous voulez seulement coucher avec il, ou vous aimez ton 'ami'?

Is it fair to keep him from find l'amour, if you're not single anymore?

If you're not available, there are people willing to make him happy. Don't take him for granted.

If he's your friend, aren't you supposed to wish for his happiness?

You're also afraid of his rejection.

You should make some tests. He won't just tell you that he loves you, since you're not only on a relationship, but also his in-law.

Try to tease him and get some reaction.

Indulge him like couples do, make double-meaning comments – especially if you're complimenting him. Create some dubious atmosphere.

If he just laughs and teases back, you're out. If he blushes, stutters or the like, you're on.

But you must make up your mind, set plans for when you figure it out.

Just remember, you're still his in-law, so it's a very touchy situation and how you deal with your current date can affect the relationship you might have with your friend later on.

Well, it's a shame to spare the one that created hentai, but I'm sure that his brother can also learn if he has motivation and looks like having more stamina. Besides, his ahoge is an advantage on the long run. Please call me and sister Flying Pan to check on your classes.

Another thing you should keep on mind is that, even if he's usually a carefree joker, ton ami still is a family guy and has a romantic side.

Hope you find your way to your heart! Bonne chance, don't forget to tell Big Brother France when you get him. I'd love to know all the details.

Now, our next letter…"

* * *

Translations:

Bonsoir, mes amis: Good evening, my friends

Je suis: I am

mon ami: my friend

s'il vous plaît : please

Oui, mon chèr: yes, my dear

Bonne chance: good luck

Est que vous voulez seulement coucher avec il, ou vous aimez ton 'ami'?: Do you just want to sleep with him or do you love your 'friend'?


	38. Is love to let go?

They were at America's room, playing some games.

Not that the blond could really focus on the TV's screen.

The colorful lights reflected on the Korean face, high lightening the challenging smile on his lips, the eyes sparkling with amusement, while the Asian was cheering excitedly or grunting in frustration according to how the dispute went. And that was somehow much more interesting to the blue eyes than the lights and explosions at the game.

It was a wonder how US was still able to keep the game going.

Then, Korea's phone rang.

The distraction made the brunet's character get killed and caused a whine in distress. He answered the phone while the host kept playing.

The initially impersonal voice tune suddenly become merrier and somebody made the Asian chuckle. Then, he squealed and blushed, while a foolish smile popped on his face. Even if the hero tried to pick something, he couldn't understand his friend's mother tongue.

"I'll get going da ze~!" –announced the shorter man as he ended the call.

"What? No! Who was that?" – the American pouted.

"Not. Your. Business. Da. Ze~!" – the Asian answered, smirking mysteriously.

"What?! No way the hero will let you go! What if something happens?! You know what sort of freaks and pervs can be out there?!"

"What if wanting something to happen originates on me?"

"WHAT?! Dude, are you crazy?!"

"Listen, America-ssi. You have your own life. I can't be on stand-by forever da ze. Either you let me live my life or…" – the brunet had an uncharacteristically stern expression, piercing the blue eyes with his dark daring ones.

"O-or what?"

"Never mind da ze." – dark eyes avoided the blue ones, in defeat – "Just be happy and let me look for my own happiness, since it won't originate where I kept searching for it da ze."

"What you're talking about, buddy?"

"I'm fed up of just being people's 'buddy' da ze! I want to be special to someone, as much as I want someone that makes me feel…"

He was interrupted by the phone again. He answered in Korean, on an apologetic tune, but was unable to finish whatever he was saying, as the hero snatched the device from his hand and just butted in:

"Yo, whoever it is, he's not going. Stop bugging him." – and then, the phone was sent flying through the window.

"Why did you do that da ze?!" – the Asian complained, before heading to the door, just to be stopped by a heroic hand holding his sleeve – "What now?!"

"I said you're not going!"

"Oh, yeah? How can you stop me da ze?!"

Then, America pulled him to a kiss, surprising the Asian, who was just so dazzled by the sudden caress that didn't realize that the knot fastening his vest was undone, the tie keeping it on place gone. He was still dumb folded when he was thrown at the bed, but didn't complain because he soon has company.

He panted with the featherlike kisses on his neck and chest.

"W-what are you doing da ze?" – the brunet asked, when he realized that his friend was using the strap from the hanbok to tie his wrists on the bed frame.

"Now you won't go anywhere." – the blond smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair da ze! You fooled and traped me!"

"Well, weren't you the one wanting something to happen? And going against and abandon the hero? Now the hero is punishing you." – the blond retorted, playfully touching the brunet's chest partially exposed by the now opened shirt, enjoying how nicely the smaller body squirmed at the contact.

"Are you punishing me for trying to have a life, for trying to make happiness originate on me?!"

"Can't let you go, because it doesn't feel right not having you by the hero's side!"

"And you think it's right to keep me tied when you already has someone else da ze?! What does it make me da ze?!"

"I-I…"

"So… is that all that I became to you da ze?" – a disappointed voice asked, coldly.

* * *

The blue eyes suddenly opened wide, fully awake.

He wasn't at his room, but at a couch that originated in Korea, with his friend watching some drama, the with touched teary eyes, sobbing sympathetically.

Oh, now US remembered coming unannounced to his in-law's place that evening, with a new game they had to try and the unsuspected host's favorite snacks.

Since it used to be common place months ago, there were no questions, but it made the brunet squeal happily and confess being relieved that his differences with Japan didn't spoil their friendship at the end.

Then, they chatted casually for a while, until the hero asked about the humors of him hanging out with imaginary friends.

The shorter man retorted humorlessly that Canada was real, even if noticing him originated in Korea only – and changed the subject, asking about the new game.

The first display made the Asian choke on the snack he was munching, blush and stutter uncontrollably, until he managed to say:

"W-why did you bring this kind of stuff to show me da ze?!" – the brunet pointed accusingly at the obviously adult content.

The guest laughed his guts out.

"Man, you should see your face! The hero just wanted to check how you'd react!"

"Yep, so funny da ze." – dark eyes rolled, annoyed – "Why don't you play that with the right Asian da ze?"

"Aren't you the right one?"

"N-NO!"

"Sorry dude, I forgot that the prankster sidekick deep inside is a prude!" – US earned a growl in protest, that was ignored, while the hero was cheering inside his head _'He stuttered and blushed, so the hero is on!'_ – "That's the real one for us to play."

"No, I don't want more games from you, dishonoring my game set enough for a night already originated in you!" – the brunet whined.

"Uh… so what will we do?"

"Let's watch some movies da ze. That one didn't originate on me, but I think you'll like it." – the host decided, turning on his computer and accessing some links on a language foreign to the blond… that was not a specialist, but guessed it was Japanese, instead of Korean.

When it started, there were some kind of monsters feasting on a cute girl… not just as food.

"UGH, THAT'S SO GROSS, MAN! And you complain about what I showed you, but it's kid's stuff comparing with this! Now I'll have nightmares for weeks! So not cool!" – now the hero was blushing like mad.

"Starting it originated on you da ze~! And you should love this, since it originated on your beloved one too!" – it was the time of the shorter one laugh out loud – "But that _is_ gross. When I first found the link, I thought it was weird, but didn't mind checking on it da ze." – the Korean agreed, making a face – "So… no more of this kind of stuff da ze?"

"Deal!" – the defeated hero agreed quickly, wrinkling his nose. _'He… teased back and laughed? No way!'_

"So… what about the other game you came to show me da ze?"

Then, the blond was in charge of setting the game while the brunet went to get some soft drinks for them… and let the coke bottle slip from his hand when he saw his friend shirtless. Luckily, having good reflexes originated in Korea and he was able to avoid the mess.

"Hey, good move!" – the hero smirked.

"America-ssi… did watching those weird things made you hot da ze?" – asked the disbelieving and slightly blushing Asian, setting the beverage, glasses and ice bucket at the table.

"Well, maybe…"

"You know, doing much to help on his case don't originate on me, so you'll probably be better at the next door da ze." – the brunet reasoned, pointing to East.

"No, here is more fun~!"

"A-are you sure da ze?"

"Sure!"

"So… solving this problem must originate on me?"

"I-I guess…"

"Ok." – the smaller man shrugged off, as if that was not a big deal at all.

"Or… what, really?!" – it was the blue eyes that blinked in disbelief now.

"Knowing how to solve it quickly originated on me da ze." – the Korean approached with a confident smile… then he tugged his guest's pants… and dropped ice cube inside the hero's underwear.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT COOL! OH, MAN!" – the American complained, struggling to take the piece of ice from his own clothes.

"What can be cooler than ice, America-ssi?!" – the Asian was laughing so hard he had to sit to prevent falling on the floor – "Anyway, problem solved or does shoving the ice bucket there have to originate on me?"

"Now the hero is cold and wet!" – US whined – "You did it, buddy, so warm me up!"

"Oh, you want me to put pepper sauce there da ze?"

"NO!"

The Korean chuckled.

"C'mon! Don't let it defeat the hero da ze. It will dry off soon, and I bet you'll forget about that when playing!"

"But the hero is player 1." – the American pouted. Not that the other would really fight about it.

Anyway, the Asian was right and the game soon made his mood to usual fun loving one.

At some point, an heroic move for feeding his friend started… tucking Korea's face with the food, making it greasy, full of crumbles and annoying the shorter man.

So, instead of taking that as a thoughtful gesture, the brunet gave up the game accusing the American of cheating to win.

"Of course you're doing that to distract me and then brag about winning even if you played single handed! Why else would you keep shoving food at my face da ze?!"

(But Korea said that after they had a fit of laughing when US was trying to feed his friend without taking his eyes from the TV screen and managed to accidentally stucking a snack at the brunet's nose, causing their game to be over)

Then, after washing his face originated on Korea, they decided to watch K-dramas to humor the host… and the hero ended up snoozing.

Yes, that's what happened so far.

And the blond having another weird dream.

Suddenly, the Asian's phone rang and was answered almost automatically.

At first, Korea spoke in quiet whispers that soon became excited, even if he tried to keep his voice down not to wake the hero that he didn't notice that was already awake.

The hero felt his heart stung when he witnessed his friend blushing at the phone and apparently stutter in his own language and awkwardly make fun of himself, laughing it off. Dark eyes were even softer now, and a sheepish smile was displayed. Then, Korea glanced quickly at the calendar and apparently set an arrangement that raise his spirit even more.

US felt like getting rid of that stupid phone like on his dream, but just couldn't.

His buddy deserved to be happy, to feel special and loved.

As much as it hurt the American, now that he realized someone else could indeed earn the heart that originated in Korea and treasure him, he admitted it was not heroic at all to keep his buddy from happiness, since, right now, the hero couldn't offer him that, being his in-law.

Even in case Korea did have feelings for him, it wouldn't be fair to anyone.

What the hell was he doing there anyway?

* * *

Notes:

Well, there are lots of... uh... alternative adult stuff at games and the net. And lots of this is in Japanese.

A friend of mine once showed me some drawings of mutilated girls being molested and told me that it was a new kind of fetish originating in Japan, named 'guro'

i just can say that I don't really get much about many fetish stuff, I just hope people don't do that on real life!


	39. When love is a worthless shit

"Hey, Japan! Why you're watching Japanese drama with subtitles?"

"It is Korean drama."

It was a scene were a guy was talking to a girl.

Then, the American heard a phrase that caught his attention.

"That's it! Sarangheyo! What does it mean, Japan?" – the blond asked, remembering about something he heard some time ago and he still didn't know the meaning.

The girl looked shocked, cried and ran away, while the guy kept shouting the mysterious line.

Japan didn't need any further clue on who said this to his boyfriend. But the guilty one would pay for it.

"That means 'worthless shit'." – the Asian answered, a tea cup hiding smirking lips.

"W-WHAT?! I can't believe! All this time I thought he was my friend! I'll show him who's the worthless shit!" – a furious hero slammed the door, heading to a neighboring house.

* * *

South Korea was in front of his house, apparently chatting with a floating bear, when he saw US approaching. He cheerfully flapped one of his long sleeves to greet the new comer, not having time to notice that something was wrong, until he was suddenly hung by the collar of his hanbok's vest and harshly shoved against the wall.

The brunet coughed, the air left his lungs when his back unexpectedly hit the hard material, then blinked, shocked.

"A-America-ssi? What's up?"

"YOU TRAITOR! To think I used to call you my best buddy!" – blue eyes narrowed in rage.

"WHAT?! What did I do da ze?!" – the Asian's hands tried to untie American ones from the cloth around a neck that originated in Korea.

"Don't you ever dare touching the hero again!" – the taller man hissed, tightening the grip, making the trapped one choke and let down his arms in defeat.

"What you think you're doing, America?! You're going to kill him, eh!" – Canada tried to pull his neighbor from the Asian. However, not only the barely visible nation failed, but was also pushed away.

"Who are you?! Stay away, it's not of your business! No, wait! It actually can prevent this deceitful cheap actor to fool you too!"

"Wait! (cough) What you're talking about da ze?" – the brunet asked, the hand US used against Canada leaving room for some air.

"You take advantage that only you and your commie twin speak your wicked language to say whatever you want and get away from the consequences! Guess what? You can't fool the hero forever!"

"Hey, leave Korean alone, it originated on me and I'm pretty proud of it da ze! And what saying originate from me that is so bad anyway?!"

"Don't you remember? That _sarangheyo_ shit! And you were not even man enough to tell it in English so I could answer as you deserve!"

The Asian's face fell. For a long moment, his only reaction was to gape with his eyes wide open in realization. His crush new about his feelings… and was taking it worse than in any of his predictions.

"So, it's true! All this time I thought we were buddies, but you…!"

"I-I couldn't tell you da ze! Not with you dating Japan! But getting over it originated in Korea da ze!"

"Of course you couldn't say that to an in-law! And you think I care if you got over that?! You just screwed our friendship!"

"And you think I wanted feeling like that originating on me?! You have no idea how it is to feel like that and having to act happy while you drag me everywhere with you da ze!"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"As hard as it is, I never did anything about it other than trying to get over it and deal with it by myself da ze!"

"And you think it's enough?! How do you think I feel now that I know what you really think about the hero?!"

"I'm sorry! I know how wrong and disgusting it is! But doing everything I can to solve this does originate on me!"

"So, you still feel like that?!" – the American hissed.

"I-I…" – dark eyes started to tear up while a proper answer didn't come.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT LEAST MY FRIEND!" – they yelled at each other at the same time, the Asian finally pushed the superpower and running to his own house, slamming the door.

"Did you have to be so harsh with him, eh?!" – Canada has been shouting quietly all the time, however, his voice was finally heard now that the place fell silent.

America saw the other blond follow the Korean and went back home, fuming.

* * *

Canada couldn't recognize the living room he was moments ago.

It used both full of personality and tidy.

Now, there was no better word to describe it than chaos.

Brunet was throwing stuff against the walls or the floor, breaking them with rage while rumbling furiously. Then, he got a Korean sword that proudly ornamented the place and started attacking the couch.

"Korea, stop! You'll end up hurting yourself, eh!" – the Canadian said as loud as he could, but the Asian was blinded and deafened by his own frustrations and pain.

"Stop! You're just harming yourself, eh!" – the quiet nation hugged the roaring tiger from behind, trying to prevent more destruction and to calm him down – "If he's treating you like that, he doesn't worth you, eh! He doesn't know what he's missing. You deserve someone that treats you right, eh!"

The attempts of taking it out on the Asian's possessions gradually faded away, to be replaced by sobs and whimpers until the sound of the beautifully hazardous metal piece clang against the floor.

"That's ok… You'll be ok, eh?" – the taller nation sat at what was left of the couch, cradling his distressed companion – "You don't need him, you'll sure find someone that loves you, eh?"

"T-thanks da ze. I don't deserve that being always there for me originates in you. I'm just troublesome da ze."

"Don't be silly, eh? Everyone has bad days, and you've always been there for me too." – the blond blushed a little, realizing he was still with the smaller man sitting on his lap. Not that he minded – "And it's not your fault, we can't just decide who we love, eh?"

"Being right originated in you. They say we should listen to our heart, but does it listen to us da ze? Because, when not even friendship is reciprocated, feelings are so worthless da ze."

"I guess… but maybe if we give time to time, things will somehow end right, eh?"

"I got tired of false hopes da ze. My life is no Mexico-ssi's drama, on which despite the main character suffers all sorts of miseries, we know she'll be happy at the end. It's more like a Korean drama, the end is unpredictable and not always happy at all. It's not doing me any good. Moving on must originate in Korea and… Oh, sorry, I must be heavy da ze!" – the Asian blushed, realizing that he was still at his friend's embrace and hopped off, awkwardly.

"N-no, it's ok." – the blond said, refraining to pout.

"Well, guess it's time to get rid of all that junk that originated on me."

"At least it calmed you down… but it's such a shame, I mean, those things were nice, now you need to redecorate, eh?"

"No, I having to detach from all this stuff originates on me. It all would bring back memories of him, of the false friendship I got trapped in da ze. Doing that should have originated on me long ago."

The Canadian observed the wrecks and realized that there were photo frames of the Korean with the American, game sets and books the Asian probably got from the superpower, comics, CDs… but then, he realized something that made the blue eyes blink in shock.

"E-even the couch, eh?"

"Yes, we spent so many nights there…" – Korea didn't notice Canada freeze in panic with the thought of their activities on that piece of furniture – "… playing videogames and watching horror movies or K-dramas. Of course, the dramas won't go to the bin, because they originated on me." – the quiet blond sighed in relief, and then the Asian blushed, realizing what the beginning of the statement sounded like – "N-NOT LIKE THAT! We never did anything weird there! Or anywhere da ze! I-it's just that he spent so much time there that it wouldn't surprise me if there is a hole with his shape. I-I mean… n-never mind da ze… Anyway, needing redecoration originated on me."

Korea knew his face was red and he couldn't help but be defensive with the Canadian having wrong ideas. Maybe the events of the day made him overly sensitive and feeling lonely, but the thought that he might not be indifferent to his quiet friend did flash on his mind.


	40. Side effects

Since America and Korea's fight, many things changed.

They would never again talk to each other more than strictly necessary, and always through diplomatic means, as on an untold agreement.

As their personal ties were undone, whenever they were on the same room, the atmosphere would get tense, as if any miscalculated gesture or word could trigger a war, even if the politics and economy were not affected.

Actually, America wanted to cut every deal they had, but his boss wouldn't let him. _'It's a childish overreaction. Even if that wasn't a nice gesture of his, people act fool when wasted and it's not like he threatened us. South Korea is still an important ally, especially now with North Korea's nuclear issues. You might not be friends anymore, but it's not wise to just push him to his brother's side.'_

South Korea knew that he couldn't just cut all the agreements they had so far as nations, so he just dealt with everything purely business like.

However, something was very intriguing to Japan.

Somehow, it seems like US was more affected then his neighbor.

Korea might not be as cheerful and spontaneous than he used to be and nowadays would guiltily avoided eye contact with the island nation, but at least he would smile politely to everyone else and sometimes barely noticeable, but sincere smiles would be on his lips when around Mexico or a floating bear.

However, America would not smile at all.

He was cuddlier, needy and clung on Japan much more for comfort. He would whine and complain about one of his only friends – the one he trusted the most – betraying him, and how it was much harder to trust anyone after that. And the superpower would ask him to never do as that deceitful Korean and always be true to him. Actually, even the fact that Korea looked less affected would stress the American even more.

It was no romantic bonding, but it was bonding, nonetheless, right?

Sometimes Japan felt some guilty, but he kept reasoning to himself that he didn't know how bad they would fight, but at least they never approached each other anymore.

And even if he was obviously hurt, Korea looked a little more open to other possibilities, so at the end, Japan did him a favor, helping him to move on – Denmark even commented something about Korea and another nation (he could not remember who) buying furniture together, while holding hands.

So, maybe, despite the side effects, everything would end up right?

* * *

Notes:

-If I'm not wrong, Danish furniture is considered trendy.

-I'm correcting this note... In South Korea, it wasn't shocking to find young adult male buddies walking holding hands, without meaning anything other than friendship. It's unusual nowadays. I believe the source I read wasn't up to date. Thanks to viciousangel132 to let me know and help improvements to originate on this fic!


	41. A second source, just in case

"Why don't you listen to the hero and just give up communism and nuclear weapon?!" – America asked annoyed, to North Korea, by the phone.

"I am not your puppet you can tell what to do da ze. Oh, wait, you just kicked out that puppy."

"Don't mention that jerk. Is that a Korean thing to be such a trouble?!"

"Oh… now you know how to tell Koreans from other Asians! I must congratulate my brother da ze."

"What, one uses nuclear stuff and missiles, the other spies and plays with people's mind?! I must have seen this coming from you!"

"Now that you mentioned, it would be great to reunite Korea, so we can use all the information he has about you da ze. Who knows how hard the puppy can bite after his master just made a point of how much he worth, even if he kept licking your boots for so long."

"What, no way! The hero won't let you gang together and mess up! You… you… SARANGHEYO!"

"… hey, do you have any idea of what you're saying or did capitalism melt your brain da ze?"

"… it's Korean bad word, right?"

All America heard sounded like a face palm and a very long and deep sigh.

"Hey, is any commie there?"

"Who told you that is Korean bad word da ze?"

"Japan… why?"

"And you never thought about checking another source before confront South da ze?"

"Uh… I didn't… but why shouldn't I trust Japan? What does it means?"

"My brother fell in love with such an idiot capitalist dummy that not even he deserves da ze."

"Oh… wait, he said you're in love with me?! That's so… weird. If you threat the ones you love I wonder how…"

"YOU STUPID CAPITALIST, HE SAID HE LOVED YOU DA ZE!"

"Ouch, why did you yell… wait, WHAT?!"

"I hope he moved on, I don't want to see something with my face doing K-drama like scenes with you, of all people da ze!"

"But… but… why would Japan lie to the hero?!"

"You expect your boyfriend to tell you somebody else loves you da ze?!"

"… Oh! You're right!"

"…"

"…"

"Want to keep wasting my time and yours on that endless argument that none of us give up or go check South da ze?"

"Ok, call you another time."


	42. Listen to the truth!

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Korea, dude! Need to talk to you!"

"I believe you know my embassy number da ze. And appreciating not calling on my personal phone for business originates on me." – the South Korean voice suddenly got impersonal and mechanical.

"Wait, don't hang down!"

"Is North launching rockets or doing nuclear tests again da ze?"

"It's not about that!"

"Then it can go through diplomacy da ze. If you don't mind being busy originates on me."

"WAIT! Let the hero talk…!"

"I will recommend my diplomats to give special attention, since you went through the trouble of calling."

"I finally know…!"

"Now excuse me da ze."

"WAIT!"

All America got as an answer was the sound of the ended call.

* * *

"You're early, being ready still didn't origin…" – the initially apologetic Korean expression instantly went cold and impersonal.

"Hey, buddy…" – the unexpected visitor panted, sweaty, apparently from getting there on a rush.

"Knowing you call anyone 'buddy' originates on me, but I would appreciate if addressing to me as such doesn't originate on you."

"Don't be like that! It makes you look like North!" – the blond whined.

"Knowing how to tell me from my twin originating on you da ze? Now, that's a progress."

"Because I'm heroic like that~!" – the blue eyed one joked… however, he didn't have any effect on the Asian.

"Recalling having an appointment with you doesn't originate on me."

"Well, we don't, but since you wouldn't answer the hero's calls, I just came."

"Are your diplomats on a strike da ze?"

"No, but…"

"So let them do their work da ze. Now, excuse me." – the brunet tried to close the door.

"NO! We need to talk!" – a heroic shoe prevented the door to shut.

"Just because you're a superpower, it doesn't mean everybody is available whenever you want da ze." – the shorter man informed, clearly annoyed.

"It's about the last time we talked!"

"Didn't you get enough of humiliating me about that da ze?" – the Asian hissed, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean… I'm sorry! I screwed it all! Don't make the hero beg to get into your house so we can solve it!"

"Needing you into my place doesn't originate on solving this issue. Isn't it already solved anyway da ze?!

"No, it's not solved at all! And the hero thinks you'd prefer to have some privacy about that."

"Not that the 'hero' would notice such a little detail, but not only Canada-ssi saw the whole thing: all the neighborhood heard that da ze! Then having to deal with North making fun of me and the rest of my family's acting by pity towards me had to originate on me! Even Japan, who should hate me, looks at me with pity on his eyes! I don't know how I would cope with that if it wasn't for Canada-ssi and Mexico-ssi's support da ze! And now caring about my privacy originates on you?!" – the shorter man spat.

"WHAT?! The hero had no idea!"

"Stop acting like you care, it's sickening da ze!" – then, something popped on the brunet's mind – "Oh, I got it. You're afraid of me pairing with North to declare war on you da ze? Don't worry, Korea won't reunite under North's rules anytime soon, knowing how suicidal it would be originates on me."

"Of course the hero doesn't want his buddy to become part of the dark side, but that's not the point!"

"Now mind your business and let me mind mines da ze."

"The hero won't leave until you let me in and listen!"

They stared at each other's eyes on a silent dispute, but eventually the Asian gave up, knowing how useless it was.

"Fine, but be quick da ze." – he moved to allow the other to go inside. However, his expression was still not friendly at all.

"Wow, your place changed!" – US commented, sitting on the new couch, patting the place at his side calling the other to join him.

The invitation was clearly turned down as the host kept standing and glaring at him.

"Uh… right… listen, I finally know what you said that night…" – the blond informed, awkwardly.

"Y-you didn't know da ze?!" – dark eyes blinked in shock.

"Well, they translated it wrong for me. They told me 'sarangheyo' meant 'worthless shit' in Korean and I got so mad just thinking of the possibility of you bad mouthing me. I was blinded by the feeling of being betrayed by my best buddy."

"A-and you never questioned if calling you names would originate on me, just like that?"

"The thought hurt so much I was not thinking straight, I'm so sorry! Now that I know, it changes everything! The hero will make it up to you somehow, so I want my buddy back."

"You're wrong da ze." – the Asian's face was not cold and aggressive as before, but sad and disappointed – "It originates no change at all da ze. It doesn't change how easily turned against me da ze. Does it really change how much I meant to you? You're just moved by pity now. I don't need that originating on you."

"Dude, it's not like that!"

"Isn't it? I never asked you to love me back, and I don't need you stuck with me just because you think you own me da ze. There is still some pride originating on me. Let me keep at least that da ze."

"No, buddy, the hero does miss you!" – the blond went to the brunet, but was stopped by a shaken, quiet voice.

"A-actually, it's even worse da ze. I thought that it happened because of something I did, even if I couldn't help. But now I know it was for something that didn't originate on me. And you didn't even care to check what was really happening. That shows how much you trusted me da ze. How do I know you won't do that again at any false accusation da ze?"

The Asian was clearly on the verge of crying, but it was totally different from when the tears originated on sympathy for a drama character, or just having a tantrum. US was used to see this coming from his buddy and knew it would take just a minute or two for the Korean to be either his usual bubbly self again or to take whatever made him upset as a challenge and face it with fire on his eyes.

However, this time he was doing his best to refrain his tears and to keep his voice composed. America could see his broken spirit dying down and how he clung desperately on what he still had left of pride and self-respect refusing to give evidences that his former friend was still able to hurt him.

"Y-you know, whoever told you it means 'worthless shit' couldn't be righter, after all. Loving you is a worthless shit, indeed da ze."

It broke the blond's heart to witness and hear this all. It was not what the hero wanted to happen! He had to somehow make it up to the best friend he ever had!

"H-hey, buddy…" – the taller man tried to pat him for comfort, however, that only made the brunet to avoid the contact and shake even harder.

"H-have the decency of leaving me alone da ze! Believing it's the least you can do originates on me. N-now, if you don't mind, having plans for tonight still originates on me." – the Asian managed to open the door, making it clear he wished the American to go.

After not even the hero's best puppy eyes failed, US left, defeated.

* * *

This note is actually to thank viciousangel132 for helping me with South Korean culture.

(Chapter 40 was revised, by the way!)

By the way, since there are many countries popping up here and then, and I haven't been abroad as much as I'd wish to, I would also appreciate if anyone could let me know about other nation's culture!


	43. Omake - Happy women's day!

Well, that's a little extra for International Women's Day.

Just something that won't really make difference on the whole story, but I guess it would work better with gender bent Japan and Korea, because in both nations (and I guess Asia in general) the whiter the skin, the prettier; and showing skin (I guess more specifically necklines) is quite a taboo for women in Japan – and probably in Korea.

* * *

The world meeting was held at Egypt this time, and it was so hot it made the other nations literally feel like they were at the desert. Even if the room had the air conditioner on, they all tore they jackets away and loosened their ties, some opened some of the shirt's buttons, the others rolled up its sleeves – even if said sleeves when were already short.

Japan was dripping sweat, but resisted and kept composed.

Korea was on the 'sleeve rollers' group, but did open her shirt's second button, just enough not to show her curves.

Then, something got the island nation's attention.

"Korea, whatto isu thatto?"

"Hn… my arm da ze?" – asked a puzzled nation.

"It is half-white, half-tanned. So dowdy. You no use sun rotion?"

"It's not your business, but using sunblock did originate in Korea."– the Korean rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I knew it! Your head also rook rike it was toranspuranted." – the Japanese commented, smirking – "That is what you getto when you justo play outside and is too lazy to care about yourself. Or you are trying to became a Siamese catto?"

"I was not playing around da ze! And hey, stop staring at my breast, just because they are bigger than… did any originate in you for you to be so jealous anyway da ze?"

"Just because I don't show off, it does not mean that I don't habe!" – now the Japanese was indignant – "I do habe my modesty, unrike you!"

"What are they talking about? They are showing almost as much skin as nuns." – Brazil whispered to Morocco and then realized her Islamic outfit covered everything but her eyes and face palmed – "Never mind."

"It's not my fault it's hot here da ze!" – the Korean blushed in both anger and sudden self-consciousness.

"Bet Mexico and someone else disagree, chérie" – France chuckled and earned a slap at the back of his head from the Mexican and a quiet protest muttered somewhere near a floating bear..

"Show me your handzu."

"Nothing better to do originated in you?"

"Why? Afureido to show me?"

"There. Happy da ze?"

"I knew. All carroused and rough. Maybe thatto is why you are still single. How you want somebody to rike you?"

"You know, soft, snow-white flawless skin is not all that matters da ze!"

"It's kind of cute to see how you guys care about each other." – commented America, coming between them proudly, a hand on each Asian's shoulder.

'_If only he knew…'_ – thought the Asian women.

"Anyway, how did you get said Siamese tan and the stuff on your hands if you were not playing outside?"

"It must have happened in Africa or Haiti… sending missions of peace originate in Korea, especially with Ban Ki-moon as United Nations' Secretary General da ze."

"That's so awesome, girls with attitude totally rocks! Wear those as badges of honor! You're a heroine too!" – the blond high-fived the Korean, flashing a proud smile at his friend… for Japan's displeasure.

* * *

Translation:

Chéri (French) darling, when speaking to female

Note:

-I read somewhere that Koreans are known for part taking on missions of piece and assisting nations in need, so… if that's true, it's pretty heroic for me.


	44. After match

Since the true was clarified between America and South Korea, many changes occurred.

Even if North Korea's theory made sense, US was not able to prove that Japan intentionally led to his misunderstanding with his best friend.

But that possibility made the blond feel uncomfortable and unable to trust the island Nation, keeping the hero away, even if they didn't officially break up.

Japan acted as if he had no clue of what was happening and would not only keep going to his boyfriend's place, but also try to humor and please him in anyway he could think of.

That didn't really have much effect.

On the other hand, that was also exactly what the American was trying to do to the South Korean, except that the Japanese was quiet, while the superpower would whine, pout and try to get a reaction from his former side-kick.

That was something nobody could really ignore, since first he and South Korea were the best friends ever, then suddenly US started to be snappy, to be on a terrible mood and to glare and try to exclude the Asian. And now, the superpower would look at him apologetically, full of guilty and suggest plans that would benefit his in-law.

On the other hand, the changes on the Korean were more subtle to most of the fellow nations.

Yes, they had great relations at first. However, after their friendship got stained, he was all business. He would talk and smile politely to the other nations, even if not as cheerful and carefree as usual. At least he was still working, not letting whatever happened influence his business, politics and so on. It actually looked like he was more focused and serious than ever. And he would respond to the self-declared hero's glares with another defiant one.

Even with America's new changes, South Korea's business and negotiations seemed to be unaffected. He would still speak friendly to anyone, smile (mechanically) and maintaining his focus.

The only significant change most noticed were that he would question America's propositions and refuse any deal that would make benefits originate on him without a good and fair reason. (And text the hero informing that selling his friendship didn't originate in Korea, so he should stop)

Then again, K-dramas did originate in Korea for a reason: he did have great performing skills when required.

Now that the feeling of betrayal wasn't blinding the sky blue eyes, he finally could see how his former friend was using his nation's issues to forget and suppress his personal ones. And how the tears the Asian fought against when the true was unfold washed away the sparkles that used to be on those dark eyes.

The hero desperately wanted to fix what he caused when he just jumped on conclusions, but he didn't know how.


	45. One's dream can be others' nightmare

There was a rocket traveling fast around the Earth, watching what was going on on the world.

There was the Korean Unification flag, and people cheering while the twins finally were together.

North was beaming as nobody saw before, victory radiating from him… not caring that South didn't look as happy. Actually South literally had his hands tied.

No, that was an understatement.

_He_ was tied up.

And gaged, so nobody could hear his protests.

So he could have no reaction other than the red color in his face, due to an indignant rage because of what he was forced into and the shame at been dressed up as a bride.

The communist nation put a ring at his brother's finger and stuck another ring at his cross-dressed twin's immobilized hand before fitting his own finger on the metal piece, then signed they destiny and confirmed it with his struggling twin's fingerprint.

And the union was (unwillingly) sealed with their lips.

* * *

America was shocked when a long haired Asian broke into his house.

He was used to have that face smiling friendly, pouting playfully towards him, or even complaining dramatically before shrugging it off and face the world with a challenging grin and daring eyes. Nowadays it was sad and distant too often to the American's liking.

But, of course, this was not his buddy.

It was not just the long braided hair that made it clear.

South Korea would never have that viciously demented look in his eyes. He was not able to wear that blood thirsty smirk.

Or open fire against him, with an utterly satisfied, smugly face.

Red splashed all around, from the hero's mouth and the holes on his body.

* * *

"NO!" – America shouted, waking with a stat, sudden adrenaline rush making his heart race and his breath heavy.

Then, he realized he was safe and sound at his own bed.

However, the blond couldn't resume his sleep.

He couldn't help feeling restless, the nightmare kept bugging him. Many times he considered calling South to check if he was ok, but refrained doing so. He didn't want to look stupid and being afraid of nightmares was not exactly heroic. Also, even if economics and politics between their nations were unaffected, they were not considered personal friends anymore, after that terrible misunderstanding when the thought he was being bad mouthed by his best buddy made the blond overreact, but it was actually a confession of love slipping the tongue that originated in Korea.

And his apologies were rejected.

Maybe South would laugh about it, and this would be an ice breaker.

Maybe he would tell him off, not amazed to be woken up so late for something so silly.

Maybe it would interrupt something, now that he looked so close to uh… what was his name again?

The self-declared hero didn't know how to deal with his formerly also self-declared sidekick, now that he was not sure about his own feelings towards his in-law or where his ex-buddy's heart was heading to.

But regardless of what they were to each other, he missed South Korea so bad that it hurts.

At some point, he blinked as he could swear he heard the doorbell ringing, even if it was still dark.

He sneaked out of his room and quietly peeked out from above the stairs.

Lithuania yawned before reaching the doorknob, but the hero was frozen and was not able to stop him.

Would North Korea dare to ring the doorbell and just come shooting through the front door?! Lately, he acted mad enough!

"Mr. Korea, what are you doing here so early?"

"A-a bad dream originated on me. I know it's silly, but I must check if America-ssi is ok da ze." – a familiar voice whispered, shaken by fear and worry. And there was the short haired Asian twin, still on his pajamas and sleepers – "Listen, you don't even have to wake him up da ze. I know North can look like me in disguise, so just lock me out of the house, check him out and let me know da ze. Please, Lithuania-ssi…"

The American came running from his hiding spot, in such a clumsy hurry that he tripped and almost fell, startling the men at the front door, who rushed to the hero.

"The hero is ok!" – the blond reassured them.

The European sighed, relieved.

The Asian couldn't help the bottled up tears flowing out, freaking out the taller man.

"Korea, I'm ok! See?! You have nothing to worry!"

"Don't you scare me like that da ze! What would I do if something happens to you da ze?! A world without you doesn't originate in Korea!" – ranted the unexpected visitor.

That scowl, instead of taking US down, was rather comforting to the blond, who somehow knew to wrap his arms around the sobbing brunet to calm him down.

"I missed you too, Korea."

* * *

Notes:

A couple of weeks ago, North Korea launched a video were a North Korean young man dreamt that he was on a rocket watching the world. Korea was reunited and US burned. I guess if you search for 'North Korea dream' at you tube, you can still watch the propaganda.

Well… now… I know it's weird and probably won't mean much to anyone else, but I'd like to tell that not only this chapter, but this fic itself is a tribute to someone very dear to me.

My beta reader and best friend for 6 years or so.

She was so talented, full of personality and had a great future ahead.

In many senses, she was my Korea's America.

I looked up to her, and even if she was younger, she did save me a couple of times.

Despite being both female, we had a kind of friendship which the best description was a bromance, like two dudes. And many people thought we were something else.

I'm still trying to cope with her not being around.

I tried what I could to help solving what really happened and bring justice, but it seems useless and I can't help but feel like I didn't do enough for her.

It might sound weird, but it hurts to write in Portuguese (our native language) without her discussing ideas and revising my writing.

At the same time, I know she wouldn't like me to just stop writing (or any other plan we had) because of her.

The last thing we talked about was the rough plot of this story… so, even if she won't be able to read this and probably won't even know about it, I feel like I own her.

Today would be her birthday.

Yuu, no matter where you are, you'll always be my hero.


	46. We're just not the same

Once Korea calmed down, there was an awkward atmosphere, since he wasn't sure of what to do, nor the hero did.

Lithuania just left discreetly, knowing they would be ok and giving them some privacy.

"W-well… since you're ok, I guess I'll get going da ze." – the brunet tried to free himself from the taller man's embrace.

"W-what?! No way! You came all the way from your house this late and will go back, just like that?!" – the blond kept his hold on visitor.

"There is no point denying that worrying about you still originates on me. But we're not the same da ze."

"Why not?!"

"We just can't be the same da ze! Trying the best I can originated on me for long enough to know da ze. And now that you know how I felt… how can we both act as if nothing changed da ze?"

'_how I felt'_ – the hero usually didn't have much attention to details, but that past tense somehow bugged him.

"H-hey, buddy… How long?"

"D-do I really have to tell you da ze? It's embarrassing and you're already on a relationship, so it's no use at all da ze." – the surprise guest blushed, uncomfortable.

"Well, I always assumed we never had secrets to each other so I guess you own that to the hero."

"R-right…"

"C'mon." – the blond freed the shorter man and sat on his couch, patting a place next to him and the Asian hesitantly joined the host – "So… how long?"

"I'm not sure, it was little by little, I guess da ze. But… being sure originated on me at your last birthday."

"W-what?! So long! How did you know?! Why you never told the hero?!"

"I've been denying it, because I didn't want betraying our friendship originating on me. But that day you were so happy and proud; even the fireworks were no match for the sparkles on your eyes da ze. And each smiles that originated on you just made my heart beat louder than the gunshots saluting your States union. So I couldn't help myself but wish to keep you that way all year round and to think of how much it would mean to be the one originating happiness on you like that da ze. S-silly, I know." – the Asian smiled bitterly at how foolish he was.

The blue eyes blinked, shocked and touched at the same time.

"Then, why you never told the hero?" – the blond whispered, uncharacteristically quietly.

"I-I was so afraid da ze! At the time, I didn't even knew if you liked guys or not da ze! What if you preferred girls?! It would make feeling disgusted about me originate in you! I didn't want screwing our friendship up originating in me! At the end, it was all useless da ze!" – the one confessing shook his head, distressed.

"Wait… was that why you got so mad and ran away at that party?!"

"Don't worry. I later came to the conclusion it was better that way da ze." – the brunet tried to calm the hero down, with a tentative reassuring smile – "I don't know what would be worst: if you just felt betrayed and got disgusted about me or if you dated me by pity or just for not breaking my heart da ze. Besides, Japan is so popular, rich, always so neat and well behaved that blaming on you for fall for him can't really originate in me. I'll never be like him, and even if I used to think being good enough to be your friend originated on me… I just can't compete with him to be the one for you da ze."

"You're wrong, buddy… I don't think the hero loves him." – the blond stated, not really sounding amazed.

"America-ssi… if you never liked him, why would you date him da ze?"

The superpower bit his lip, unable to answer. He suddenly feared that if he told it was just the situation that lead him to a relationship with the quiet celebrity and it never really meant that much to be with Japan, Korea would think relationships and feelings were meaningless to the hero. That even made him freak out on the inside, since he never worried about what others could think of him... especially his 'best buddy'.

"Will giving up originate in you just like that? Misunderstandings and arguments originate in any couple. Ok, I don't know what happened between you and it's not my business, but Japan really looks like efforts to make it work are originating on him. Any relationship must be mutual to last. Sometimes, we just end up hurting the one's we care about exactly because we care da ze. Are you sure it's not the case? Doesn't he deserve a second chance da ze?"

"W-what about you?"

"Well, life goes on da ze." – the brunet shrugged off – "Besides, I don't want breaking you up originating on me. Just because we're not buddies anymore, it doesn't mean wishing you to be happy doesn't originate on me."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean?! I thought we were buddies again!"

"America-ssi… as I just said, any relationship must be mutual to last da ze. I do still care about you, and forgetting all the good time we had together doesn't originate on me. However… showing how little you trusted me originated on you, and I honestly can't trust you anymore. I'm not even sure if it would be wise to trust you da ze. You know, sometimes I even get myself wondering if it all meant to you as much as it did to me da ze. I know it's useless and only hurts me further, but it also makes me aware about trusting someone too much, so it's a lesson learnt da ze. The point is: how can friendship originate when there's no trust?"

"How… how can I make you trust the hero again?"

"I don't know da ze. It's not that simple. Then again, we'll never be the same. Even if you can act towards me like you did before knowing I liked you, it won't make feeling the same originate on me."

After an awkward silence, the Asian stood up.

"Well… now that I know you're ok and what really happened between us is clearer, getting going should originate on me."

"H-hey, Korea… are you by any chance… liking someone else?" – the blond asked, hesitation making him sound not as heroic as usual.

The brunet blinked, surprised by the question, but smiled mysteriously.

"Probably saying too much already originated on me, since mentioning you fancied Japan never originated on you before you started dating, thus you also kept to yourself too. But don't worry: issues about personal life that affect you won't originate on me."

* * *

Ugh… odd chapter to write, but it would be even more awkward if they just skip the conversation, after last chapter ^^'

Hope to make next one more interesting =p


	47. Like, everybody is talking about that

America was curious about who could be the new owner of Korea's heart.

Not jealous, of course. It would be already weird enough to lust on a buddy (even if the Asian would stubbornly refuse to consider them as such), let alone crushing on an in-law (even if the hero and Japan were not on the most passionate phase of their relationship, if the blond ever felt 'the thing' for the unreadable nation).

He just wanted to be sure that the Korean would be ok, and whoever it was, would treat him right.

After all, they've been friends for so long, and the superpower still didn't break up with the island nation (his boss advised him to try to work things out before just dumping such and influent and popular mate), so Korea was his in-law, therefore, somewhat part of his family.

Yes, that's why his blue eyes would study how his former buddy interacted with the others, narrowing 'deep in thought' (never uncomfortably, nor enviously) every time someone managed to make a warmer smile or even a laugh originate in Korea… Or when the peninsular nation would casually keep hold of other (male) nation's hands.

At times, he would even play with other nations' hands between his, clearly not caring if people were looking of not (if he noticed people's stares at all)!

As much as such behavior caught the American attention, he wasn't able to pinpoint who was originating love in Korea, since he would display his affection this way towards… just to mention a few: Mexico, the floating bear (or something holding it) and even France! When England confronted his boyfriend and the Asian, Korea even offered to hold the bushy eyebrows man's hands too, as if nothing!

However, the hero felt like he definitively had do something to save his former sidekick when he overheard Poland and Lithuania chatting (actually, Poland gossiping non-stop, and Lithuania just trying to follow the pink-lover's chat).

"Like, I tell you, being dumped in front of everyone just trigged some man-hunting instinct on that poor Korean. Even if he would joke a lot, he would try to keep some mystery about his personal life and used to be low-profiled, but like, everybody just knew how he was on fours for America. And when the American just became tired of him, got a posh version with more glam and, like, didn't even get the trouble of telling him it was over… it just turned him into a lovesick slut what opens his legs to anyone who gives him attention, and he doesn't even try to keep it a secret! Ukraine told me that Liechtenstein told her Swiss told him Austria told him that Prussia told that Hungary saw him kissing somebody nobody remember who's hands when they were at a coffee shop. Oh, my, somebody tell me what's with that whore! First he goes for imaginary boobs and now it's some kind of hands fetish? Like, never be alone with him or he can attack you, Liet! I would just bitch slap him to death and show him not to mess with you, but nobody is safe with him around!"

"P-Poland, I don't think Mr. Korea is this type of person, even if he always had an easygoing and quite sociable nature, he was always respectful to me. Are you sure that isn't a misunderstanding?"

"Like, my ass! He's grabbing anyone's hands and acts as if it was the most natural thing, not even nations on stable relationships are safe! And he does that, like, in front of the other's boyfriend! Is that slutty or what?!"

"W-well… it does look over affectionate to our standards… but maybe that's something from his culture…"

"Riiight… we know that Asians are usually too worried about modesty and stuff. So if that's too much contact to our standards, how come that's 'normal' there? Liet, are you, like, defending him? Because if you cheat on me, you'd be under Polish rule! Anyway, check out this new nail polish, is that fab or what?"

The hero had already heard enough, he just had to warn his one-sided 'friend'!


	48. A handful of problems

A pair of dark eyes blinked curiously at the blushing blond trying to recover his breath as if he had just run from his own place to the Asian's door.

"… Does wanting something to drink originate on you?"

"Great! Give me a coke?"

"Sorry, having this doesn't originate on me anymore, but I have water and juice on the fridge da ze."

"WHAT?! How can one have no coke at all?!"

"I'm sure if you knock at the last door you passed by, having it would originate on Japan da ze. Did you just come to check if I'm still buying your beverage da ze?" – dark eyebrows frowned.

"Ok, the hero will take a juice." – the American accepted, half-heartedly.

Then, the brunet let the pouting man into his place and got a pair of cans from his fridge, offering one to the visitor.

The blond studied how the host shook the can and opened it, while seating on a bean bag opposite to the sofa the hero was on. Blue eyes widen when he tried his juice.

"Wow, that's actually good. How the hero didn't know that?"

"Maybe because you never tried it, even if offerings originate on me, and would just stick with coke da ze?"

"Oh… right."

"Anyway, did you just drop by because you were thirsty or something else originated your visit?"

The hero's first impulse was to grab the Asian's shoulder and shake him, demanding _'WHY DID YOU BECOME A WHORE JUST BECAUSE THE HERO DUMPED YOU?!'_. However, he somehow felt like the tae-kwon-do creator would just literally kick him out if he did that, so it took all his will to refrain and he awkwardly asked:

"Is that true that you became a whore because the hero dumped you?"

The Asian choked, barely able to put his can on the table while coughing.

"W-what?! I don't believe it da ze! False accusations against me are originating in you _again_?!"

"T-the hero is not accusing! I'm just asking!"

"Yeah, and this is such an improvement da ze." – dark eyes rolled, still annoyed.

"I know~!" – the blond beamed.

"That was not a compliment da ze."

"Well, the hero could just grab your shoulders and shake you, yelling _'WHY DID YOU BECOME A WHORE JUST BECAUSE THE HERO DUMPED YOU?!'_, so it was a heroic improvement! HAHAHAHA!"

The shorter man just glared at the other, not amazed at all with the comment.

"Don't be like that! If the hero doesn't ask, how am I supposed to know?!"

"Of course that's not true da ze! You should know, since it would be impossible for you to dump me because dating me never originated on you!"

"R-right… but you did like the hero and after I started dating Japan you've… well, they say you became a shameless man-hunting slut…"

"What, so every time somebody has a love-life fail, he just becomes a whore da ze?! That's ridiculous! And if you think I'm a slut, why did you come here da ze?!"

"I'm not saying you're a slut, I'm just warning you people think you are! Even if you don't accept me as a buddy, we're still allies and in-laws!"

"So you came here to prevent indirectly spoiling your image originating on me?!"

"No, the hero just wants to help an old friend!"

"Not insulting would already be some help da ze."

"If you don't want people to gossip about you, why you keep holding hands with guys in public?"

"Holding buddies hands always originated on me… isn't that how you display friendship? What's the matter about that?" – the Asian asked, truly puzzled.

"What do you mean?! Guys just hold each other's hands if one of them is a toddler or if they are together!"

"Well, it's impossible for holding hands to originate when you're away from each ot… wait, what?!" – the shorter man was shocked, after realizing what was being implied.

"Everybody is making assumptions about who you're with, because they see you holding hands with many guys. They even saw you kissing one of this guys' hand!"

"T-that's nonsense da ze! I never kissed anyone's hand in front of others! Why would they think that?!"

"They said it was at some café, I don't know."

The brunet made an effort, trying to recall anything, then he commented: "The only thing I can think is that time I was trying to get Canada-ssi's hands warm, but I was just blowing them between my own hands and rubbing them da ze!"

"Why did you do that anyway? Isn't his place colder than yours? Shouldn't he be more used to cold than you?"

"I-I…" – the shorter man blushed and stuttered, until he realized something – "How did you know his place is colder if remembering him never originates on you?"

"I just made a heroic guess. Anyway, why are you doing this?"

"I always held buddies hands and nobody said a thing about that da ze! Why only now it's originating rumors about me?!"

"D-don't ask the hero!"

"I held your hand since we started hanging out, and nobody said a thing da ze! Suspecting anything never originate on you, right? So why now da ze?!"

"Well… the hero never thought about that, but looks like they assumed we were something else… and you did like me, right?"

"Liking you didn't originate at the beginning of our friendship! Anyway, why can't just leaving me alone originate on them?! What did I do wrong da ze?!" – the brunet questioned, clearly upset.

"If they don't know that's only how you show friendship, they can get the wrong idea, buddy. Not even the hero can stop that." – the taller man informed, with concerned look on his face.

"So why it never originated the _'wrong idea'_ about me on you before da ze?" – the Asian spat.

"Wait, what?! Buddy, the hero is trying to save you!"

"Get out da ze! Knowing why I still open my door for you don't even originate on me anymore."

"Don't take on the hero!" – the American whined.

"Just leave me alone da ze." – the host demanded, apparently not affected by the heroic puppy eyes.

* * *

Notes:

It seems like it used to be common to see guys holding buddies hands in South Korea, but for some reason, you rarely see that nowadays. My theory is exactly what Korea is dealing with: foreigners getting the wrong idea, making Korean guys too self-conscious to do that. If my theory is right, I'm really sorry for them to suffer of lack of people's understanding. (Maybe it was exagerated on that part where Korea is trying to warm Canada's hands, but I guess it could happen if holding hands has not necessarily romantic connotations and Korea could be naïve enough to do that without thinking it could look suspicious to random passers-by ^^')

I just wanted to start this chapter with a somehow friendly atmosphere between them, meanwhile showing good things that originated in Korea, but the hero didn't give a try/credit… if you have the opportunity, try those juices with coconut jelly/fruit pieces, they are real treats! (I'm an OKF fan! For the ones that don't know what I'm talking about, that's a Korean food/beverage manufacturer XP Of course there are other great brands, such as Haitai)


	49. Can anyone give me a hand da ze?

"Why are you upset, eh?"

"It's nothing da ze…" – the usually bubbly Asian answered, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well, then let's go to the hockey game?"

"Ok…"

The Canadian cocked his head curiously, because usually the Korean would just take his hand whenever they walked together, but he didn't do that this time. So, instead, the blond offered his hand to the brunet, who froze.

"Sorry, Canada-ssi, holding your hand can't originate on me anymore." – the smaller man declared with distress on his voice.

"Eh? Why not? Did I do something that made you upset, eh?" – the blond asked, shocked.

"No, of course making me upset doesn't originate on you! It's just that holding friend's hands can't originate on me."

"But you always did that, eh?"

"I know da ze! But it looks like that gives people wrong ideas and gossips about me are originating because of that!"

"Really?"

"They think I'm man-hunting or something da ze! Now I can't even be friendly with my friends anymore da ze!"

"So what you're going to do, eh?"

"I told Mexico-ssi why I can't hold his hand and he said it's ok, but he thought I was holding his hands to try to originate jealousy in America-ssi! France-ssi said it was a shame because he was looking forward some action and winked asking me to tell him if changing idea originate on me! I was so mortified da ze! I apologized to England-ssi and he accepted it, it was halfheartedly and he clearly did not believe that it was just an innocent gesture from my side da ze. I think holding friends' hands will have to stop originating on me, even if it's part of my culture da ze."

"Well… you can still hold my hand if you feel like it, eh?"

"B-but that will still make them gossip and I don't want ruining your chances of getting dates da ze." – the brunet explained awkwardly, with a slight blush on his face.

"Don't worry, eh?" – the discreet nation answered playfully – "Actually, maybe that would make them notice me, so you'd be doing me a favor eh?"

"C-Canada-ssi!" – the Asian got even more flustered.

"Just joking, eh? Why don't we make a deal? If any of us get interested on someone else, we just tell the other and stop holding hands? I actually appreciate how it shows how close we are, eh."

"A-are you sure da ze?"

The barely visible nation nodded, reassuringly, offering his hand again.

Even if the Korean hesitated a little bit before accepting it, somehow Canada's hand felt warmer and more comforting than ever.

"Thanks da ze." – a somehow shy, but sincere smile originated in Korea, and it was Canada's time to blush.


	50. Helpless help

America was going back home from a business meeting at China's, when he thought about dropping by South Korea's place. Since the last time he went there, his former best friend would answer only business/politics related e-mails and calls, on such a business-like manner that somehow it made the blond suspect that the only reason why the Korean still kept any contact was because, as a nation representative, his people's interests were above his personal ones and, at imminent war times, one just couldn't spare a superpower as an ally.

Actually, today no answer was originating from Korea at all.

That was weird, really, since he was one of the most connected nations around the world. So either he was too upset to care about his nation (the odds were really low, since even if the drama-lover was a fun-loving prankster, he was still quite responsible when it came to his people) or he was having internet problems. Both possibilities were very improbable.

So, US went to his ex-buddy place.

However, before he rang the doorbell, something caught his attention.

It was a little detail that would be unnoticed by anyone… including the hero, if the once sidekick hadn't have shown him long ago.

'_You see this twig? If it's just by my front door like this, it's safe da ze. If not, the string connected to this spring snapped and that would only happen if something or someone heavier than a big cat went through my walls da ze. Then, knowing someone broke in would originate in Korea.'_

There was no twig.

* * *

Not long ago…

"I can't believe the internet is off again da ze! How can work originate on me like that?!" – the distressed nation whined, while desperately checking his computer's connectors and all the devices that he could think could relate with the internet – "Having conference calls to attend originates on me!" – he sat at his seat, grunting in disbelief.

"North, knowing that if I don't work and make money I can't send you aid originates on you, right?" – the Asian asked, with a stern voice.

"Receiving aid from such a weak nation is too degrading to originate on me. Stop speaking like a capitalist da ze." – a familiar voice came from the host's back, cold and sharp metal touching the more globalized twin's throat.

"You spend all your money in weaponry and let your people starve, while working my way out from poverty is degrading da ze?" – the shorthaired one asked, apparently not affected by the menacing blade.

"It was already bad that you were that capitalist devil's puppet, but now you let a woman boss you around da ze? Relying too much on technology is originating on you, making you too much of an easy target. And keeping increasing your hall of fancy war toys just to show them off to try to scare my people is not smart da ze."

"For bad or for worse, the world is capitalist now da ze. Adapting must originate in order to survive. A female boss originated on me because my people choose her; being able to accept that women are as capable as men is a sign of modernity and open mind da ze. And needing so much defensive devices wouldn't originate on me if offensive weapons didn't originate on you."

"You're a shame for Korean people, I will make a broken spine originate on you and purify Korean spirit with your blood before unifying Korea under the communist dream da ze."

"Don't make laughs originate on me. We know you can't just kill me: you really think the world will forgive you da ze? Even if aniki is your traditional ally, you think forgiving you for murdering one of his siblings will originate on him? Even if you do kill me, it'll be just a matter of time until other nations break their alliances with you and you'll have no aid nor food, therefore, it'll be just a suicidal move originating on you." – the capitalist twin smirked.

"Daring me is not really smart, South…" – the communist threatened.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU COMMIE!" – suddenly, a heroic voice echoed, startling the twins, making the shorthaired jump from his seat to the longhaired one's knife.

"SOUTH!" – both the hero and the capitalist shouted, when they saw the host bleeding.

"WHY DID YOU JUMP DA ZE?! WANTING TO DIE ORIGINATES ON YOU SO BADLY?!"

"I-it's not my fault if reflexes originate on me when somebody suddenly yells da ze!"

"HEY, THE HERO IS TRYING TO RESCUE YOU!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO ORIGINATE HEART ATTACK ON US, IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN, I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE HIM A SCARE DA ZE!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM, WHY WERE YOU WITH A KNIFE ON HIS NECK?!"

"Guys, wanting to interrupt you don't originate on me, but hemorrhage is originating on me?"

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT, IF SEPARATING US DIDN'T ORIGINATE ON YOU, THREATING MY TWIN WOULD NEVER ORIGINATE ON ME, TO BEGIN WITH!"

"I WAS SAVING SOUTH FROM BECOMING A COMMIE!"

"Emergency da ze? Can you send an ambulance to my place, please? An accident happened and blood is originating from my throat da ze…" – South called from his phone, while trying to stop the bleeding with the first thing he saw that could do it, and that happened to be his chair's pillow.

"WHY DID YOU CARE DRAGGING HIM AWAY FROM ME IF WANTING HIM NEVER ORIGINATED ON YOU?!"

"IF THE HERO COULD, HE WOULD HAVE SAVED BOTH OF YOU FROM COMMUNISM!"

"WHO SAYS NOT WANTING COMMUNISM ORIGINATES ON ME DA ZE?!"

"THAT MUST HAVE TWISTED YOUR MIND IF GOING COMMIE THE WILD WAY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BROTHER'S LIFE!"

"HARMING HIM WOULDN'T ORIGINATE IF YOU DIDN'T BUTT IN DA ZE!"

The doorbell rang. However, it was ignored by the bickering nations. The wounded one rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

"Yes, doctors, that would be me da ze. If I didn't pass out yet, it's a good sign, right da ze?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE IT'S THE HERO'S FAULT!"

"Well, why don't we check whose fault is that at the police station?" – a police officer remarked.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! WHERE'S SOUTH?!" – the blond asked.

"He just left on that ambulance."

"W-wait, I have to go with him da ze! We're twins, so totally compatible blood originates on me!"

"No way you'll infect him with your commie blood!"

"Preferring him dead originates on you?!"

"Let's discuss that at the police station." – the policeman demanded.

* * *

Note:

Last week (or was the other week?), North Korea's leader made some sexist comments against South Korean president. As weird as it might sound, I read about North Korea training hackers against South, and they already attacked banks and communication means (such as TV channels), and a recent internet shut down is suspected to be done by those hackers. Also, threatening messages from North seem to become more frequent and menacing. I sincerely hope they don't mean it, but wars are always so mindless…

Also, South Korea did answer that in case North does destroy him, he would end up losing his already scarce allies and would be gone soon too.

C'mon guys! You used to be one nation and one people!


	51. Hero's promise

America felt terrible about his injured friend, even if the hero did try to save him.

To make things worse, South Korean president didn't allow the blond near him, despite their alliance against the commie twin.

His boss explained that this was not personal, but she had to care about South's safety and their people's trust. However, it didn't prevent guilty eating him alive from the inside.

Especially because when his buddy needed him, the hero was so mad with the rebellious enemy that he ended up neglecting his friend's health.

What could have happened if the drama lover was not able to keep calm, take care of the situation by himself and remain conscious until the ambulance got him?

The hero would never admit that aloud, but if it was the other way round, he would panic heroically, while his buddy just would stop anything he was doing to call for help and do whatever the situation required for the hero's safety… even if ranting with him about taking unnecessary risks and the like – and when the hero was safe, tell off the offender.

Then, the made a heroic resolution.

No matter if South Korea didn't accept his friendship or trust him anymore.

No matter if it was risky and could upset even further the longhaired twin.

No matter if he was officially Japan's boyfriend, therefore, the Island nation was supposed to be the hero's priority.

No matter he wasn't even allowed to visit his former sidekick.

The hero will protect him, no matter what.

* * *

Note:

I just had to write something about that, but today I read a news about US Defense Secretary promising to protect SK… =p "unbreakable promise", he said XP

* * *

That's not a prank, **April's Fools** is a new kimchiburguer romantic comedy:

"_Just tell the hero what is it you love that makes you so troubled."_

"_America-ssi, love for you originates on me da ze."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_W-WHAT?!"_


	52. How do you know that it's love?

"Hey, England! Is France there?" - asked a loud voice by the phone.

"Hello to you too, America. How do you kn… WHY WOULD THAT FROG BE IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Well, it's where he usually is when he's not on his house! HAHAHAHA! The hero is a genius! Of course! I am the HERO!"

"SHUT UP! Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well… I think France would be the best one to ask that but… how do we know… we like somebody?"

"UH?!" – soon the phone was switched on speakerphone mode and another voice was heard as well.

"Hohohohon~! C'est pas le japonais. Vous aimez Corée, n'est pas?"

"Hey, France! How do you know that?"

"WHO SAYS YOU COULD USE MY PHONE, GIT?!"

"Amerique, je suis le pay d'amour! Tell big brother France… Korea is hanging out a lot with Mexico, and they sure look like enjoying being with each other. How do you…"

"Mexico is no worth Korea! I wonder how nobody says a thing about that! I mean, other than loving dramas and spicy food and trying to develop economically, they have nothing in common!" – US interrupted, furiously.

"D'accord, so Mexico is no good enough for petit Corée… but he's being hanging out a lot with that other one… can't remember who, but he is, I even recall noticing a light blush on Korea's cheeks when he (sacre dieu, can't remember his name!) claimed him before the last UN meeting…"

"How can someone nobody remembers make him happy?! Are you sure it's not some UK's imaginary friends trying to be friend with Korea's spirit?! Or some North Korean curse on South?! Anyway, not cool!"

"Oui, oui… And you think North and South Korea should ever reunite?"

"Are you nuts?! How could you even consider letting Korea alone with his evil commie twin?!"

"Anyway, does Corée do anything – such small things – that you even feel silly to see as endearing?"

"He does! I mean, the way he scrubs his eyes when sleepy makes he look so innocent and vulnerable! He squeals and flaps his long sleeved arms around when excited, not caring about his family telling him to have manners. The sparkles in his eyes when he learns something new, the way he frowns at a challenge and…."

"D'accord, we got the idea. Now, what about Japan?"

"What about him?"

"Is there something Japan does – or the way he does – that makes you feel that he's special?"

"Oh… You know… I guess, but they are mostly stuff that Korea does too, like bringing me homemade food and insist that I should be more careful about my health, even if I am the hero…"

"Hn… I see… Who do you enjoy most to spend time together?"

"Korea."

"Japan or Korea: which of them is funnier to tease and is cutter when annoyed?"

"Korea."

"About whom you think more often, no matter if he is there with you or not?"

"Korea."

"Who do you fancy more blushing under your body, in all glory to be seen, nothing covering his marvelous territories for you to explore?"

"Kor…" – the younger one started to answer, then stopped abruptly and US spat on the same time as UK – "FRANCE!"

" Je suis désolé, mes amis!" – he smirked, amused – " Mais la réponse est très simple, n'est-ce pas?"

"Well… that explains a lot… he told me he _liked_ the hero, but how do I know if he still feels the same? I mean, I'm now officially his in law, he won't just tell me, right? So how do I know if already got over the hero or not?"

"C'est vrai. Then, analyzing his behavior will have to do for now. Let's see… Do you feel like he's being touchy near you or avoiding you lately?"

"He is… but he says that's because he feels betrayed because I snapped with him due to a wrong translation and can't trust me anymore."

"You used to be so close, even if you were with Japan. What kind of misunderstanding could make you fight like that?" – UK sounded puzzled.

"Well… I asked the meaning of something he once said to the hero and they told me he was badmouthing the hero, when he actually was declaring his love…"

"YOU STUPID GIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASKED SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE JUST ASSUMING AND FIGHT WITH HIM?!"

"Anglaterre… US is just too dense. The poor Korean probably even think it is endearing, but that backfired on him. (Of course, it wouldn't happen if I raised Amerique, mais non…)"

"SHUT UP!" – there was a noise, as some fluffy material (a pillow?) collision and muffled French laughing.

"So… now that you know qui vous aimez, you have to sort out how to break up smoothly with le japonais and try to retrieve Corée's heart. Just don't dream about how will be your first kiss or whatever else with petit Corée while you're doing that with Japan, c'est un grand embarrass saying the wrong name during intercourses."

"Stop smirking, you maniac!" – another pillow hit.

"Oh… now that I think about that, in a way we already had our first kiss… I mean… once we were training tae-kwon-do and I teased him that since I was bigger and stronger, I already had more than enough technique to ultimately defeat him on his own game…"

* * *

_Even if US had the advantage of having the first move to attack the smaller friend, he was countered without even seeing what was coming. Now they were on the floor, Korean on top (actually more like anywhere) immobilizing the blond that wasn't able to move his arms or legs, even if the Asian was significantly lighter than himself._

_The brunet smirked, face only inches away from the other's._

"_Now, little grasshopper, who's the master da ze?"_

"_No way! You gotta be cheating!" – whined the captured one, struggling to escape._

"_I told you that tae-kwon-do originated in Korea da ze~"_

_The American was not willing to lose; there had to be a way out!_

_Then, he had a genius insight._

_The only part of his body that could move was his head._

_Korea was too close, there was no space for impulse enough for a good head-butt._

_There was only one option._

_The brunet's body first stiffened when he suddenly felt soft lips on his, tongue pleading to get into his mouth. Without realizing, the Asian relaxed, melting at the caress, and didn't register or bother about their bodies slowly moving to a more comfortable position. When he opened his eyes, which were much softer than before, blushing at the student that was now pinning him down, breathless and wordless, it was US turn to grin._

"_HA! Not even the master can beat the HERO!"_

_Then America learned a new attack move, the hard way._

* * *

"Oh la la…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"At the time I just brushed it away, thinking that his reaction were just my imagination and even kind of guilty about having such thoughts about my best buddy, but now…"

"Amerique… if you had to officially get into a relationship with Japan just because an accidental indirect kissing, what can we tell about directly and intentionally doing it before avec Corée?"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?! NO WONDER KOREA WAS SO SHOCKED AND HEART BROKEN!"

"OMG! I didn't realize before, but it's like if I was married with Korea and just dumped him for Japan! That's not heroic at all!" – the younger one panicked, horrified when it hit him – "He must hate me now! What do I do?!"

* * *

Translations: (All French this time)

C'est pas le japonais. Vous aimez Corée, n'est pas? – It's not the Japanese. You love Korea, right?

Amerique, je suis le pay d'amour! – America, I'm the country of love!

D'accord – right, agreed

petit Corée – little Korea

sacre dieu – damn, jeez

Oui - yes

Je suis désolé, mes amis! – Sorry, my friends

Mais la réponse est très simple, n'est-ce pas? – But the answer is really easy, isn't it?

C'est vrai – That's true

Anglaterre - England

mais non – but no

qui vous aimez – who do you love

c'est un grand embarras – it's a great embrassment

I tried to edit the chapter to improve the French... thanks for the tips, theworldofhetalia!


	53. Raindrops

America felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind, but even if such a gentle contact was supposed to be a display of affection, he felt suffocated.

Because it reminded him of his former buddy.

The one whose only fault was to love him and wish for his happiness, above his own.

The one who just got hurt by those feelings towards the hero.

The one who the hero only recently realized he was hurting so much, all this time.

The one who was the main suspect of stealing the hero's heart, despite the endless list of reasons why he shouldn't own it.

The one that was trying to get over him, to the point of making the others doubt his sanity by 'hanging out with an imaginary boyfriend', smiling and acting affectionately towards thin air or floating bears.

The one the hero just couldn't help but wonder and being concerned about, especially when they didn't allow the American to see him after the accident/terrorist attack that harmed the South Korean.

However, he didn't need to check to know that those arms were not his. And that somehow felt so wrong, even if this was the hero's official lover.

So, at the first opportunity, he just left his own place for some freedom, even if just for a while. He didn't really care it was raining or where he was going, so he just walked randomly… until he tripped on something and fell.

"That's not cool! Why they just leave stuff on the hero's way?!" – he whinned.

"… Sorry for sitting on my own yard, knowing it was on your way didn't originate on me?"

The blue eyes blinked in surprise, when the American realized he just tripped on a Korean with a slightly painful expression holding his bandaged neck, seating by his pond, with his feet playing inside the water.

"Ugh… sorry, buddy. How's your neck?"

"Well, they say healing ok originated on me. Luckily it didn't damage any vital vein, so it was more like a scare rather than anything really serious da ze."

"Right… sorry I couldn't come to see you; they just wouldn't let the hero come near you."

"That's ok, even if knowing you meant well originate on me, I think letting you near me wouldn't originate on me if I was my boss da ze." – the brunet commented, with an understanding look on his face.

"So… you're not mad at the hero anymore?"

"No. Suspecting something was wrong at my house made risking yourself originate on you, and as insane as it can sound, that and how you freaked out when it went wrong show how much you actually care, even if that was not helping at all da ze."

"Really?"

"Really da ze."

"So… buddies again?"

"Yes, just don't make me nod da ze." – the shorter man joked.

"Anyway, why you're not inside? You're all drench."

"Believing you're in no better condition originates on me." – the Asian half-smiled at his unexpected visitor remark's irony.

"Well, I just wanted to have a walk." – the taller one said, as if it was the most normal thing to do during a rain, even if a mild one.

"Right…" – the brunet didn't bought that, but didn't bothered to ask further. Which kind of bugged the blond, because a couple of months ago, the brunet would keep asking until the hero told the real reason.

"What about you?"

"I just wanted to keep cool and think straight, for once da ze."

"About what?" – the dark eyes left the superpower and looked deep in thought at somewhere on the water, instead of just answering, and the blond quickly added – "I-I mean, the hero knows you don't trust me anymore, but if the hero can help in any way…"

"They want me to get married da ze." – the brunet said, quietly.

"W-WHAT?!" – the taller one was shocked – "With who?!"

"Canada-ssi."

"That's not fair! Those bosses think they can do whatever they want with us! Forcing you to marry is against Human's Rights! Don't worry, the hero will save you from such a terrible thing!" – the blue eyed man declared.

"America-ssi, Human's Rights are for humans, not nations da ze." – the Asian chuckled – "Besides, arranged marriages still originate in my country. And it's not like obligation to accept originates on me."

"So, the problem is with whom, right?! Don't worry; the hero will keep this horrible villain at a safe distance from you!"

"America-ssi, Canada-ssi is no villain, and not horrible at all da ze!" – the injured man complained.

"But are you sure he'll treat you right?! Just tell the hero if he does anything against you!"

"Thinking of any nation that could treat me better doesn't originate in Korea. He's always there for me, and kindness towards me always originates on him."

"You sound like… you actually are not against it." – the superpower was both intrigued and annoyed.

"Well, my boss says it's not safe for me to be alone at home, after North broke in da ze. So, having company and sometimes being at other's house would increase safety. Also, it would prevent more gossips from originating about me and my personal life da ze. Not mentioning the political and economic combined strength. She also told me that she's concerned that I'm too lonely and that some nice company can do me good, but she can't really lecture me about that, since she's single too." – he rolled his dark eyes on the last sentence.

"As much as the hero doesn't feel right about arranged marriages, do you feel like doing that with him?"

"Well… if I were to pick anyone, regardless the consequences, it would be him. He's the kindest nation to me, and he does value my culture da ze. Did you know that he originated the first English-Korean dictionary?"

"I-I didn't…" – the taller man suddenly felt aware that he didn't learn more Korean than just enough to train tae-kwon-do, after all this time around his buddy.

"He calms me down when I'm too exited or upset to think straight and I feel peaceful when he's around. That's priceless, especially when you're at war with your own family da ze." – the brunet smiled dreamily – "If that's what you feel towards Japan, I guess understanding why you fell for him totally originates on me."

America bit his lips, not helping but think that his own relationship was nothing like that… he never heard the island nation speak of him like that, nor was he able to babble about his official boyfriend's qualities even if the Japanese surely had many of them. It also stung his heart that not so long ago, he probably was the one the pepper lover would talk about so lovingly.

"And of course, he's quite handsome, even if most nations can't even see him da ze." – not even the mild rain was able to blur the light blush originating on the Korean cheeks – "Sometimes I can't help but believe liking me originates on him. I mean, the idea of marrying me originated on him while he was helping me at the hospital da ze."

"So… what's troubling you about marrying him?" – the blond asked, not happy about hearing all about the issue, but really puzzled.

"America-ssi, can I ask you something? Understanding if you don't answer originates on me, since it's quite personal."

"Of course, bring it on, buddy."

"How did you know Japan was the one da ze? Would risking anything to be with him worth da ze?"

"W-what?!" – the American was surprised with such a question – "How can you brag about his qualities and all reasons why you should marry him and ask that?!"

"I-I got things wrong with a friend once, how can I know I won't do that again da ze? It could be so many things: friendship, gratitude, admiration, I don't know da ze! And even if we can't just tell our hearts who they should belong to, sometimes being really hard to read originate on them!" – the brunet explained, sounding quite frustrated.

'_Is he saying he never actually loved the hero?' _– US couldn't help but feel like he was stabbed on the heart.

"Do you… feel towards him like you used to feel about the hero?"

"America-ssi, you're so different that you just can't originate the same feelings da ze. I mean, do you really feel the same way about Tony, Whale and me da ze? Asking you to rank us doesn't originate on me, but even if we're all your friends, you think about us on different times and enjoy spending time with us in different ways, right? Believing love and friendship can somehow work alike originates on me. So, maybe different people make different loves originate on us. "

"R-really? So, how different you feel toward us?"

"You made everything wilder and more fun; when one of us went crazy, the other would go along or even crazier and nobody could stop us. Canada-ssi brings me balance and I wonder if shaking up his quiet and peaceful life can originate on me… before him, believing opposite attracts only worked on science originated on me." – the shorter man explained.

"But if you think it might be love and arranged marriage is no problem for you…"

"I never said it's no problem da ze. I don't agree with doing that for advantages when he might already like me, or to make him abide to something that is not of his culture da ze. We must agree that other than the combined resources – which are mutual – this marriage would bring far more advantages for me than to Canada-ssi, and that doesn't make feeling right originat on me. And what if I'm not able to return his feelings enough and making him unhappy ends up originating on me? That would be so unfair da ze! He definitively deserves to have happiness originating on him!"

'_He's more concerned about this Canada's happiness than his own… That Canada must really mean a lot for him.' _– thought the hero.

"Besides… war between North and me can resume at any moment da ze. If he gets involved on it in any way, forgiving myself will never originate on me." – the recovering nation representative gripped his hands and his eyes hardened at such terrible thought. – "If you saw how worried and sad he was at the hospital… I don't want to originate such feelings on him anymore, even if I'm not able to prevent war with North."

"That might be true, but you also don't know how long this war can take. As heroic protecting him can be, will you keep postponing your happiness? Do you really think that's fair?"

"Even if he's volunteering to do so, do you think it is fair to let him risk his own safety instead, da ze? Which guarantee I can give him that been back to him can originate on me latter? How can I originate happiness on him like that?"

An awkward silence trapped them, until it was broken by a thunder.

"The rain is getting worse da ze. Would you like to go inside da ze?" – the Asian invited, standing up.

"N-no, that's ok. The hero must keep going anyway."

"Are you sure da ze? It won't be good if a cold originate on you."

"Yeah, no rain can defeat the hero, anyway."

"Well, knowing better originates on you. Take care then, da ze." – the Asian smiled friendly, flapping his damp long sleeve as a good bye and went into his own place.

The hero stood there a while longer, for some reason feeling more defeated than ever.

He should be glad that Korea was now acting friendly and looked like he accepted his friendship again. He should be relieved that somehow his recovered buddy had a new chance to be happy and someone who treasured him just like the hero couldn't do to his in-law. The Asian deserved to be happy and loved, after all.

But the blond felt like a hole opened on his heart and that hurt like hell.

He didn't know why, but he kept asking himself:

Was that how his buddy felt when he first saw him getting close to Japan?

Why were the raindrops on the hero's eyes so warm?

* * *

Note:

As far as my researches go, arranged marriages still happens in South Korea, even if more likely among upper class families. Please, correct me if I'm wrong ^^'


	54. Back to business

Soon, South Korea started to go to nations meetings again.

Many wondered how he could keep that goofy smile and bubbly attitude even after he got injured by his own brother, at his supposedly safe home.

The Asian would simply shrug off stating that after so many years, he actually grew used with all those threats, and if he were going to panic or anything on those lines, nothing productive would originate on his country and that didn't increase his chances of surviving at all. So, freaking out was just a waste of time and energy.

As practical as it sounded, it was so out of common sense that to anyone who didn't know him well, it looked like he either was unable to take anything seriously for the live of him or that he was as insane as his twin, just more sociable and less hazardous.

He even asked Egypt if he could originate a pyramid now that being a mummy was originating on him!

But America knew better. He knew that even if it was true that his buddy was somewhat used to the constant menaces from his neighbor, he was also too proud to let everybody see him as a helpless damsel in distress of some sort. Even if being aware that a surprise attack could be fatal originated on the already harmed brunet.

Being tougher than he looked like originated in Korea, especially when other than being absent on a few (useless) meetings while recovering, he didn't let that wound affect his nation's matters.

However, lately the peninsular nation was acting weird(er).

He would blush or smile at nothing, sending shiver on even England's spine.

He would whisper and giggle by himself.

He would often be with his hands 'floating' above furniture or the like.

At times, his easygoing happy smile would wear off and the hero could glance at a somewhat worried and deep in thoughts expression on his buddy's face.


	55. Want it or not, the Hero will save you!

When he felt invisible arms enveloping him from behind and lifting him on a playful hug, with a chin resting on his shoulder, Korea couldn't help but blush and comment:

"Knowing that I'm not Kumajiro originates on you?"

"Of course I know, his breasts are not mine, eh?"

"Spending too much time with me originates on you!" – the brunet laughed.

"Is that bad?"

"Well, the other nations can complain if claiming them originates in you."

"I only claim you, eh?"

"R-really da ze?" – the Asian's blush got a richer shade.

"So, you don't disagree, eh?" – the blond whispered on the smaller man's ear, making him shiver.

"W-with what da ze?"

"That your breasts are mine?"

"I-I…" – the shorter man just stuttered, awkwardly trying to find words in vain.

The Canadian chuckled and caressed his cheek, gently turning his face so their eyes met, lips almost touching.

"May I claim something else, eh?" – the blond whispered seductively, his breath causing a slightly ticklish sensation on the Korean's skin.

"DUDE, YOU'RE FLOATING! THAT'S SO COOL! TEACH THE HERO HOW TO DO THAT!" – a loud voice suddenly startled them, making them break apart instantly and the dark haired one was barely able to keep balance and avoid falling to the ground.

"I-I wasn't floating da ze!" – the Asian informed, blushing even deeper by being caught in such (almost) intimate moment – "Don't make heart attacks originate on me!"

"Why so red?"

"Originating blush in such situation is normal da ze!"

"What kind of situation, buddy?"

"I-I… Canada-ssi… n-never mind da ze."

"What are you doing here anyway, eh?" – a quiet, but annoyed voice asked. However, the hero saw no one.

"Who's there?!"

"I'm Canada!" – the bear owner yelled silently.

"Who?! If the hero doesn't know you, you must be North Korea's spy!"

"What?!" – both the invisible nation and the Asian asked at the same time, in disbelief.

"Don't worry, buddy! The hero will save you!" – US grabbed the shorter man and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him like a pack of potatoes while running away from the alleged foe.

"Stop, America-ssi! Put me down da ze! Canada-ssi is no North's ally!"

"They must have brainwashed you, dude! No way the hero will leave you with whatever it was!"

The brunet sighed deeply, rolled his eyes and said:

"America-ssi, hurting my neck is originating from this escape."

"Oh… sorry, buddy!" – the American immediately stopped and put his friend down.

"Anyway, I don't want rudeness originating on me, but why you're at my house?"

"To save my buddy, of course!"

"America-ssi, you don't have to save me from Canada-ssi, threating me in any way would never originate on him."

"Dude, is that the one you were talking about the other day?"

"Yes, it's him da ze."

"Then, the hero has even more reasons to keep an eye on him!"

"What da ze?!"

"Love can blind people – and nations too, the hero guesses! So, you won't realize something is wrong until it's too late! You're so lucky the hero is here to save you! HAHAHAHA!"

"A-America-ssi, you don't need to do that…"

"You see! You're so blind already to refuse the hero's help!"

"I'm not da ze!"

"You're in denial, but the hero is here, don't worry~!"

"Korea, are you ok, eh?" – a quiet, but worried voice asked, approaching.

"Ok, the hero will keep an eye on him, so just act naturally!" – the American hid behind a nearby bush that was too small and left the top of his head visible.


	56. Hero's interventions

"Are you sure you want to see da ze?"

"Of course, eh."

"It's not the most beautiful thing da ze."

"Don't be silly. You trust me, eh?"

"Of course, trusting you originates on me."

"So, let me do it, eh?"

"Ok, then."

"Now, let me help you taking it off, eh?"

"Ouch! Be careful da ze."

"Shush… it's ok… now let me take care of you, eh?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU PERVERT!" – the hero slammed the door open, finding the Korean seating on a chair while the Canadian was changing the bandages on his neck.

"…"

"…"

"… Ok, just forget you saw me and keep doing it." – the American just left the wide eyed pair of nations.

* * *

"I can't help the feeling of being watched originating on me." – the Asian commented, while walking through his halls.

"Well… I'm watching you, eh?"

"Don't be silly, knowing what I mean originates on you." – the brunet chuckled, opening his room's door and going inside.

The invisible nation followed and closed the door…

… which was immediately slammed open.

"Dude, don't close the doors, they will get in the way when the hero saves you!"

"America-ssi! Pressing Canada-ssi behind the door is originating on you!"

"Who?"

"Just don't hold the door da ze!"

The hero did so, and felt a motion like something falling behind the door, even if he couldn't see anything.

"You knocked him out da ze!"

"Who?"

* * *

"So, isn't Japan your boyfriend? Why don't you go to his place and leave us alone, eh?"

"No way! The hero knows he's safe!"

"Well, being safe with Canada-ssi originates on me…"

"It does not! How can one be safe with someone nobody can see!"

"Seeing him originates on me?"

"So you must have the same problem as UK! The hero will make an appointment with his doctor to you, buddy!"

* * *

"You always listen to China, right, dude?"

"Yes, because being wise originates on him. And he's my aniki, so he wants the best for me da ze."

"So, you told him already about this marriage stuff?"

"I did da ze."

"What did he said?"

"Well, Canada-ssi is not the richest nation…"

_'Yes! You rock, old man!'_ – the superpower internally cheered up.

"… but he knows his own finances and is a fair payer, not making debts. So he's a safe bet on the long run da ze."

* * *

"You know, buddy, even if you're love blind, we must follow our guts! Don't listen to crap people tell you!"

Then, the brunet's stomach grumbled.

"Korea, I just made pancakes. Want some, eh?"

"Yay da ze!" – the Asian made a beeline to the kitchen, flapping his sleeves excitedly.

* * *

"I can't stand it! Why can't he leave us alone, eh?"

"As weird as it sounds, it makes me almost feel nostalgic da ze."

"What do you mean, eh?"

"When North and me still lived together, he used to act just like the overprotective jealous brother he was. I know America-ssi is no blood related, but he's just acting as North did then. Having actual dates was never able to originate on me, but it was kind of funny da ze."

"So, the war had a good side, eh?"

"What do you mean da ze?"

"Now that you don't live with your brother anymore, you can have dates, eh?" – the blond smiled suggestively, caressing a slightly blushing Korean cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" – the American ran and pushed his neighbor.

"A-America-ssi, how did you know where Canada-ssi was if seeing him don't originate in you?"

"Because I'm that heroic! And I sprinkled flour all over your floor so the hero can see where he's stepping! The hero is a genius! HAHAHAHA!

Dark eyes blinked when noticed that there was some powdery thing all over his place.

"NO! Who's going to originate cleaning it all da ze?!"


	57. Is this really time for romance?

"I'm not sure, being away and leaving my home empty now doesn't feel right da ze."

"Well, it should be very stressful to have a neighbor constantly threating you. You could use some time off, eh?"

"Still…just leaving my people at a time like that shouldn't originate on me."

"It's not like you're abandoning them, eh? It won't be good to anyone if you're already tense when you have to deal with North, eh?"

"I suppose being right originates on you… but I'm not sure relaxing can really originate on me."

"You could bring them if you want, my land is big and we actually could use all the manpower and talents that originate in your people, so it would be a favor to me, eh?"

"T-thanks, but we can't just move out and leave my land like that da ze."

"Anyway, it's just for a day and both your army and America's are watching any move at his home. I also…"

"NO! Canada-ssi, I don't want to originate you getting into a fight that is not yours! What if you get hurt da ze?!"

"And you think I like the idea of you getting hurt, eh?"

"T-that's different da ze."

"How so, eh?"

"He's my brother da ze."

"It doesn't make it fair! Actually, that makes everything more painful to you, eh!"

"Maybe it's not fair, but getting you involved is not fair either da ze!"

"… let's not fight about it now, eh? You should relax, but that's not helping at all."

"… ok. Anyway, being grateful originates on me because I know caring originates in you."

They exchanged quiet, but meaningful smiles and went hand-to-hand into the Canadian's place… while they were watched from the nearby bushes.

* * *

"Where are you going, eh?"

"To the spare room, to leave my stuff da ze?"

"You can put it on my room, eh."

"W-Why? Sleeping at the spare room always originated on me before?" – the brunet asked, but he suddenly acted awkwardly and blushed slightly, showing that he was actually not totally clueless.

"Well, before is before, eh?"

"I-I suppose, but…"

"I've heard that you used to share the room with America without issues. Why is it different with me, eh?" – the Canadian pouted.

"B-because America-ssi and I were never more than friends, nothing was supposed to happen da ze!" – the Asian face's color deepened.

"So… is there something supposed to happen if we sleep together, eh?" – the blond blushed slightly, while smiling mischievously.

"I-I not…!Suggesting anything didn't originate on me!" – Korea's face was now redder than kimchi sauce.

"I'm just kidding, eh!" – the Canadian laughed – "I don't bite, you know? I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with, eh? If you're still not comfortable with sleeping on the same room, you can stay at the spare room."

* * *

They were quietly drinking hot chocolate, hand in hand, when the constant and mysterious Canadian smile while he gazed at the Asian made a question originate in Korea.

"Having cream on my face is originating on me?" – the shorter man was already wiping himself self-consciously with a napkin.

"No, there's nothing there, eh." – the blond giggled.

"S-so why are stares originating on you?" – the brunet asked, awkwardly.

"I'm just enjoying the view, eh?" – the blond winked, blushing a little… but causing a deeper color change on the Asian's cheeks. That made the Canadian chuckle and comment – "Who knew the pranking drama writer was so shy when it comes to his own private life?"

Korea's face fell.

"D-disappointing you is originating on me isn't it? You probably think I'm awkward and boring da ze!"

"Not at all. I think it's cute, eh. Besides…" – the barely visible nation whispered quieter, but teasingly – "… it makes me wonder how much of the stories you produce are inspired on experience and how much are fantasies you make up in your head. Not that I mind making some of them come true, eh?"

As the guest wasn't able to do anything but blush deeper and gape, unable to find a proper answer, the blond chuckled and asked – "Are you shocked with my straightforwardness, eh?"

"W-well, expecting it never originated on me, but considering France-ssi helped raising you, it shouldn't be that surprising da ze."

"True, eh?" – the taller man laughed, but soon looked straight on the dark eyes – "So… you think it's a bad thing, eh?"

"N-no, it's ho… I-I mean, i-it's fine da ze!"

"Really? So you agree that we make up for each other nicely, eh?" – the blond smirked, approaching the other on a slow, but dangerous pace until he trapped the shorter man against the wall.

Not that there was much resistance from the brunet.

He was too busy trying to ease his own breath and heart beats for that magic moment when…

… his cellphone rang, making them freeze at the spot.

"K-knowing it was too calm was originating on me!" – the Asian complained.

"Just don't answer, eh?"

"N-no! I have to! What if it's important da ze! Harming my people can be originating while being distracted and selfish is originating on me!"

The Canadian took a deep, disappointed breath and gave room for the brunet to check his troublesome device.

The Korean frowned when he recognized the number, but answered anyway.

"I thought cutting this line originated on you." – he rolled his eyes, not really amazed, then whatever was told got his attention, even if he tried not to show it on his voice – "You what?! Believing you doesn't originate on me. Off course I want eviden…" – suddenly a loud, bustling voice was heard, making the Asian take the phone away from his harmed ears as a reflex, but the face that was blushing only a few moments ago went pale and disbelieving as the dark haired nation resumed the talk, nervously – "H-how did you…? What do you want da ze? Ok… WHAT?! You know that I can't do da ze! You'll…!" – slanted eyes got wide with terror – "NO! Don't do that da ze! Knowing you're not as evil originates on me! Don't hang down da ze! O-ok, I'm going, just wait a second!"

"Is that North, eh?! Let me go with you!"

South covered his phone with his hand and said apologetically:

"No, you can't go da ze. I can't bear with originating risks for your life. It's not your fight da ze. Just promise that being safe will originate on you."

Before the blond could answer, the brunet countered any reaction with a quick peck on his cheek and a quiet, meaningful plea.

"Whatever happens, promise to be safe and happy da ze."

Then, an angry voice demanded attention on the phone, making the Asian leave a stunned Canadian.

* * *

Notes:

-Until not long ago, there were some policies in Canada to encourage immigration, especially on the Northern area. I guess it's still working, but I'm not sure… correct me if I'm wrong

-Part of Canada was colonized by France, and I heard that they are quite liberal (to Brazilian standards… but we're not as liberal as foreign people believe) in some areas there… so, even if people don't use to notice him, maybe Canada can have a 'French touch' on private matters?

-North Korea had cut his direct line with South a few weeks (month?) ago… But I'm making him use it just a bit =p


	58. Beware the deadly fan!

"So… how are you doing there, America-ssi?" – asked a voice by the speaker, trying to sound casual, even if it was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Dude, it's so boring here! The hero has nothing to do and North said this place is mostly under the water, so I can't just break my way out without drowning. The only things here are the door and this huge fan by the ceiling, but that's too high for me to reach, and the hero doesn't even know where the switch is. There are not even windows! That sucks!"

"J-Just calm down, sorting this out will originate on me." – South Korea was doing his best not to sound worried.

"Alright! Since the hero has nothing to do right now, I'll take a nap!"

"NO! DON'T DA ZE!" – the South Korean asked, desperately – "Whatever happen, just keep conscio... I mean, awake da ze!"

"Dude, calm down! I'm just bored! It can't do any harm to the hero, right?"

"J-just hold on as much as you can da ze! Taking you out will originate on me, no matter what da z…" – then, the communication was harshly cut.

* * *

"Listen, North, you don't really have to do that da ze…"

"Wanting to do that originates on me."

"Supplying all provisions you want can originate on me, just let him go da ze!"

"Oh, what a faithful little puppy you are da ze. Provisions are useful, but knowing you can do better originates on me."

"It's not him you want da ze. Just take me instead da ze!"

"How touching. Does your master mean so much to you?"

"H-he's not my master da ze!"

"So, turning it on can originate on me?"

"NO!"

"Then, bark, little puppy da ze." – the longhaired one smirked.

"W-what?!" – the shorthaired asked in disbelief.

"It's one of the easier tricks ever, didn't even teaching you that originate on your master? C'mon!"

"What benefit will this originate on you?"

"The need of having fun at times originates even on me. Now will you do that or not?"

"… woof…" – South made a quiet sound, feeling humiliated, but having no choice.

"Can't hear you da ze~!"

"WOOF!" – it was now louder, making the host laugh and the drama producer never felt as mortified.

"Aw, what a smart, cute puppy da ze!" – North clapped his hands, then petted his brother's head –"Admitting he taught you well originates on me."

"Y-you already had your fun… now let him go da ze."

"Now that sleeping finally originated on him?" – he host pointed to the screen where America could be seen lying down, cushioning his head with his own arms and with eyes closed – "It must be stuffy there da ze." – he turned a switch and a fan started to work.

"NO! NORTH, PLEASE TURN IT OFF DA ZE! Knowing it's been a while we're not on best terms originates on me, but having a monster as brother don't originate on me!" – the Southern nation desperately tried to reach the switch.

"If breaking this switch originates on you, the fan won't turn off unless the power is cut. Is that what you want da ze?" – the longhaired one smirked, making his brother freeze.

"North, stop it da ze! Don't take on him da ze! W-why is this originating on you?"

"Well, taking you away and turning you against me originated on him."

"Russia-ssi did the same, but I don't see fights with him originating on you!"

"Teaching me the wonders of communism originated on him da ze. And the way you wag your tail to America-ssi originates sickness on me."

"What do you want da ze?!" – the desperate tune on his voice and the way South trembled in frustration and distress were evidences that, as much as he was avoiding it, he would soon start to cry and embarrass himself even further.

"As fun it is to play with you, supposing I have better things to do originate on me. That reminds me of those fancy brand new war toys you have da ze. Why don't you share some with your brother da ze?"

"B-but using them against us is going to originate on you!"

"Choosing originates on you. But the time of America-ssi's refreshing sleep is ticking by da ze~"

"OK! If giving you some originate on me, will letting us go originate on you?"

"Since being a nice, considerate brother originates on me, I'll let that deal originate on us this time."

"G-great… now turn the fan off da ze, please."

"Sign the deal first da ze."

"Here. Done da ze. Is happiness originating on you now?"

"Yes, just get out of my place now and perfection will be originated."

As the capitalist twin strode to where his ally was kept, North couldn't help but sigh at how silly his brother could be at times… however, he wasn't able to help a nostalgic smile originating on him, for the time when it was his safety that would make the dramatic Asian so concerned.

* * *

Note:

Some people in South Korea believe that you can die if you sleep with a fan turn on inside a closed room =p (for some reason, it's only supposed to work if you're sleeping, not when you're awake) I know South Korea is overreacting, but it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't right? ^^' Also, North knows he's not really threatening America's life, because as far as I know, the deadly fan is a South Korean urban legend, it's not supposed to make North Koreans worry =p


	59. Can you believe that!

When South Korea reached the prison and slammed the hatch door open, he found the blond at the floor, not even flinching with the sudden sound or light. He gulped, threw a rope stair and went down.

Did he take too long to save his friend?

Once he stepped the floor, he approached the American cautiously, and as his trembling hand was about to touch his pulse…

… a loud yawn almost originated a heart attack in South Korea.

The hero woke up with his friend hyperventilating.

"Buddy?"

"A-are you ok da ze?!"

"The hero is ok, but why you look so distress…" – the taller man was trying to stand up, when he was tackled by the brunet's hug.

"You're really feeling well da ze?!" – he asked again, checking his friend for any sign of injury or illness.

"Yes, just sleepy, that's all…?"

"You were so brave, dealing with the situation so well da ze! Being a hero originated in you, indeed!" – dark eyes sparkled with both admiration and almost shed worried tears – "But please, don't risk yourself so much da ze!"

"Ok…?" – the superpower scratched the back of his head, clueless, until he realized something shocking – "Wait, what you're doing here?! Did North catch you too?!"

"No, making a deal with North originated on me, so letting us go originated on him – for now. But getting out before he changes his mind has to originate on us."

* * *

"I told you already, the hero is ok!" – the blond rolled his eyes.

"But seeing a doctor just for a checkup won't originate any harm, right?"

"What should I tell the doctor anyway?"

"That you survived the fan death, of course da ze!"

"The fan what?" – blue eyes blinked, surprised.

"The fan death da ze! Don't you know? It already originated on my place sometimes!"

"Dude, as much as North has a low budget and all, it didn't look like the fan had installation problems and other than falling on me, how could it harm the hero?" – the taller one was puzzled.

"It could… it could… lower your body temperature too much da ze! Or dehydrate you! Or break oxygen molecules and asphyxiate you! Or create some vacuum dragging oxygen da ze! Or the air flow could prevent it to get into your nostrils! Or the friction of the air on your skin could burn you on the inside or… or…"

"Dude! You're sure creative!" – the superpower patted his friend's back, laughing out loud.

"Don't laugh at how people can die da ze!"

"What do the science guys say about that?"

"Evidences are not originated yet…"

"See? You're freaking out for nothing, buddy!"

"I'm not! It does happen da ze!"

"Anyway, how did you convince North to let us go? It actually took much less than I thought and he wouldn't free the hero for nothing, would he?"

"Well… he said tanks were not so fun, since he could only use them on me, so he asked for some ships and aircrafts da ze…" – the Korean informed quietly, knowing he was not bringing good news.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! NOW HE HAS A WIDER ATTACK RANGE!"

"K-knowing that originates on me, but what could I do da ze? He was going to kill you if giving some didn't originate on me…" – the Asian tried to explain, shaken by the recent unpleasant experience and the hero's anger, even if he knew the blond would obviously be not happy about the outcome.

The American soon regretted the way he spat without thinking when he saw how his friend was troubled. Even if there was no real threat hidden on the fan, all the brunet did was for trying to save him. It was silly and could have disastrous results, but it showed how much the drama lover cared. And he couldn't deny that it was rather endearing… how long could the hero really be mad at him?

"There, there…" – the taller one patted his friend's shoulder, with his trademark grin – "The hero will sort this out somehow. Don't worry~!"

"Sorry da ze…"

"That's ok! Now cheer up and smile! The hero can't have a gloomy sidekick, can he?"

The Korean gave him a tentative smile.

"No acting skills!" – the blond poked him on a ticklish spot – "The hero wants a real one!"

"Hey, stop da ze!" – the shorter man tried to defend himself, but unfortunately his ally new where to tickle and kept chasing him.

"C'mon! You're too stressed out lately, buddy!" – the superpower grabbed the struggling Asian and kept attacking even after they fell on the ground – "You need to have fun too!"

The last line left the taller man's mouth just when he was on top of the brunet, faces mere inches away from each other, sunny sky blue eyes reflecting on nightly dark sky colored eyes. They froze, stuck on a moment that felt like it should last forever, warm breaths mingling, the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other and wondering if the red in their faces was there just because of the previous chasing, or if the other could feel how his companion's heart beat fast.

Until the Korean broke the moment when he started to laugh.

"As if doing that with an in-law would originate on you! And me, nonetheless da ze?!"

The blond blinked in realization. That's right; he still didn't break up with Japan. And even if the hero knew in his heart that whoever Korea had been paired to was not the right one, it was not heroic to just kiss him, no matter how much he longed to do it.

So, the superpower just rolled over to free the brunet and looked away.

"S-sorry buddy."

"No problem, dude da ze~!" – the shorter man punched the hero's arm playfully, still laughing – "Just don't let Japan see this kind of stuff or isolating himself will originate on him! Then, this kind of fun won't originate on you for a long time!" – the Korean elbowed him, winking teasingly, clueless that his brother was not the one owning the superpower's heart.

The Asian's reaction actually hurt the hero much more than any fan would. Did Korea really get over him and was now unable to see him as anything other than a friend/relative?

"Anyway, how did North defeat you da ze? Believing he had no real chance against you always originated on me."

"He took advantage that the hero was distracted and trapped me."

"Like a surprise attack? That's clever da ze."

"Actually… I was delving into that Cana… Canapé…?"

"It's Canada da ze. And why were you investigating him da ze?"

"Whatever you say his name is. Anyway, the hero can't let his buddy/sidekick/crush/fave in-law alone with suspicious people!"

"W-what?! Spying us originated on you?!"

"The hero just had to make sure you were ok! And then, I fell into a hole North digged."

The brunet's mouth hanged open, while he was speechless.

"Korea! Thank god! You're ok, eh?" – a voice shouted silently.

"Canada-ssi!" – the hero just knew where to look because he followed his friend's eyes.

"Dude, I always thought Canary was yellow head, not a black guy!"

"No soy Canada, soy Cuba." – said black man rolled his eyes.

"Canada-ssi is just there, clung on his arm! Can't you see him da ze?"

"Nope."

"By the way, Canada-ssi, being ok originates on us, but asking you not to get into this also originates on me." – the Asian lectured the invisible nation.

"I-I couldn't stand to just wait, unable to do anything, eh!"

"Not that it made any difference, we already got out." – the visible blond smirked.

"Don't speak like that to him: if he didn't worry, coming after us wouldn't originate on him!"

"It took long because after the Korean War I never spoke directly to North, South always intermediated it, so North didn't even answer me, eh! Then I asked Cuba's help, since they're friends!"

"So you told another commie to join North?!" – the superpower accused.

"It's not like that!" – the other men answered at the same time.

"Dude, which side are you?!" – the hero inquired his sidekick – "Are you really South or North in disguise?"

"The side that is tired and wants to chill out and not even hear about false accusations again originates on me."

"What?!"

"Cuba-ssi, knowing we don't use to interact much originates on me, but since coming from so far to help me originated on you, would you like to come in for a snack or something da ze?"

"Bueno, no lo sé…" – the black man scratched the back of his head while he looked to his side, considering the invitation.

"It's not like we're going to talk about politics, economy or the like da ze. Just chill out da ze."

"Buddy, what are you doing?!"

"South doesn't bite, eh?"

"Bueno… gracias, entonces."

"Wait, dude! You can't let them into your place!"

"Why not da ze?"

"Because of this!" – the hero practically shoved a device that looked somewhat like a mouse connected by a cable to a switch control.

The Asian took it and examined, curiously.

"See, you can't join those freaks!"

"What is this da ze?" – the naïve nation asked, not understanding why the newcomers got so red just by looking at it… and the red color showed off even if the dark completion of the communist nation made it hard to tell when he blushed.

"This is a sex toy!" – the American declared, victoriously.

"… Oh…" – then the shorter man finally blushed too – "America-ssi, why is this originating from your pocket?"

"Because… WAIT! THIS IS NOT THE HERO'S! IT'S THE INVISIBLE MAN'S! The hero found it on his room!"

"America-ssi, why stealing Canada-ssi's private toys is originating on you?!"

"Because he's going to use this on you, buddy!"

"…"

"…"

"… oh, da ze…"

"The hero told you."

"E-excuse me… it's not what it looks like, eh?"

"See, America-ssi, it's not a sex toy."

"W-well… it originally was…"

"The hero told you."

"But I don't use it for that, it's actually a new voice treatment and I use it to massage my throat, eh…"

"HA! Good try!"

"Oh, so that's why improvements on your voice are originating lately."

"WHAT?! Buddy, don't be so naïve, he's going to shove it on your ass and turn it on!"

"If Canada-ssi says he don't use it that way, believing him originates on me. B-besides, if he wanted to use it on me, telling me would originate on him, right?" – the Asian reasoned, handling the suspicious item to the bear lover.

"B-BUDDY!"

"And questions about your business with Japan never originated on anyone, so why do you have to do that with Canada-ssi da ze?"

"Dude, the hero is just worried about…!" – then, a siren was heard from a house on the East.

"Isn't this Japan's missile warning da ze?"

"Yes, it is… Dude, don't change the subject, there's no way the hero will let you into your place with those perverts!"

"America-ssi, go save Japan!" – the Korean pushed him on his island neighbor direction.

"B-but…!"

"Being fine originate on us, and if you need help, call us." – the Asian opened his door, letting Canada and Cuba inside.

"But buddy…!"

"Remember, the hero always have a happy ending with the damsel in distress he saves – even if it's a somewhat male damsel da ze~" – dark eyes winked, before closing the door.

* * *

Without an option, the American went to his boyfriend's house… just to find everything apparently fine, just a little less tidy than usual.

"Japan?"

"A-America-san!" – the Japanese answered awkwardly.

"The hero heard the missile alarm… is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, I justo taaned it on by accident. Sumimasen."

"Duuude!"

"Butto I amu happy! I though you diddo notto rike me anymore… butto you camu so quickry it shows how much you care… America-san? Purise stop hitting your head atto my walls. America-san, rearry, stop. You are bureaking my house and causing earthquakes."

* * *

Translations (all Spanish this time):

No soy Canada, soy Cuba. = I'm not Canada, I'm Cuba.

Bueno, no lo sé = Well, I don't know/I'm not sure

Bueno… gracias, entonces = Well… thanks, then

Notes:

A professor at Alberta University, Canada, is suggesting the use of sex toys for massaging the throat as voice treatment… apparently it's vibration helps relaxing the throat's muscles.

A couple of days ago, Japan's North Korean missile warning was sent by mistake, instead of an earthquake warning.

Wow, long chapter! (and it did take long!) I just couldn't split it, and since I had a couple of exams at college, it did take long indeed, but I hope you guys are not disappointed. ^^'


	60. Boy's toys

"Hey… missed me da ze?" – a playful Asian male winked, wearing a half-undone shirt that showed his not so hidden intentions, while he approached – "C'mon…let's play. I bet having fun will originate on you too."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the hungry kisses they exchanged and smirked when he felt the fabric of his cloth slipping down and exposing him to delighted blue eyes – "Like what you see? I can let you have as much as you like if you play nicely da ze."

A teasing hand caressed the blond's vital regions, making him shiver in delight, sight fogged by pleasure.

"Already that hot? I'm flattered da ze!" – the brunet laughed, then he took the fogged glasses that at the moment were blinding his lover and put them aside, kissing tenderly the blue eyes that were now uncovered –"Wanting to look at your eyes when we make love originates on me."

They resumed the kissing and the taller man couldn't help but to grab his lover's butt.

"Eager, aren't we da ze?" – then, he whispered seductively – "It's ok, needing you originates on me too."

The blond soon started to ravish on the brunet's smaller body, marking his skin with love bites and making him pant deliciously.

"Are claiming me yours originating on you?" – the Korean asked, mischievously – "So make me yours da ze. But wanting to try something new originates on me." – he showed the sex toy from the other day and asked, with a teasing look – "Want to play with me da ze?"

So, the blond turned the device on and rubbed it slowly between the brunet's butt cheeks, massaging the private area and making the Asian shiver and moan in pleasure – "O-oh… yeah… I-I like that… give me more da ze." – the smaller man yelped in surprise as the toy's vibration became more intense, but he didn't complain.

Actually, his kiss was thirstier for love, his embrace more lustful, silently making the approval clear.

The blond smirked and started pressing the toy against his lover's entrance, making him gape and hold the taller man for comfort while the vibrator was inserted into his ass.

The Asian panted until he managed to deal with the teasing enough to ask – "D-deeper da ze."

A finger complied with the request, pushing it further into that hole. Not satisfied, it moved in and out, to make sure it was deep enough. Even if the Korean cried wantonly in pleasure, another finger joined in, scissoring him, meanwhile the blond assured his lover lost any control he could try to hold by sucking his cock until he cummed.

The taller man licked the seeds on his mouth, while blue eyes watched in awe how the brunet looked irresistible after an orgasm.

He had to have him.

The blond started pulling the toy out, until he heard the Korean propose in a whisper:

"H-hey, what about keeping it da ze? Don't you want to know how it feels inside me right now? Wanting to know how it feels to have you playing with the toy while taking me originates on me."

Unable to turn down such an invitation, the blond shoved his manhood into the brunet, making them both gasped in delight. They stood still for a moment, the taller man getting used to how that tight hole twitched, massaging his dick, while the shorter one held his breath feeling the full length inside him, complementing the teasing toy. Then, the blond trusted in and out, each time deeper and faster than before, filling the room with the sound of their flesh clashing against each other and their lustful moans and pants until they climaxed.

An exhausted but satisfied smile decorated the blushing face, the chest slowly moving with the elaborated, deep breath while loving dark eyes looked up to the blue eyes.

Korea tiredly caressed his companion's face and whispered:

"Sarangheyo… I love you, Canada-ssi."

* * *

"WTF?!" – the American woke up, shocked, just to find himself alone at his own bedroom.

He tried to calm down, to make this nervous breath and heart beat back to normal levels.

But the vivid images of that dream/nightmare replaying on his mind were not helping at all.

He knew that, as much as loved the Korean, they were not available for each other. Therefore, he didn't have the right to stop them, to make being his and nobody else's originate in Korea.

If only the American realized his own feelings earlier, before his life turned into that mess that just drove them further and further apart each other…!

"What a lucky bastard!"

The hero never thought he would be envious of someone nobody noticed or remembered about. But if he wanted to let his buddy be happy when the superpower couldn't be the one there for him, the American knew he had to accept it and let the one he loved go, even if that heroic sacrifice hurt the hero more than any terrorist act ever did.

But he wondered how his sidekick was doing by himself…

* * *

When the Korean opened the door, he wasn't really dressed to impress.

He wore just an old worn out short and a pair of also old flip flops.

However, the unpretentious way it showed off the goose-flesh and those nipples that to the American eyes looked like a tempting pair of chocolate chips were something that caught the hero off-guard.

"America-ssi, telling you'd come should originate on y… Oh, blood is originating from your nose, come in da ze!"

The hero just followed, unable to think while trying to focus in anything other than his friend's body.

"There, just stuck this tissue on your nose and rest for a while da ze."

"D-dude, why you're walking around like that?"

"Just doing stuff at home, without expecting visits, originated on me…?"

"You just open the door to anyone when you're (un)dressed like that?"

"America-ssi, it's not like being a girl originated on me to be so concerned about looking good and I saw it was you before opening the door." – the Asian rolled his eyes.

"But people could see you from a view higher than your walls!"

"That sounds so stalkish da ze!" – the brunet blinked, confused with the weird idea – "Besides, the only neighbors I have are family and… what do I have here that people never saw anyway?"

"W-well… I-I mean, you shouldn't walk around like that, you could get a cold…"

"… That makes sense da ze, but doing stuff that would have the clothes getting on the way was just originating on me."

"W-what?!"

"That reminds me having to go now originates on me. Be back on a minute da ze!" – the host left, without waiting for an answer.

America's curiosity got the best of him and he followed the Korean as quietly as he could. The hero stopped when he heard his host speaking apologetically to someone.

"Don't be silly, of course abandoning you wouldn't originate on me. You need me so much right now, right da ze? Now, where were we? Oh, of course… let taking care of you originate on me…"

_Squeak!_ A sound of rubber or plastic being rubbed could be heard, making the blue eyes widen in both shock and wonder… what was going on?!

"You're so gorgeous! Perfection surely originated on you."

_Squeak!_ Could be heard again.

"Don't need to be modest baby. I'm such a lucky guy da ze!"

_Squeak!_

"Don't need to hurry, wanting to treat you right originated on me."

_Squeak!_

"Stop this capitalist indecency, South! Hearing you from my side of the parallel's originates on me even if wanting that don't originate on me!" – another voice could be heard from the other side of the wall separating the twins' houses.

"Don't listen to North… it's just jealousy originating on him~"

_Squeak!_

"As if da ze!"

"Admit it, North, affording to be with such a beauty just won't originate on you any time soon da ze~!"

_Squeak!_

"Shut up or bombs will originate on me!"

"Whatever, North… my baby so worth it da ze~"

_Squeak!_

"Hey, don't ignore me da ze!"

"Yeah, daddy South loves you so much." – South sighed lovingly.

Then, America finally made up his mind and peeped out… just to see South holding something like a piece of rubber on one hand while he blowed a kiss to the car he was washing and giving some final touches.

* * *

Notes:

-Well, I heard about South Korean government being quite supportive to automobilist industry, and Korean cars getting great holds of foreign markets, such as Europe and it is a success in Brazil. Also, regardless the 'boys' age, cars are among their favorite 'toys', so I guess South has many reasons to love his car =p

-Not sure where it was invented, but there is a device that is a piece of rubber or plastic for wiping cars dry without drop marks and such =p

By the way, sorry for taking so long to update: it's being busy at work and I had many tests and presentations at college, so it was quite hard to focus on writing – especially lemony stuff. I know it's more like pranking on the hero, but still ^^'


	61. Spoiled parties

America woke up so excited! It was his birthday! He've been preparing the party for so long!

Everyone would come and join, there would be parades, food, fireworks and everything!

It would be perfect! How can one not enjoy that and have fun?

And so it happened… well, actually almost exactly that.

The party was huge, everybody was enjoying themselves, the joy and amazement was truly contagious… but little by little, the merriness died out of the birthday-boy's heart.

Something was missing…

A joyful spontaneous laughter…

A cheerful voice greeting him…

A playful spirit that would joke and make witty remarks about anything and everything…

A pair of long sleeves flopping around accompanied by busy footsteps making sure nothing was running out, despite the staff hired to assure that the party kept running ok…

A pair of sparkling slanted eyes…

There was _somebody_ missing… somebody so different from his quiet and composed boyfriend…

'… _that day you were so happy and proud; even the fireworks were no match for the sparkles on your eyes da ze.'_

For some reason, he wasn't able to truly smile and celebrate.

'…_I couldn't help myself but wish to keep you that way all year round…'_

A year ago… exactly a year ago realization originated in Korea. Was that why he didn't come? That thought made the hero's heart ache.

'… _and to think of how much it would mean to be the one originating happiness on you like that da ze…'_

He wondered what could have happened if he wasn't so clueless at the time. How happy they could have been if only he didn't hurt the one he now knew he loved and make himself out of his reach, without realizing it all too late?

"America-san? Are you curaing?"

The hero just then realized a warm liquid running down his eyes.

"N-no, don't be silly, Japan! Heroes don't cry!" – the taller man denied, wiping out his tears on a hasty move – "I-it's just…"

"It isu ok, America-san. Some people get depururessed atto their baasuday." – the Asian smiled, polite as always.

The Japanese understanding was not a real help.

Because he couldn't help but think that if it was his brother in law, there would be comforting arms around him with soothing words… then some joke or tease to him help to move on.

And he knew how wrong it was for him to think about someone other than his boyfriend, let alone his best buddy and in-law!

But he did miss the South Korean and kept wondering why he was not there.

Was he still hurt, even if he tried to hide it? Or did Can… Camembert? What-ever-that-invisible-date-he-got-name-is, he could have forced the Korean into not going. Korea didn't even tell him that he wouldn't make it!

He knew he shouldn't be Korea's hero… but the hero couldn't just abandon this crush to suffer lonely, or worst, on some bastard's invisible hands!

So, when he had a chance he sneaked out, and went to his secretly favorite Asian's place.

When he got there, he heard a couple of people chatting friendly. It was apparently ok, but the hero still felt suspicious, so he knocked the door anyway.

"Laos-ssi, come i… hey, America-ssi! What's up?"

"Is everything ok, buddy?"

"Of course da ze?"

"Don't worry, you can tell me so the hero can rescue you."

"It's really ok… America-ssi, why are you whispering on my ears da ze?"

"Dude, be discreet! You're not helping me to help you!"

"Thanks, but why do you think needing help originate on me right now?"

"Because there is a commie at your living room!"

"Actually, Cuba-ssi is a nice guy. I don't even know why we don't have diplomatic relations da ze."

"BECAUSE you're my buddy!"

"It doesn't mean I can only befriend with your friends da ze!"

"But you shouldn't be alone with a commie! Who knows what he can do to you?!"

"America-ssi, that's prejudice da ze! Besides, we're not alone."

"Oh, yeah? I can't see anyone else here."

"E-excuse me… I'm here too, eh?"

"So, Mr. Invisible is here too?" – the hero's expression got even more annoyed.

"Oh, Laos-ssi! Glad you made it!" – the host let the fellow Asian in.

"Are you throwing a party?"

"It's not really a party… just a get together with a couple of friends da ze."

"So… are Laos and the tropical commie a couple? Are you double dating or something?"

"Not that I know da ze?"

"So you'll don't mind if I join, right?!"

"Actually, it was meant to be just the four of us da ze…"

"YOU BETTER KEEP IT SMALL AND QUIET OR BLOWING YOUR HOUSE OFF WILL ORIGINATE ON ME!" – a voice shouted from the other side of the wall.

"YOU KNOW JOINING CAN ORIGINATE ON YOU AS LONG AS YOU COME WITH NO WEAPONS DA ZE~!" – the host shouted back, while Laos was desperately trying to stop him.

"…"

"I knew backing of originated in North Korea~" – the capitalist twin laughed off.

"So, the hero can join too, right!" – the American just got in, not realized how troubled his buddy looked now… especially with him seating on Canada and glaring at Cuba.

"Korea, where do I put this?" – Laos asked heading to the kitchen.

"Coming da ze!" – the host made a beeline to help the Laotian.

The living room was uncomfortably silent… so quiet they could hear the Asians whispering, until an excited squeal could be heard.

That's when curiosity got the best from America… who was shocked he saw Korea hugging Laos.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Asians instinctively broke apart and backed off.

"I can't believe it! I came all the way to ask why my sidekick didn't come to the hero's place and you're just throwing parties without calling me and is claiming random nations?!"

"What are you talking about da ze? It's not like having to call you for everything must originate on me and I don't recall having any appointment with you tonight da ze!"

"Dude… what day is today?" – the blond asked, looking hurt.

"Uh… Thursday da ze…?"

"No!"

"We scheduled this for Thursday, right da ze?" – the confused Korean asked Laos, who nodded to confirm.

"So, you just forgot…?"

"Korea, did you get your invitation to America's birthday party, eh?"

"…"

"… oh, it's already this time of the year da ze?"

"Of course it is!"

"Happy birthday da ze!"

"Don't 'happy birthday' me! How could you not come and even schedule other stuff?! Did you forget about my birthday?!"

"I've been busy with Year of Canada in Korea and North PMSing da ze. And how could I go if inviting me didn't originate on you on the first place da ze?" – the South Korean informed, rolling his eyes.

The American blinked in shock.

"W-what do you mean?! You never needed invitations for my events before!"

"Are you… calling me a party crasher da ze?" – the host asked, offended.

"… well, no, but…"

"Besides, what if I went there and just ended up screwing some private party with Japan da ze?"

_'But you did screw my birthday by forgetting it and not coming'_ – thought the American, but he said, instead:

"What you're talking about! Of course there was no such party!"

"How would knowing that is supposed to originate on me, especially if no invitation originated on you?!"

The American didn't really have an answer, but made a heroic effort to change the subject:

"… By the way, if you're so busy, why are you hosting stuff at your place?"

"Well, having my reasons originate on me."

* * *

Notes:

- Nations South Korea have no international relations: North Korea, Cuba, Syria and Macedonia.

- When North Koreans run away from their nation and want to be refugees at South Korea, they must go through China and reach other nations embassy… especially Laos and Cambodia. Of course, it's better if North doesn't know about that =p

-Sorry, America, I myself did forgot about your birthday today XD

By the way, this chapter was written and posted in a hurry to be on time for America's birthday, do I edited the end just a little bit =p


	62. Wrong

Even the most heroic person ever was afraid of something.

And that also applied to nations.

America could tell that.

One night, he started to hear someone sob and cry quietly… but as hard as he looked for the source of the eerie sound, he saw no one.

And that freaked the hell of him.

So, he heroically decided to 'take a break and go visit his buddy'. Of course, he was not fleeing away from a ghost. He wasn't UK, to see things like that, right?

When he got there and rang the doorbell, he didn't have any response at first. But he insisted. A 'couple' of times.

"G-go away, buying stuff won't originate on me, but complains will originate from my neighbors if you keep harassing my doorbell da ze!" – the house owner shouted with a somewhat cracked voice.

"Dude, it's me! Open up!"

"…"

"C'mon!"

"A-America-ssi, it's not a really good day da ze (sniff)… can coming another time originate on you?"

"…"

"…"

"Buddy?"

"W-what?"

"Are you with a snuffling nose?"

"N-no. (sniff) Please, just leave me alone da ze."

"No way! You took care of the hero last time I got a cold, so now it's time for the hero to return the favor! Open up!"

"C-colds are not originating on me!"

"Then just open the door and prove it!"

"…"

"Breaking a friend's door is not heroic, but the hero will do that if it is what it takes to save his sidekick!"

"R-right, right!" – the Asian finally opened the door – "See? No fevers or coughs, so it's not a cold da ze!" – said the brunet with a reddish nose and puffed eyes – "H-happy? Now, bye da ze." – he quickly tried to close the door again.

"Dude!" – blue eyes blinked in shock while the American grabbed the door, avoiding it to shut – "What happened to you?!"

"I-it's silly da ze. (sniff) It'll make laughs originate on you."

"Why would the hero laugh when his best buddy is crying?!"

After a moment of hesitation, the shorter man stepped aside to allow the American to get in and closed the door. Then, they sat at the couch.

"The hero knows what! It's about that plane crash, right? Don't blame yourself! Unfortunately stuff like that happens, and the staff did risk their lives to save the passengers, right?"

"R-right… but…"

"Nobody is blaming you as a nation, it's been long since any of your planes have issues, and they are doing what they can for finding out what happened, so you can prevent it in the future, right?"

"R-right, but…"

"And usually there are way more deaths, so it can't be considered worst than average, right?"

"W-well, maybe, but..."

"So don't be so guilty, dude!"

"Talking so lightly about it can't originate on me, because plane crashing shouldn't originate on me!"

"Whoa, take it easy! Of course this is never something good, but accidents happen!"

"But now feeling worst is originating on me because even if I can't help feeling responsible for that, I've been crying because of something else da ze!"

"Oh… right…"

"…"

"So… what's up?"

"L-last night… dumping Canada-ssi originated on me." – the Korean confessed quietly, biting his own lip uncomfortably.

"W-wait, what?! It's not that I think he worth you (because he so doesn't!) but last time the hero checked, you looked so infatuated by him, and even considering marriage! The hero has no clue what you saw on him (a guy I can't even see!) but what did he do to hurt you to that point?!"

"C-Canada-ssi did nothing da ze! Hurting me never originated on him! (sob) Being pathetic for crying about it when breaking up originated on me originates on me!" – the brunet reasoned, trying to calm down his friend, while wiping out a painful tear with a long sleeve – "It's not his fault da ze!"

"Wait… does the invisible man live anywhere near my house, by any chance?"

"H-he's your neighbor… why?"

"So that explains all the sobs and crying!" – the American was relieved… but that statement made his friend growl with frustration and cry harder – "Buddy, what's wrong?!"

"Wanting to hurt him didn't originate on me! (hick up) That's why I decided to break up in the first place da ze!"

"That makes no sense! Anyone would be hurt when getting dumped! (Not that I'm telling you to go back to him, getting rid of him was the best thing you ever did!)"

"B-because I never know when war will originate from North, so Canada-ssi can't really be safe around me da ze!" – the distressed peninsula said, pausing to blow his nose – "Besides, I know love for him also originates on someone else, but Canada-ssi won't give him a chance as long as dating originates on us. (sniff) It would be so selfish to keep Canada-ssi from having a chance of being both loved and safe da ze!"

That made the hero's mind flash, enlighten like a Christmas tree.

"Dude, you're a genius! No wonder you're my sidekick!" – the hero tried to high-five his buddy, who left the blond's hand hanging on the air while confused dark eyes just blinked at him.

"W-what da ze?"

"You just gave the hero the solution for everything!" – the taller man hugged a still puzzled brunet.

"Uh… glad that you're happy da ze…?"

Then, the American waved a bye to his crushed crush and left.

Well… the Korean was so puzzled that he forgot to keep mourning and crying for a while, so does it count as the hero saved the day?

* * *

"Japan, we need to talk!" – a blond got into his boyfriend's house in an excited rush.

"Herro, America-san. Purease habe a sit, I will make some tea."

"You don't need to. Just listen to the hero, ok?"

"Ok…?" – the Japanese nodded, awkwardly.

"You know, the hero doesn't want you to be hurt!"

"Thatto isu nice…"

"But we don't really know when North will throw a tantrum and actually start the war he talks about all the time, right?!"

"Righto…"

"So, to keep you safe, the hero needs to break up with you. You know, it's not that I dislike you, the hero needs to do that for your safety!"

"A-America-san?"

"Be tough, it's for your own good!"

"You know thatto North and I don'to getto arong and we purobabury fight ober each other eben more than you do?"

"Hn… now that you said that, I guess it's true. Anyway, we had a nice time, by…" – the taller man tried to leave heroically, but was surprisingly interrupted (since when Japan interrupts him and speaks up?).

"So, eben ifu we bureak up, North could still come for me, righto?"

"I guess…?"

"So it don'to change my safety issues."

"Oh…" – blue eyes blinked in realization, then golden eyebrows frowned – "Are you sure about it?"

"Sure. Actuarry, such an arriance is safer at timezu rike this. There is no reason to bureak up, but it is nice to know you care so much abouto me."

The hero froze, unable to react at the quiet hand holding the hero's one.

* * *

Notes:

A few days ago, there was an accident with a plane… that alone wouldn't be a huge news, save for the plane's nationality and the reactions to it.

Well, it was a South Korean air plane.

I myself took a while to understand why it became such an issue, since there were not many deaths (2, if I'm not wrong). I mean, we hear about plane accidents from time to time (even if I guess they only become international news because they are not that common, but anyway).

I didn't get why the fuss Korean people in general were doing and even Korea's boss was personally writing apology letters to China's boss for the victims (the lethal victims were Chinese) and the victims families…

Until I read something that made it all make sense.

South Korean self-esteem seems to be linked to everything that originated in Korea. They feel responsible when a Korean origin person commit crimes and proud if a Korean origin person stands up. It also seems like working the same with Korean brands and high profile companies.

So that's why there are so many news about Korean people seemly not related to the accident showing so much shame and sorrow about that sad incident.

I am sorry for the victims, but… C'mon, we're not blaming you guys!


	63. Puppy love

"Did you see how many scars South Korea got lately? They look like done by something sharp… I hope he won't do anything too extreme, but do you think he's getting depressive or self-destructing? I mean, he had his heart broken and when he finally is getting over it and have someone, they broke up…" – Ukraine commented worriedly while her boobs bounced loudly at any move.

"He is spending too much time at home these days, just by himself… hope he won't isolate himself and become a rebel like his twin." – UK added.

"Hope he is not becoming insane aru. Last time I called him, he picked phone, made weird noises and left!" – everybody stared in shock at the Chinese.

"He might already have lost his mind… he was wrapped on plastic the other day when I passed by his house, and just stood by the half-opened door, instead of coming out or letting me in." – Taiwan confirmed.

"Do you think we should do something about him, da~?" – Russia asked, with an innocent smile, and the room suddenly got silent and cold.

"Nobody touch China's brother, yoroshi!"

"E~! I was just going to talk to him. They say I'm insane too, so maybe we can understand each other, da!"

"I-I guess I'll go see him, eh…"

"Who said that?!" – everybody froze.

"I'm Canada!"

"Wait, didn't Korea date an invisible man?!" – US asked suspiciously.

"Y-yes, that would be me, eh."

"No way the hero will let you there with him! You could take advantage of him!"

"O-of course I'll not! I'm not a perv and we're still friends, eh!"

"Bueno, maybe he's not ready to face you yet." – Cuba reasoned, concerned.

"See? Even commies agree! Now let the hero save his sidekick!"

* * *

"I'm coming da ze!" – South's cheerful voice announced, before he half-opened the door – "Annyeong, America-ssi!" – he greeted with his arms wrapped in plastic.

"H-hey, buddy… are you ok?"

"Sure, why da ze?"

"Well… why you wrapped plastic around your arms?"

"Oh, that? It's for avoiding scars da ze." – the Asian answered as if that was the most natural thing ever – "So the cream will stay longer on my skin."

"About that… why are you dealing with scars, anyway?"

"Well, that's what happens when dealing with sharp teeth originate on me."

"Oh, right… Wait, what?!"

"America-ssi, what's the problem?" – the brunet asked, when the blond put a hand on his forehead.

"It's not a fever… South, have you been taking some new medicine or eating something like wild mushrooms or something?"

"No. Why you ask da ze?"

"You're acting so weird! The other nations were commenting that…"

"Again?! Why having nothing better to do originate on them?!"

"No, really, they are worried, and now the hero is worried too!"

"Well… everything is ok, though da ze."

"So let me in!"

"Ok, just get in quickly da ze." – the host instructed, taking a step back to give room for his guest.

"Why?" – blue eyes blinked in confusion.

Then something small and furry hit the hero's leg, but the sidekick was fast enough to grab it before it ran away.

"Sophie, telling you to stay inside originated on me! You must wait for the puppy vaccine to originate antibodies on you!"

"Dude, you got a puppy?!"

"Sophie, this is America-ssi!" – the Asian put a black and brown fur ball in front of the blond's face – "America-ssi, this is Sophie."

"Wow, she's cute!" – a heroic hand tried to pet the dog, just to be bitten – "Ouch! What a bitch!"

In no time, the dog was growling on the floor with her stomach upside and the Korean on top of her, grabbing her snout, making her face his stern stare.

"Sophie, you know you should not just bite people when they just want to pet or play with you da ze."

The stare contest only ended when the dog went quiet and her eyes avoided the nation's eyes in defeat. The nation released the puppy, still telling her off – "Now, think about what you did da ze!"

Then, he turned to his friend with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about that. Did that hurt da ze?"

"She sure has sharp teeth!"

"Let me see that… it's not that bad, having worse originated on me. C'mon, bandaging it will originate on me."

"Thanks… hey, are this nasty thing's bites that are leaving scars on you and making you wrap yourself?"

"Well, that's right da ze."

"Why you got her?"

"Because I though some company could do good to me da ze. Anyway, better?"

"Yeah, thanks." – the taller man tested his hurt finger and was ok with the result – "But you could have something less harmful. Like… I don't know, a fish or a parrot?"

"A parrot could originate madness on North!" – the brunet laughed at the mental image – "Can you imagine how mad North will be if he has to hear it singing my national anthem all the time da ze?!"

"I know!"

"But… thanks but no thanks, I'm ok with Sophie da ze."

"Why? She bites you when you try to pet her and kind of makes you scary when dealing with her!"

"She's grumpy, has a nasty bite and never does stuff just to make humans happy da ze…"

"You see?!"

"Well… she's clever and full of personality, but so snappy and moody despite her cute look… She does want to be loved, but is too proud and too scared to just show it openly da ze. She reminds me so bad of someone I used to have around… if only long hair originated on her, it would be his female dog version!"

"I HEARD THAT DA ZE!" – an angry voice boomed on the other side of the wall.

"WELL, THE BIGGEST DIFFERENCE IS THAT SHE'S QUIET AND DON'T BARK MUCH DA ZE." – the capitalist twin shouted back, smirking.

"So… you just went to the pet shop and bought her?"

"No, I…"

"I know! You found her on the street and just got her in!"

"No, I…"

"So, who gave you her?"

"Nobody did it da z…"

"So how did you get your dog?!"

"She's not my dog da ze."

"OMG! YOU STOLE HER?!"

"OF COURSE NOT DA ZE! I rented her!"

"Oh, right…! What?"

"I just rented her… you know, renting dogs originated on my house."

"Why would someone rent a pet?"

"There are a lot of people in Korea that don't have time or space to keep dogs, so they can still have one to play for a weekend, a day off or vacations da ze."

"I see… so, how long will she stay? A couple of days? A week?"

"Probably longer, not sure yet."

"So why don't you just buy her already?"

"Because if anything happens, she can go back to the rental shop and…"

"KOREA! Pets are no toys you can dispose just like that!"

"I KNOW DA ZE! That's why I'm renting instead of owning her! So if anything happens to me she can go back to the store where there's always somebody to take care of her and she can have other humans to tend her! It's like life insurance for her da ze."

"Oh… kind of got it, but… since when are you such a pessimist?"

"Being realistic originates on me."

"That's what every pessimist say." – blue eyes rolled.

"Anyway… it's still fun having her around with her soft footsteps and poking me with her tiny nose to play from time to time."

"Man, talk about puppy love!"

"But how can one resist da ze? This soft fur, tiny little ears, and piercing eyes…" – the brunet got the dog again put her in front of his own face, but facing the hero, playing like a ventriloquist with a somewhat high pitched voice –"Human… do as I command da ze~"

"Aw… so cute…" the blond tried to pet her again, mesmerized.

"Slowly, America-ssi… remember her tiny, but sharp teeth… let her sniff you first and see where your hands are da ze." – the Asian instructed with a calm and quiet voice.

"WOW, YOU'RE RIGHT, SHE'S SO SOFT!" – the American quickly dragged his hand back when the dog tried to bite him again – "HEY! The hero was complimenting you!"

"Bad dog da ze." – a new stare contest happened, with the same outcome.

"Did she hurt you da ze?"

"Luckily, she just got the bandage."

"Sorry da ze… but you startled her."

"WHAT?! Not fun!"

"It seems like she need some time to understand that we won't harm her, but she can't just behave as she wants da ze." – dark eyes looked at the dog with concern.

"Hey, buddy! You think she can track people down?!" – the American suddenly asked.

"Well, she's not trained, but… wait, she's not going to track down your spies da ze!"

"Why not?! Wait… are you helping to hide him?! The sidekick can't betray the hero!"

"Not helping to find and helping to hide are totally different things da ze! I just don't want to involve Sophie on international issues! And if you don't want people to know about stuff you did that upset them, doing that shouldn't originate on you on the first place."

"So, you're just going to leave the hero on his own…?"

"Support for you can't originate on me if you did something wrong da ze. If you didn't do anything wrong, you shouldn't bother that much. By the way, if you want a dog to help, why don't you ask Japan to lend you Pochi da ze?"

'_Because __you__ are the one supposed to be by the hero's side, no matter what'_ – the taller man thought, pouting.

* * *

Notes:

-America is desperately trying to arrest Snowden, who exposed to the world that America has been spying and storing unauthorized information from other nations.

-See the fur ball on my avatar? That's Sophie! Ugh… actually, that was Sophie. She went to dog's heaven last year, and I really miss her. I can't have her back, but… once Sophie's human, always Sophie's human. So I decided to try to keep her through my stories (when possible) meanwhile giving tips for starter dog owners (or dog's humans =p). Sophie was a Shiba, a Japanese breed. Small in size, but she behaved mostly as bigger breed (and was independent like a cat). But despite the cute plushie like look, Shiba dogs tend to have a hard to deal personality, they don't do stuff just to please you, you have to convince them – so they are not recommended for someone who never had dogs. I myself always had Sheppards, stray dogs, Dobermans... but no dog ever was as much of a challenge as little Sophie. I guess they didn't treat her right at the kennel because she was so aggressive and snappy as a puppy. But once she understood that we didn't want to harm her, but she was not the alpha… she gradually became an amazing dog, full of personality!

-The 'wrap yourself in plastic' therapy… well, I went through that when we just got Sophie. My sister even used to call me 'wrap girl' XD Actually, puppy teeth are extra sharp, even if tiny. And they don't know yet to control their bite strength ^^'

-Ways to show a dog who's the boss:

#Make them lay down with the stomach upside. On dog body language, it's a submission position.

#Stare contest. If you allow them to win, they assume they can defeat you and become the alpha.

#So, if your dog bites someone, the best thing you can do on the long term is to grab it's snout to either avoid it to keep biting and show what it did wrong and do the stare contest. Even if it manages to bite you the first times, it will eventually understand what it can't just bite people for nothing.

Ah, and the ideal voice tune to tell off a dog is low and quiet (think of a growling). Loud, high pitch or whining will probably make them think you're either desperate or weak.

*Most important: never make exceptions for dogs, no matter how tiny or cute they are (that's how small dogs often become nasty alphas over humans and big dogs! Cuteness is a very unsuspecting, but efficient weapon!). As smart as dogs are, they don't understand exceptions (or just take them to their advantage) and once a rule is broken, you'll have to reinforce it couple of dozen times for it to work again!

Hope those tips can be useful!


	64. Furry ways

The hero was worried.

He had a business meeting with his sidekick, who was uncharacteristically late.

Well, sometimes he was a little late, but he always called to tell why… however, today there was no call. So the American called instead.

"D-did you find a black and brown female puppy da ze?!" – a tense, shaken, but somewhat hopeful voice asked, out of nowhere.

"What? Buddy, where are you?"

"S-sorry, America-ssi, I forgot to cancel the meeting." – a frustrated brunet said.

"Why, what happened?"

"Finding Sophie is not originating on me, no matter how hard I try da ze!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm afraid she dug or found a tunnel to North's place da ze."

"Oh, so you have an idea of where she could be!" – the blond commented, relieved.

"That's the problem! Hunger is always originating on his house, because North prefers to originate weaponry rather than food da ze!"

"So… you're fighting over a snack?"

"W-what?"

"At first, I thought she was a pet for you, but now the hero reminded that you eat dog, so she would also be an emergency supply! That's clever!"

"Sophie is no snack da ze! And she's not even mine, so I can't eat her!"

"If she's not yours, why worry?"

"Because she's under my responsibility da ze!"

"So, what you gonna do?"

"I'll talk to North da ze."

"Hey, if she infiltrated into his territory… do you think she's a double-agent spy dog?"

"Of course not! Stop the paranoia from originate on you!"

"But South, the most innocent looking is the spy, the better, so she could easily deceive you."

"Sophie would never do that! She's just a puppy da ze!"

"Dude, you're almost on war against each other and you'll let a dog that bites you all the time push you against him?!"

"No option is originating right now, and he could be preparing her… oh, no!"

"What's up?"

"North is cooking! I can smell it da ze!"

There was a noise like if the celphone fell.

"Well… that closes the case. Now you don't have to risk yourself. Hey, South? Still there?" – the hero just heard a door shut loudly.

"O-oh…"

* * *

When the American finally got to the enemy's place, it was suspiciously calm.

'_Did the hero arrive too late? South was too desperate, he could easily be caught by his twin's traps. No! Can't lose him! Anyone but him…!'_ – the blond sneaked in, afraid of even thinking what could have happened to his sidekick/crush, but decided to do whatever it got to save him… when we heard a laugh.

The invading nation followed the sound, not happy with the things that could amaze so much the longhaired Asian. Especially when he heard a dog growling.

"I told you that looking like a Tasmanian devil could originate on her~" – a familiar joyous voice commented, while the puppy ran in circles chasing her curled tail, failing to get it.

At first, the Westerner was shocked, but then he was relieved and kind of happy for his sidekick when the hero saw the twins playing with the dog as if they were just an ordinary pair of brothers enjoying time together with a pet.

* * *

Just some comments:

Hey, folks! Things have been crazy lately. I still have to arrange the details, but I'll have to move, so not sure when I'll manage to post again. The reason why is that… I've been accepted by a better university! I wasn't even expecting it anymore and was like 'oh, well… must study for better grades on next admission exams next semester', so it was a great surprise!

Anyway, I'll probably still manage to have internet for at least a month, but everything after that are undefined yet… but I guess it would be nice to tell you guys in advance.

By the way, if Sophie was male, we'd name it 'Taz' because her trunk was quite strong and when she spun around annoyed with 'that furry thing that kept chasing her!' (aka her tail =p) she really looked like the cartoon character XP


End file.
